Le temps d'une année
by nadwen
Summary: UA. Lorsqu'un jeune adolescent, Harry Potter arrive contre son gré dans l'un des lycées les plus prestigieux, il n'a plus qu'une envie rendre impossible la vie de ses professeurs et notamment celle de son Professeur de Littérature, Remus Lupin. Slash RLHP
1. Chapter 1 : Un nouvel élève

**Disclaimer : **Ben malheureusement pour moi je ne peux toucher aucun argent sur cette histoire, car les personnages et ne sont pas ma création...

**Résumé :** UA. Lorsqu'un jeune adolescent, Harry Potter arrive contre son gré, dans l'un des lycées les plus prestigieux de Londres, il n'a plus qu'une envie rendre la vie de ses professeurs impossible et surtout celle de son Professeur de littérature. Slash. RL/HP.

**Note :** Coucou tout le monde, alors pour ceux qui ont déjà lu certains de mes textes, je ne les abandonne pas mais cette histoire trotte dans ma petite tête depuis des mois et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à attendre d'avoir fini mes autres fics...

J'espère que cette fic vous plaira en tout cas même si c'est un RL/HP dans un univers alternatif.

Bonne lecture et bientôt.

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouvel élève**

Harry avait reposé sa main sur le réveil qui venait pour la troisième fois de s'enclencher. S'il pouvait, il balancerait dans la rue cet objet maudit mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'en eut pas le temps, Sirius pénétrait déjà dans sa chambre, ouvrant en grand les volets :

« Harry, debout, cela fait déjà vingt minutes que je t'attends en bas. Dans une heure, tu dois être dans ton nouveau lycée et tu n'es même pas levé.

- Je m'en fiche, laisse-moi. dit l'adolescent, se recouvrant la tête de ses couvertures.

- Harry, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, nous en avons parlé à plusieurs reprises. Si tes autres familles d'accueil t'ont laissé faire ce que tu voulais, ce ne sera pas mon cas, tu es sous ma responsabilité et tu dois retourner au lycée. Tu devrais être content, tu vas intégrer l'une des meilleures écoles du pays.

- Je cache ma joie.

- Voyons, Harry, ne sois pas sarcastique. Remercie-moi plutôt, heureusement que je connais personnellement Albus Dumbledore, et qu'il t'a accepté au sein de son école, après plus d'un mois de cours. Tous les autres directeurs à qui j'ai parlé m'ont ri au nez et ne souffle pas ! »

Le jeune adolescent s'étirait à présent dans son lit, un air de défi peint sur le visage.

« Cela ne sert à rien, j'ai été renvoyé déjà de quatre lycées et cela se passera de la même façon cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucune envie de retourner dans un de ces endroits.

- Harry, essaie au moins… »

L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années soupira à son tour et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du brun. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire une nouvelle fois la leçon à son filleul.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu penses que retourner au lycée est une pure perte de temps mais tu en as besoin et quand tu auras décroché ton diplôme de fin d'année, tu me remercieras, tu verras. Après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux mais pour l'instant…

- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'as dit mille fois en un mois, JE SUIS SOUS TA RESPONSABILITE et je dois obéir.

- Prépare-toi, je t'attends en bas dans dix minutes et n'oublie pas tes affaires. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, tandis que l'adulte marchait en tout sens dans la cuisine comme un lion en cage, Harry entra comme si de rien n'était, dans la pièce. A la vue de l'adolescent, la colère de Sirius, déjà passablement énervé en ce début de matinée, ne fit que s'amplifier. Le lycéen avait, pour marquer le coup, décidé de porter en plus de son piercing au sourcil droit, son jean le plus usé et un sweat dans un état guère meilleur au lieu de l'uniforme réglementaire.

« Pourquoi tu ne portes pas l'uniforme du lycée ?

- Je n'avais pas envie et en plus il est trop grand !

- Ne dis pas de sottises, je l'ai fait faire sur mesure par Mme Guipire elle-même.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si elle ne sait pas prendre des mesures correctes. »

Sirius Black préféra ne pas s'opposer frontalement au jeune homme et à la place passa sa main dans ses cheveux, en signe d'impuissance.

« La journée risque d'être longue, tu veux manger un peu avant de partir ?

- Non, tu sais bien que je ne mange pas le matin.

- Et tu as tort, le petit-déjeuner est essentiel.

- Sirius, épargne-moi le laïus du petit-déjeuner, repas le plus important de la journée, je n'y suis pour rien si durant des années on ne me donnait rien à manger le matin et que cette habitude m'est restée.

- Très bien, tu as gagné. De toute manière, il est largement l'heure d'y aller si tu ne veux pas être en retard. Albus Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il fallait arriver à neuf heures. Où est ton sac ?

- Dans ma chambre…

- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu ne l'as pas pris avec toi ? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire.

« Eh bien, retournes-y et va le chercher, profites-en pour mettre ton uniforme. Je vais t'attendre dans la voiture. »

Harry remonta tout en marmonnant et ruminant sa rage. Il aurait voulu n'en faire qu'à sa tête, se recoucher aussitôt et ne pas retourner à l'école mais Sirius n'avait jamais fléchi depuis qu'il lui avait appris la nouvelle et il y avait peu de chance que cela se produise à présent et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment y réchapper. Il se décida donc et après maintes hésitations finit par mettre ce foutu uniforme.

Sirius attendait depuis cinq bonnes minutes le jeune brun dans son aston martin rouge garée en face de l'immense demeure familiale, située au 12, Square Grimmaurd au plein cœur de Londres. Il tentait de se calmer mais, en vain, il était trahi par ses doigts qui pianotaient mécaniquement contre le cuir du volant. Si Harry continuait ainsi, pour son premier jour, il risquait d'arriver en retard au lycée, certes l'homme connaissait assez bien Albus Dumbledore pour savoir que le vieux directeur comprendrait la situation mais il trouvait l'attitude du jeune homme assez inexcusable. Albus avait tout de suite accepté de prendre Harry dans son école particulière alors que cela faisait près de deux semaines que Sirius faisait le tour des autres lycées sans succès et Monsieur faisait tout pour arriver en retard et se faire renvoyer dès le premier jour. Quand Harry daigna enfin monter dans la voiture, Sirius fut toutefois soulagé de constater que pour une fois et après plus d'un mois ici, le brun lui avait finalement obéi et avait accepté de se changer, il portait l'uniforme noir, réglementaire certes d'une façon, un peu trop débraillée et puis il avait gardé son foutu piercing. Sa colère était cependant aussitôt retombée et même Sirius n'avait pu retenir un sourire d'éclairer son visage à cette vue, quelque chose lui disait que son filleul risquait de dénoter dans ce prestigieux établissement et puis peut-être qu'à présent Harry allait enfin accepter une quelconque autorité et ne plus s'emporter à tout instant. Malheureusement, lorsque l'adulte vit le regard de défi, plein de rage du jeune homme, il comprit que ce n'était encore qu'un doux rêve et ne put alors empêcher un profond soupir de découragement, l'apprivoisement d'Harry risquait de durer encore plusieurs mois.

Au fond de lui, le dernier des Black ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de cette situation. C'était lui, le parrain du petit qui était parti pendant des années aux Etats-Unis pour s'éloigner de sa famille et de ses problèmes personnels, il n'avait que très peu repris contact avec les Potter après son départ pour New-York et encore moins avec les Dursley, la seule famille d'Harry encore vivante après la disparition des parents du garçon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise à son retour en Angleterre d'apprendre la vérité, que les Dursley avait effectivement élevé Harry jusqu'à ses onze ans et qu'après, pour des raisons qui les concernaient, ils l'avaient laissé à l'orphelinat le plus proche, il avait alors été trimballé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, ne trouvant jamais sa place, devenant de plus en plus incontrôlable avec le temps.

Suite à leur première rencontre, à l'orphelinat, Sirius s'était rendu compte qu'Harry était plein de rancœur contre le monde des adultes et il avait alors décidé de faire oublier ses erreurs passées et contre toute attente de s'occuper de l'enfant. La procédure pour que Sirius ait le titre de famille d'accueil et qu'il ait surtout la garde temporaire d'Harry avait été longue et difficile. Il n'avait après tout, pas un passé des plus clairs et n'avait pu prouver ce qu'il avait fait aux Etats-Unis, toutes ces dernières années, mais surtout, à près de quarante ans, le brun n'avait aucune attache familiale, aucun antécédent dans l'éducation d'un enfant. Madame le juge Abbott avait cependant au final statué en sa faveur et lui avait laissé la garde, préférant voir Harry dans n'importe où plutôt qu'à l'orphelinat.

Toutefois, depuis rien ne s'était passé comme il aurait souhaité, le brun aux yeux verts s'était montré revêche, refusant toute forme d'autorité, à fleur de peau. Il avait passé presque le mois entier dans sa chambre, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur et sans guère prêter plus d'attention à son parrain. Sirius avait alors obéi et l'avait laissé. De toute manière, il refusait de se faire trop de souci, pour l'instant, cela ne faisait que très peu de temps qu'il avait pu récupérer la garde d'Harry et il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre tout finirait par s'arranger, que les liens entre eux se renforceraient et que toutes les plaies laissées par ces années d'errements se cicatriseraient.

Quand Harry s'assit sur le siège en cuir, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, à la place, il tourna la tête vers la vitre du côté passager et préféra allumer silencieusement une cigarette, sachant pertinemment que Sirius détestait cela. Une nouvelle fois, l'adulte se racla la gorge, il tenta pour la énième fois d'entamer une conversation, malheureusement sans grand succès.

« Tu vas voir, Albus Dumbledore est un homme adorable. A l'époque où j'étais élève avec James et Lily, il nous a sortis d'affaire à de nombreuses reprises, il faut reconnaître que nous étions assez turbulents, ton père et moi, je me souviens d'une fois où nous avions enfermé un camarade, Peter Pettigrow… »

Il s'arrêta naturellement quand il entendit Harry souffler, il aurait pourtant tant aimé lui parler de ses parents mais systématiquement, quand le sujet venait naturellement dans la conversation, Harry se renfermait davantage. C'était sans doute ce qu'il avait le plus de mal à comprendre, il lui paraîtrait tellement plus naturel que l'adolescent ne cesse de l'interroger sur le passé de ses parents comme lui-même aurait fait. Il préféra abandonner et le reste du trajet se déroula donc comme le souhaitait le plus jeune dans un silence lourd et pesant, avec pour seule compagnie le ronflement du moteur de la voiture.

Dans son plan parfaitement pensé pour arriver à l'heure, Sirius avait toutefois omis un détail d'une très grande importance, la traversée d'une ville comme Londres. Ainsi, après avoir perdu de longues minutes dans des embouteillages, à présent, il peinait à trouver une place libre pour garer sa voiture, il jetait de fréquents, petits coups d'œil à sa montre, le temps semblait s'accélérer, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous avec Albus et Harry ne serait jamais à neuf heures sonnantes dans le bureau du directeur. Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi laxiste, il aurait dû monter de suite dans la chambre de son filleul et ne pas lui faire confiance, cela lui servira de leçon pour la prochaine fois. Toutefois, il avait beau se morigéner, cela ne changeait rien à la situation, dans cinq minutes, ils seraient officiellement en retard. En désespoir de cause et ne trouvant aucun autre choix, Sirius finit par déposer Harry devant le lycée et le conseilla :

« Va dans le bureau du directeur directement, il est situé au troisième étage, au fond d'un long couloir, à droite, je te rejoins le plus vite possible. »

Et une nouvelle fois, Sirius eut droit pour toute réponse à une portière qui claque, sans aucune autre forme de procès, c'est à peine s'il eut le temps de baisser la vitre.

« Harry, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Harry continua simplement son chemin, il avait fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu les dernières paroles de son tuteur. Il voyait bien que Sirius faisait un effort pour ne pas le brusquer mais il ne voulait pas donner trop d'importance à son parrain, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui, il savait ce qui se passait à chaque fois, les gens sont contents de vous accueillir chez eux au début et puis ils se rendent compte que vous n'êtes pas ce qu'ils attendent, pas assez bon dans les études, au sport, parfois ils s'avèrent violents et peu à peu ils se détachent de vous et finalement vous retournez à l'orphelinat. Et puis, Sirius l'avait déjà abandonné une fois, son parrain n'avait jamais essayé de prendre contact avec lui avant son retour en Angleterre, Harry était sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre Sirius recommencerait et partirait à nouveau, loin de l'Angleterre sans guère se soucier de lui.

Le jeune adolescent reconnut quand il passa les grilles de l'établissement qu'au moins Sirius ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu d'établissement aussi grand, aussi magnifique, le nom du lycée était écrit en lettres d'or sur les grilles de l'établissement, Harry se sentait étrangement très intimidé, beaucoup plus que les autres fois. Il n'y avait quasiment plus personne dans la cour, la sonnerie du début des cours allait retentir dans quelques minutes et quant à lui, Harry n'avait pas spécialement envie de rejoindre tout de suite le bureau directorial, il préféra donc s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette dans la cour et profitait de ses derniers instants de répit, d'autant plus qu'il ne voyait que des élèves aussi retardataires que lui se précipiter pour entrer dans l'établissement avant la sonnerie, aucun signe d'un adulte à l'horizon. Malheureusement pour lui, il avait à peine inspiré sa première bouffée qu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

« Il est interdit aux élèves de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. »

Harry se tourna et vit un grand homme mince, de trente-cinq ans environ, l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'il lui souriait.

« Je ne suis pas élève ici.

- Tiens donc et pourrais-je savoir pourquoi jeune homme, vous êtes dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, habillé de l'uniforme, alors ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, Monsieur ! »

- Eh bien, Monsieur 'pas élève', je vous conseillerais juste d'éteindre votre cigarette avant que notre concierge ne s'en aperçoive sinon vous risquez de finir très rapidement dans le bureau du directeur. »

Harry fulminait. Pour qui se prenait cet homme ? Il avait le droit de fumer en attendant d'aller voir Dumbledore, il ne dérangeait personne après tout et puis il avait parfaitement raison, il n'était pas encore élève ici et n'avait donc pas à respecter le règlement. Le petit brun décida de réagir et de ne pas se laisser faire, il inspira alors une nouvelle bouffée puis se rapprocha de l'homme à dessein. Ils étaient à présent séparés d'une trentaine de centimètres tout au plus, Harry souffla alors consciencieusement la fumée au visage de l'autre personne puis il prit sa cigarette entre ses doigts pâles et la jeta très près des chaussures de l'homme. Finalement, il allait peut-être battre son dernier record et être renvoyé de l'école avant même d'y avoir reçu un quelconque enseignement, il se sentit rempli de fierté et de rage, attendant une quelconque réaction de l'autre homme. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, l'homme ne se mit pas en colère, et continua à lui sourire. Il ajouta simplement, juste au moment où la sonnerie de l'établissement retentissait au loin :

« Vous devriez rejoindre votre cours à présent jeune homme, vous savez ce que vous risquez en cas de retard en classe. »

Puis sans un autre regard vers Harry, cet homme s'en alla comme il était arrivé, tel une apparition. Le brun avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et resta les bras ballants, au milieu de la cour balayée par un vent fort qui soulevait les feuilles mortes. Il ne réagit finalement que bien des minutes plus tard lorsqu'il entendit une voix connue :

« Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ? Tu devrais être depuis longtemps dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, il doit t'attendre. Je ne peux vraiment pas te faire confiance. »

Sirius était furieux contre Harry, pour une fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, il n'était même pas foutu d'obéir.

« Oui, bon, ce n'est pas grave, si nous arrivons avec quelques minutes de retard. Il ne risque pas de changer d'avis ton cher directeur, non ?

- Harry…

- Eh bien allons-y, cela a l'air tellement important pour toi. »

Et tout comme l'autre homme l'avait laissé au milieu de la cour, Harry laissa Sirius loin derrière lui. Le parrain du brun fut même obligé de courir pour le rattraper.

« Harry…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler le directeur nous attend, tu te rappelles j'espère, c'est ce que tu ne cesses de me répéter depuis ce matin. »

Tout comme le trajet en voiture, ils traversèrent rapidement la cour puis tout l'établissement dans un silence glacial. Finalement, c'était avec plus de dix minutes de retard que Sirius frappa à la porte de celui qui donnait une chance à Harry et pour la centième fois depuis le début de la matinée, le dernier des Black se blâmait encore d'avoir trop fait confiance à Harry. Il ne se passa pas une seconde qu'une voix bienveillante lui dit d'ouvrir, Sirius s'exécuta mais laissa entrer en premier son filleul qui semblait porté le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Le directeur de Poudlard était attablé derrière son immense bureau en chêne massif. Tout dans ce personnage paraissait extravagant, hors norme, sa longue barbe blanche, ses tenues assez étranges loin des costumes stricts attendus. Le vieil homme se leva aussitôt et vint à la rencontre de Sirius.

« Bonjour, Sirius.

- Bonjour.

- Harry, je suppose… Enchanté. »

Comme la réponse tardait à venir, Albus tendait une poignée de main franche vers Harry, Sirius eut grand mal à garder son calme, il réussit cependant et se contenta d'un regard long et fixé, posé sur le petit brun qui daigna enfin réagir.

« Bonjour, professeur. »

Le vieil homme avait les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme, ce qui m'était très mal à l'aise Harry. Le directeur de Poudlard semblait lire en Harry comme dans un livre ouvert ce qui énervait passablement l'adolescent qui ne doutait pas un seul instant que Sirius avait dû tout lui dire sur son passé difficile.

« Prenez place, je ne te retiendrais pas longtemps Harry, je me doute que tu as hâte de rejoindre ta nouvelle classe. »

Harry toussa légèrement pour cacher un début de fou rire, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils encore plus Sirius qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose que cet entretien si bien engagé s'achève au plus vite. Tous les trois prirent ainsi place dans les fauteuils en cuir mis à leur disposition. Harry se tenait bien droit, les bras croisés, dans une attitude tout sauf amicale.

« Comme tu sais peut-être Harry, l'enseignement prodigué à Poudlard est de tout premier ordre et j'ai fait quelques aménagements par rapport aux autres lycées. Sirius t'en as déjà parlé ?

- Vaguement. »

Sirius retint le fait que le 'vaguement' en question signifiait en vérité 'je n'en ai aucune idée, dès que Sirius essaie de me parler de Poudlard, je me ferme et n'en fais qu'à ma tête.'

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Nous voulons donner le meilleur enseignement aux élèves mais aussi leur apporter le plus de connaissance possible à leur sortie de Poudlard. C'est pour cette raison qu'au lieu de n'étudier que trois matières de spécialisation comme vous le devriez pour valider vos A level, chaque élève de cet établissement suit d'autres cours plus généralistes, comme sur le modèle français. Tu auras ainsi en dehors de tes cours de dessin, de musique option violon et de français que tu as choisis et qui au vu de tes notes obtenues lors de tes GSCE(1), ne te demanderont pas beaucoup d'effort, d'autres cours et tu devras y assister obligatoirement. Ce sont les cours de mathématiques et chimie appliquée, enseignés par le professeur Snape et ceux de littérature anglaise et étrangère du professeur Lupin. Tu verras, ce sont les meilleurs professeurs du lycée. »

Harry se tourna furieux en direction de Sirius jamais il ne lui avait parlé de cours optionnel aussi lourd, enfin du moins il n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Lui qui avait choisi ces trois domaines de spécialité pour avoir le plus de temps libre et être sûr d'avoir une année tranquille, il avait vraiment envie d'étrangler sur le champ son Parrain et surtout le vieux directeur qui semblait très amusé par la situation, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. En cet instant, le brun maudissait sa vie, son parrain qui voulait qu'il continue l'école, Dumbledore, en bref il maudissait tout et tout le monde. Sirius secouait la tête, il avait la preuve au visage déconfit de son filleul que ce dernier n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le fonctionnement de l'école.

Dumbledore observait son ancien et son nouvel élèves et même si Sirius ne lui avait pas raconté le passé assez difficile d'Harry, les tensions qui existaient entre eux deux étaient plus que palpables, intérieurement le vieux monsieur espérait bien que leur relation s'améliorerait et il était tout prêt à aider pour parvenir à ce but.

« Très bien, je vais donc à présent te donner ton emploi de temps, pour les cours optionnels mathématiques et littérature vous serez trois classes de trente élèves. Tu seras donc dans la classe numéro 3. »

Quand Harry prit des mains de Dumbledore la feuille de papier blanc qui lui tendait et qu'il ouvrit lentement, il n'en revenait, il avait cours tous les jours, huit heures par jour. Il était maudit.

« Il faut enfin que vous sachiez tous les deux, que d'accepter Mr Potter est une vraie faveur que je te fais, cela ne s'est jamais produit avant aujourd'hui, j'ai donc dû faire des concessions pour convaincre l'ensemble du corps professoral, surtout après qu'ils aient eu vent de ton dossier scolaire, Harry. C'est pourquoi tous les soirs, tu auras deux heures de cours particulier pour rattraper le retard accumulé et ce jusqu'à ce que les professeurs décident de stopper les heures de rattrapage.

- Mais…

- Harry, il faut que tu mesures la chance que tu as, tu vas suivre le meilleur enseignement du pays. Tu pourras postuler dans n'importe quelle faculté d'Angleterre. Bon je crois que nous avons fini notre entretien, Harry. »

Le directeur de Poudlard prit alors le combiné de téléphone, le coup de fil fut plus expéditif, il demanda juste à son interlocuteur de venir tout de suite dans son bureau. C'est ainsi que quelqu'un frappa un coup sec sur la lourde porte quelques instants plus tard.

« Entrez mon ami. »

Un homme qui selon Harry tenait plus de la chauve-souris que de l'être humain entra.

« Severus, voici le jeune Harry Potter, notre nouvel élève ainsi que son tuteur légal, Mr Sirius Black.

- Mr Potter, Mr Black. »

Le ton de l'adulte était froid, sec, presque cinglant.

« Mon cher Severus, je vous ai demandé car il est grand temps qu'Harry rejoigne sa classe et comme j'ai encore besoin de parler à Mr Black, pourriez-vous l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle 145, s'il vous plaît ?

- Comme vous voudrez. Mr Potter, suivez-moi. »

Le jeune brun obéit sans dire un mot, il lançait surtout des regards furibonds à Sirius, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait rien dire d'autre à Dumbledore ou sinon il ne devrait en répondre devant lui. Lorsque le brun quitta la pièce en compagnie de son futur professeur de mathématiques et chimie, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Sirius qui lui souhaitait une bonne journée.

Si Harry détestait déjà ce professeur tout de noir vêtu, aux cheveux gras, il avait l'étrange impression que ce sentiment était réciproque, l'homme qui avait à quelque chose près le même âge que Sirius n'avait pas desserré une seule seconde la mâchoire durant leur trajet le long des couloirs sinueux de Poudlard. Après plusieurs minutes, Severus Snape s'arrêta devant une petite porte à travers laquelle le professeur et son élève pouvait entendre de forts éclats de voix.

« Nous y sommes. »

Il frappa un léger coup et quelqu'un prononça un simple 'Entrez.'. Severus laissa entrer en premier Harry, le professeur de chimie dit sur le même ton aimable.

« Professeur Lupin, voici notre nouvel élève, Mr Harry Potter. Je retourne dans mon bureau à présent.

- Merci, Professeur Snape. »

Alors que Snape s'en retournait aussitôt, donnant l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'une pure perte de temps, Harry n'avait pas quitté du regard son nouveau professeur de littérature, c'était l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans la cour, celui qui lui avait demandé d'éteindre sa cigarette.

« Prenez place, désolé pour vous mais vous devrez vous mettre devant, Mr Potter ou plutôt devrais-je dire Mr 'je ne suis pas élève ici mais je porte l'uniforme'. »

Harry s'installa alors à la place désignée par son nouveau Professeur, encore plus furieux. Il fit grincer sa chaise sur le sol, dérangeant toute la classe et s'assit sans ouvrir son sac, restant les bras croisés. Remus le regardait amusé.

« Vous avez terminé, Mr Potter, nous pouvons finir dans le calme le cours à présent. »

Harry le fusilla du regard et se fit la promesse de rendre à ce cher Professeur Lupin sa vie impossible.

A suivre...

Si vous avez le temps, laissez une tite review pour ce premier chapitre... Merci d'avance

(1) GSCE : examen sanctionnant le secondaire en Angleterre, les élèves le passent vers 15-16 ans.


	2. Chapter 2 : La promesse

**Coucou, alors cette semaine comme promis, la suite du 'temps d'une année' et si tout se passe bien la semaine prochaine ce sera l'appartement. Après la rencontre entre nos deux héros, dans le chapitre précédent, voici la suite, vous allez voir la vie de Remus n'est pas si facile.**

**En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui me lisent.**

**A bientôt, bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2 : La promesse**

Remus tira la chaise de son bureau et s'assit profondément dessus comme à chaque fin de cours et cette fois-ci encore plus que d'habitude, il avait besoin de se détendre et de profiter des deux heures de liberté avant de se retrouver de nouveau devant une classe d'élèves inattentifs, bruyants et bavards. Malheureusement, le répit ne dura que quelques minutes. Un grand rouquin pénétrait déjà dans la classe, sans même y avoir été invité. Il se dirigea droit vers le bureau et s'appuya dessus nonchalamment. Le sourire du nouvel arrivant était un mélange entre le charme pur et la roublardise.

« Bonjour, Professeur Lupin, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bill, je viens de finir ma deuxième heure de cours avec les élèves de dernière année, alors s'il te plaît…

- Au ton de ta voix aussi aimable que jovial, je me sens obligé de reformuler la question, il te reste combien d'heures de cours à donner avant que cette merveilleuse journée ne s'achève.

- Un certain nombre… reconnut Remus dans un sourire.

- Tes premières heures ont dû être vraiment terribles… »

L'homme aux cheveux châtain, tombant légèrement sur ses épaules secoua négativement la tête, il jouait avec son stylo, l'air perdu dans ses pensées.

« Je ne dirais pas ça, mais plutôt fatigantes et intéressantes.

- Tiens donc, tu m'en diras tant. »

Intrigué par les dernières paroles de son ami, le tout jeune professeur se baissa et posa ses coudes sur le dessus du bureau, attendant que son ami termine.

« Peut-être que tu comprendras lorsque tu verras le nouvel élève, à côté, Blaise Zabini paraît attentif et passionné en cours de littérature.

- C'est possible, ça ?

- Apparemment. Regarde… »

Le roux prit entre ses mains une feuille de papier en boule que lui tendait l'autre homme, il découvrit le traditionnel questionnaire où des générations d'élèves avaient écrit leur adresse, la profession des parents, les livres lus et les activités pratiquées.

« J'ai osé lui demander de rester cinq minutes de plus en fin de cours pour pouvoir y répondre et il a préféré écrire en gros : « Activités préférées : emmerder les professeurs et essayer de me faire virer d'une école le plus rapidement possible, le reste ne vous concerne pas… ». Puis, il s'est levé de sa chaise, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, a froissé la feuille de papier et me la lançait au visage avant de quitter précipitamment la salle.

« Même moi, je n'aurais pas osé, je crois. Ah ! Je comprends mieux à présent, c'était donc lui…

- Quoi lui ? »

Bill avait de nouveau chiffonné la feuille et jouait avec, comme un sale gamin insolent.

« Un élève que je ne connaissais pas, il m'a quelque peu bousculé dans les couloirs et j'ai cru qu'il allait mordre. Quoique à bien y réfléchir se faire mordre par un aussi mignon garçon ne doit pas être trop désagréable.

- Bill… »

Remus avait levé la tête au ciel, affligé lorsqu'il avait entendu son ami, le ton réprobateur de sa voix avait cependant clairement manqué sa cible.

« Oui ? J'ai dit quelque chose de faux, il n'est pas mignon peut-être ?

- Tu es désespérant. Tu parles d'un élève de Poudlard, TON élève d'après les options qu'il a choisies…

- Rabat-joie ! »

Bill avait croisé ses bras et faisait mine de bouder.

« Oui, enfin, s'il parle à d'autres comme il t'a parlé, je pense qu'il ne sera de toute manière pas très longtemps MON élève. Je n'ose imaginer la tête de Snape si ça lui était arrivé, il lui aurait couru après dans tous les couloirs de l'établissement, jusqu'à lui mettre la main dessus et il l'aurait amené manu militari devant Albus pour le faire renvoyer.

- Probablement mais je doute qu'Albus accepte de virer le jeune Potter aussi vite. Tu l'ignores peut-être mais le directeur a tout fait pour que le gamin soit admis à Poudlard, il a même menacé de démissionner si le conseil d'administration refusait d'entériner sa décision, c'est Severus qui me l'a dit. Et entre parenthèse, toujours d'après lui, Potter n'aurait jamais dû être admis ici.

- Tu parles, l'autre crétin a dû encore exagérer comme d'habitude…

- Je pensais comme toi, jusqu'à ce matin mais à présent j'ai quelques doutes, il me semble quand même un peu revêche à l'apprentissage et pas forcément adapté au lycée. »

Remus repensait à la scène de ce matin dans la cour, il avait vu une telle rage dans le regard du jeune homme, en près de quinze ans dans l'enseignement, il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et il en avait été troublé.

« Et pourquoi Albus tenait tant à ce que ce gamin soit accepté ?

- Sirius Black, le tuteur légal d'Harry Potter est un ami de longue date d'Albus, je pense qu'il a voulu lui venir en aide. Et puis tu le connais, il est toujours prêt à aider n'importe quel gamin en difficulté. Rappelle-toi du jeune Neville, Severus a essayé à maintes reprises de le faire expulser pour, je cite 'ses non-capacités congénitales à l'étude de la chimie' mais Albus a toujours résisté et refusé. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation de ce pauvre garçon, il m'a raconté sa triste histoire et je suis bien d'accord avec lui, Neville mérite bien toute notre attention et notre aide. »

Remus se souvenait parfaitement de son entretien l'hiver dernier, avec le vieux monsieur qui lui avait parlé de l'accident horrible des parents du jeune Londubat ayant provoqué la mort de son père et le coma de sa mère. Il essaya de ne pas montrer à Bill sa peine et continua.

« Pour en revenir à Potter, je ne te l'ai pas dit mais vendredi dernier, à la fin de mes cours, Albus m'a fait venir dans son bureau et il m'a demandé, ordonné serait peut-être le mot exact, de lui donner des heures de cours supplémentaires pour lui faire rattraper le retard qu'il a accumulé dans ses études. Cela prouve bien qu'Albus n'est pas prêt de le renvoyer, il fera au contraire tout pour que ce gamin réussisse et n'en veuille plus à la terre entière. Le problème c'est que je vais devoir accepter et…

- Tu ne vas pas te plaindre en plus, tu auras ce putain de canon brun pour toi tout seul plusieurs heures par semaine… Excuse-moi, je ne vais pas pleurer sur ton épaule. »

Remus repoussa sa chaise du bureau et dévisagea son alter ego étrangement.

« Comment ai-je pu un jour être intéressé par toi ? Ca me dépasse vraiment, je ne devais pas être bien à l'époque.

- Malheureusement ton cas n'a fait qu'empirer par la suite, tu as préféré me laisser tomber et tu as fini après quelques temps par te consoler dans les bras de Tonks, la parfaite petite épouse recommandée par maman Molly, garantie échangée ou remboursée. Au fait, tu en es où dans ton divorce, les papiers sont signés cette fois ?

- Délicatesse est ton second prénom ?

- Non, moi, c'est Bill J'ai-toujours-raison Weasley, je t'avais pourtant prévenu à l'époque de ne pas te marier avec elle pour les convenances. Mais revenons au plus important, tu crois qu'Albus accepterait que je prenne ta place en littérature pour les cours particuliers du beau gosse. Parce qu'apparemment, tu n'as pas le temps, et puis cela doit représenter beaucoup de travail surtout à ton âge…

- Mon âge ? Je ne t'avais jamais entendu t'en plaindre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

- Je te l'accorde que ton âge n'a jamais réellement posé problème en ce qui me concerne ! C'est même plutôt le contraire, après tout, c'est dans les vieux pots…

- Et c'est pour ça, Bill, que tu fantasmes sur un gamin de quinze ans que tu as croisé à peine dix secondes dans le couloir !

- Oh ! Je t'en prie, il doit avoir… dix-sept ans. Et puis il faut bien que jeunesse se forme.

- Tu comptes justifier tes propos inqualifiables de vieux prof libidineux qui veut se faire l'élève rebelle et en mal d'amour par de stupides proverbes.

- Vieux prof libidineux, je n'ai que 27 ans, Moony ! Et dois-je te rappeler que je n'étais guère plus vieux que lui quand tu m'as séduit ?

- Tu avais 21 ans, pas 17, je n'étais pas TON professeur et même si d'après toi, je suis très proche de la sénilité, je m'en souviens parfaitement et c'est toi qui m'as séduit, pas l'inverse…

- Détail, détail. »

Bill ricana et lança la feuille de papier toute chiffonnée dans la poubelle à l'opposé de la salle.

« Trois points. Et Bill Weasley remporte la coupe des quatre maisons sous les acclamations du public, les filles s'évanouissent et les garçons scandent son nom ! BILL, BILL, ouh ya, BILL, BILL ouh ya !

- Ca ne s'arrange pas…

- Que veux-tu ? Depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber, j'ai lentement mais irrémédiablement perdu la raison.

- Je crains que je n'ai rien avoir avec la situation, tu n'avais plus toute ta tête bien avant notre rencontre. »

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent avant d'éclater de rire, cela faisait des années qu'ils avaient appris à se connaître, ils pouvaient plaisanter et rire de quasiment tout. Toutefois, les traits du plus jeune se firent plus sérieux.

« Au fait, tu viens ce week-end, au Terrier ? J'y vais.

- Molly m'a invité mais c'est ma semaine avec Teddy, je veux en profiter au maximum. Et surtout, Charlie m'a téléphoné et m'a prévenu que ta mère avait aussi convié Nymph pour une ultime tentative de réconciliation. Alors je préfère m'abstenir, tu comprends.

- Cela fait déjà six mois que vous ne vivez plus ensemble, enfin si tenté que vous avez réellement un jour vécu ensemble. Désolé que ma mère n'arrive pas à l'admettre et ne te foute toujours pas la paix.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, Bill et puis cela part d'un bon sentiment.

- Oui, enfin, toujours est-il que ce week-end, je vais me retrouver avec Tonks en train de se lamenter sur son pauvre sort sous le regard compatissant de 'maman'. Tu crois que je pourrais m'inviter chez toi, histoire que je joue à tonton Billy avec ton fils. Teddy m'aime bien après tout.

- C'est normal, il est trop jeune, il ne peut pas se douter. Ote-moi d'un doute, tu es bien mon meilleur ami, Bill ?

- Quelle question ? On était déjà amis avant même que je te mette dans mon lit. Tu veux en venir où ?

- Promets-moi que lorsque mon fils aura 17 ans, tu ne tenteras rien avec lui au nom de notre amitié.

- Pourtant, il pourrait s'estimer heureux, je serai alors en plein dans la force de l'âge, j'aurai à peine plus de 40 ans, je pourrais lui faire découvrir des choses ô combien intéressantes.

- C'est définitif, tu es vraiment dérangé. »

Le roux fit son sourire le plus charmeur, celui dont il abusait pour se sortir des mauvais pas. Remus haussa un sourcil et éclata à nouveau d'un rire franc et sonore. Bill avait au moins réussi à détendre son ami qui avait été mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. L'homme eut bien du mal à retrouver son calme, lorsque débarqua sans même frapper à la porte le brun, nouvel élève de Poudlard. Harry se figea instantanément devant le spectacle des deux professeurs visiblement très amusés. Remus déglutit péniblement, le regard méprisant de l'élève le fit toutefois réagir.

« Mr Potter, que faites-vous ici ?

- Le Professeur Dumbledore a exigé que je passe vous voir immédiatement pour que je fixe l'horaire pour mes cours supplémentaires mais je peux vous laisser avec votre ami si je dérange.

- Harry, je te présente ton Professeur en musique pratique, Mr William Weasley.

- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour une conversation mondaine.

- Ouh ! Effectivement, il est un peu revêche.

- C'EST DE MOI DONT VOUS PARLEZ !

- Mais c'est qu'il mordrait. »

Le rouquin riait franchement, tandis que le plus jeune lui lançait des regards meurtriers. Remus toussota légèrement.

« Mr Weasley… Mr Weasley… Bill !

- Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu rejoindre ta classe ? Ton prochain cours ne va pas trop tarder si je ne m'abuse.

- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, j'ai bien compris, je suis indésirable dans cette pièce.

- Puisque tu le dis, tu as sûrement raison ! »

Faisant mine d'être vexé par les derniers propos de son collègue et ami, Bill se drapa de toute sa dignité et quitta la salle de cours, le visage fier et figé. Quand il passa près du lycéen, il ne put retenir un ultime ricanement.

« Je sens que vous allez détoner dans l'établissement, les autres profs vont vous A-DO-RER. »

L'élève le fustigea d'un regard presque haineux. Il attendit que le roux ait quitté les lieux et qu'il ait fermé la porte pour s'adresser à son Professeur de littérature :

« Est-ce vraiment un Professeur ? Il a plutôt la mentalité d'un élève de première année. »

Remus se força à garder son calme, il avait tourné sa tête vers un point imaginaire mais non moins fascinant de son bureau.

« Parfaitement, Mr Potter, c'est même l'un des professeurs préférés de l'ensemble du lycée et l'un des plus compétents aussi.

- Evidemment, ce doit être le professeur cool, celui A-DO-RE par toutes les jeunes filles en fleur avec ce look très travaillé d'artiste torturé. C'est étrange, je pensais que c'était vous qui aviez le rôle. »

Harry avait singé son enseignant quand il était sorti de la pièce.

« Mr Potter, je ne crois pas être la meilleure personne à qui vous pouvez tenir de tels propos, vous êtes élève et vous êtes en train de vous moquer de l'un de mes plus proches collègues et de vos camarades de classe.

- Vous n'avez qu'à me renvoyer voir Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore. Et non, je ne le ferai pas, cela vous arrangerait trop, Monsieur Potter. Je ne suis pas dupe de votre petit jeu. Vous faites partie de ce type d'élève qui pousse la carte de la provocation jusqu'à ce que l'un de vos professeurs craquent et vous fassent virer.

- Vous faites erreur, Monsieur. »

Harry s'était rapproché du bureau et fixait son Professeur qui venait seulement de relever la tête. Remus était interloqué, il avait inconsciemment croisé ses mains et attendait avidement ce que ce jeune homme si étrange allait ajouter. Le brun prit tout son temps et s'assit à la même place que ce matin, la première table juste devant le bureau.

« Effectivement, je me suis déjà fait virer des autres établissements que j'ai fréquenté car certains professeurs n'appréciaient que moyennement que je puisse dire tout haut ce que je pensais d'eux. Et si quelque part, je reconnais que cela m'arrangeait que l'on me renvoie, je pense que les directeurs auraient dû admettre que je ne disais que la vérité et me remerciaient au lieu de me jeter. Ceci dit pour cet ultime établissement, j'ai décidé de varier un peu par rapport à d'habitude. Je ne vais m'en prendre qu'à un seul professeur et voir jusqu'où il pourra tenir. Devinez qui ce sera…

- Eh bien, jeune homme, sachez que si je suis ce professeur, ce petit jeu n'aura aucun impact et ne prendra pas pied sur moi. Par contre, je serais très curieux, dans ce cas, de savoir pourquoi j'ai le droit à un tel traitement de faveur de votre part.

- Je me suis promis de vous faire ravaler votre sourire si condescendant de ce matin. »

Le brun posa ses jambes sur la table devant lui, fier de son coup d'éclat, son regard froid fit déglutir péniblement l'autre homme. Remus aurait dû s'offusquer de ses paroles et l'amener directement voir Albus mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, peut-être ce regard beaucoup trop vert et franc.

« Une autre question, Mr Potter, si vous n'avez aucune envie de rester ici et de passer vos A-levels, comme vous semblez le dire, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici et avoir accepté d'être inscrit dans cette école… Serait-ce qu'au fond de vous, vous n'êtes pas aussi persuadé que ça que se faire virer est une bonne chose ? »

Le jeune homme resta coi, sous l'attaque, il avait dû croire qu'il serait le seul à jouer peut-être même qu'il pensait déjà avoir gagné mais Remus n'était pas aussi inoffensif et sans arme qu'il en avait l'air, surtout qu'au regard haineux, le professeur refusait de se déstabiliser et répondait par un sourire.

« Très bien, le sujet est donc clos. Vous êtes ainsi venu pour savoir quand je peux vous donner vos heures supplémentaires. J'en ai déjà parlé avec le Professeur Dumbledore le jour où il m'a annoncé votre venue. J'ai accepté de vous donner cinq heures de plus par semaine…

- Cinq heures rien que pour de la littérature qui ne me servira à rien.

- Je disais donc cinq heures et ce jusqu'à ce que je juge que vous n'en ayez plus besoin.

- Je sais déjà cela, Dumbledore m'en a fait part.

- Votre emploi du temps vous permet-il de rester une heure de plus, le lundi matin ? Si vous êtes là, a priori, je suppose que c'est possible.

- Oui.

- Bon, la première heure est donc fixée de 11h à midi, le lundi matin. »

Les deux hommes passèrent un quart d'heure pour trouver des horaires et durent se résoudre, à faire que les cours supplémentaires aient lieu après la fin des cours, de 18 à 20h, le mardi et jeudi soir. Il était difficile de savoir lequel des deux était le plus embêté mais Remus ne voulait pas abandonner, il avait donné sa parole à Albus pour aider ce jeune. L'enseignant hésita longuement mais décida malgré tout de faire une nouvelle tentative et sortit d'un tiroir de son bureau un second exemplaire du questionnaire, il ne dit rien et le tendit simplement avec un crayon à papier parfaitement taillé. Les yeux aux reflets d'or s'accrochèrent à ceux émeraude. C'était comme si le temps s'était suspendu et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne bougeait. Remus en profita pour observer avec encore plus d'attention, son nouvel élève. Pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait penser de lui, il n'avait jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui été confronté à un élève qui se braque dès les premières heures de façon aussi radicale qu'imprévisible. Cela le gênait d'autant plus qu'il était généralement très apprécié de ses étudiants et qu'il évitait le plus possible toute situation conflictuelle. Les minutes s'égrenaient dans un silence étourdissant, Harry avait fouillé dans la poche de son pantalon et jouait à présent avec son paquet de cigarettes, il jaugeait son adversaire, il attendait de se faire renvoyer de la salle. Pour Lupin, il était évident que le lycéen n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions qu'il devait considérer comme stupides et pure perte de temps. Remus décida donc de prendre les choses en main, après tout, c'était lui, l'adulte.

« Mr Potter, ce n'est pas que le fait de rester assis et de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux me déplaisent mais je n'ai pas toute la matinée, alors si vous permettez… »

Il se leva, se retourna et prit le chiffon pour effacer les inscriptions sur le tableau. »

Il eut des difficultés à cacher son fou rire lorsque le brun piqué au vif s'énerva.

« Je suis encore là, PROFESSEUR.

- Oui ?

- Vous… vous… Je peux y aller à présent, votre numéro est terminé ?

- Vous avez fini de répondre au questionnaire ?

- Je croyais y avoir déjà répondu.

- Comme vous souhaitez, vous pouvez disposer.

- C'est tout ?

- Je vais dire que c'est votre jour de chance, je vous laisse votre liberté, alors que vous devriez rester encore une demi-heure. J'aimerais toutefois que vous preniez le questionnaire des fois que l'inspiration vous vienne, après tout, ce n'est pas impossible. »

Alors que Remus ne s'était pas une seule fois retourné vers le lycéen, il fit enfin volte-face, le garçon aux cheveux savamment ébouriffés le dévisageait froidement.

« Si vous pensez m'amadouer avec cet argument et aussi facilement, vous êtes encore plus pathétique que ce que je pensais ! »

Remus aurait dû se mettre en colère, des éclairs auraient dû fuser de ses yeux dorés comme dans les yeux trop verts de son interlocuteur mais ce fut le contraire, il ne put retenir un sourire de flotter sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la dernière réplique de son tout nouvel élève, il devait vraiment reconnaître qu'il le trouvait particulièrement dépaysant, tellement franc et direct surtout par rapport à ses autres élèves tellement pourris et blasés par la vie.

« Et si vous, vous pensez me mettre hors de moi en me traitant de pathétique, sachez que vous faites erreur. Et je tiens à vous rassurer si comme vous me l'avez dit tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes juré de me faire perdre mon sourire condescendant, ce ne sera pas aussi facile. Vous allez devoir faire preuve de patience, d'imagination et vous montrez très tenace si vous espérez vraiment vous faire virer suite à une de mes plaintes auprès du directeur, vous pouvez vous attendre à une bataille de longue durée, peut-être même jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Après tout, je suis payé pour que vous ayez le meilleur enseignement possible et je compte bien tenir cet engagement. A présent, je réitère ce que je vous ai dit, vous pouvez disposer. Après tout, nous allons avoir cours particulier demain et je ne voudrais pas que vous épuisiez toutes les possibilités de me mettre en colère dès aujourd'hui, ce serait tellement dommage. Enfin, je suppose que vous ne manquez pas de ressource. »

Dire que le jeune homme paraissait surpris serait un doux euphémisme, il était carrément abasourdi. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent littéralement, sous le choc des dernières paroles de son professeur. Remus pensa que cette fois, Potter avait vraiment compris qu'il devrait trouver autre chose qu'être un simple gamin insupportable et insolent pour se faire renvoyer de son cours. Le jeune homme pris au dépourvu scruta son professeur, Remus eut l'insigne impression que pour la première fois, autre chose que du mépris était visible dans les yeux verts. Evidemment, la rage fit rapidement son retour dans les pupilles émeraude. Après ces quelques instants d'hébétude, le jeune homme ne se rebiffa pas, à la place, très calmement et sans aucune précipitation, le brun se leva alors de sa chaise, tout en laissant le questionnaire et partit sans juger utile de saluer son professeur. Remus ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, il ne prononça qu'un simple 'N'oubliez pas, Mr Potter, demain, six heures, dans cette même salle'. Le châtain entendit seulement un grognement indistinct comme seule réponse.

Le reste de la journée, après cet étrange entretien avec son nouvel élève se déroula sur le même rythme qu'habituellement. Evidemment, il n'échappa pas à la fin de ses cours, à la convocation dans le bureau d'Albus, devant une tasse de thé fumant, le vieil homme, toujours aussi curieux voulait savoir comment s'était passé cette première journée en présence du jeune Harry. Le professeur de littérature s'était alors montré poli et évasif, il ne voulait pas encore alarmer le vieil homme, toutefois, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, il semblerait que Severus et Argus Rusard, le concierge, aient déjà fait part de leurs récriminations. Heureusement ou peut-être malheureusement dans le cas du brun, cela faisait des années que le directeur au nez aquilin ne tenait plus vraiment compte de leur opinion trop empreinte de partialité.

Lorsque enfin il frappa à la porte de sa voisine, après avoir perdu près de trente minutes dans les bouchons, à plus de six heures, Remus se sentait totalement lessivé, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'un jour tous ses élèves finiraient par l'achever avec leur 'j'ai oublié mon devoir', 'Monsieur je n'ai pas mes affaires' et autres commentaires aussi insipides qu'idiots. Au lieu que ce soit cette douce madame Figg qui lui ouvre la porte, un petit garçon blond comme les blés lui fonça littéralement dessus.

« Papa, papa ! Ma'me Figg, c'est papa.

- Je sais, j'arrive, mon chéri. »

Remus avait pris dans ses bras son fils.

« Tu sais, tu sais, on a été au zoo et j'ai vu des éphélants.

- Des éléphants ! Tu as été gentil avec Madame Figg et tu n'as fait de bêtises au moins ?

- Non, j'ai pas fait de bêtises. »

Le petit bout secouait frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite, pour affirmer ses dires, cependant, au regard impuissant de la vieille dame qui les rejoignait Remus avait quelques doutes.

« Tu en es bien sûr ?

- Oui !

- Arabella ? »

Madame Figg qui se tenait le dos légèrement courbé sourit et passa dans les cheveux fins du petit garçon.

« Il s'est très bien comporté, il est juste difficile à suivre par moment. »

Alors que le père prononçait un simple désolé et reposait par terre son fils. Teddy tira de sa petite main celle de Remus.

« P'pa, viens voir ce qu'on a fait.

- Je te suis, champion. »

L'enfant qui avait hérité des mêmes yeux dorés que son père avait le regard pétillant de malice et courut droit vers le salon. Il se dirigea directement vers la table basse où étaient éparpillés tous les crayons de couleur que Nymph avait offert à son fils.

« Je t'ai dessiné.

- Fais-moi voir ça. »

Remus s'était installé sur la vielle banquette bordeaux, toute élimée et avait pris sur ses genoux Teddy, il regarda avec grande attention le dessin, il essayait vainement de voir où était son visage. Son fils avait ses yeux qui brillaient de fierté. Indéniablement, il avait hérité de la passion de sa mère mais n'avait pas encore son talent.

« C'est très réussi.

- Tu le gardes ?

- Bien sûr, répondit le professeur avant de faire une bise dans les cheveux de son fils. »

Une heure plus tard, Remus pouvait enfin s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré chez lui, il était soulagé, madame Figg avait semblé ravie de garder Teddy quatre heures de plus dans la semaine et pour une fois, Teddy épuisé par sa journée s'était endormi aussitôt après son bain. Il avait profité du calme régnant dans son appartement en plein cœur de Soho pour se servir un verre de Whisky qu'il sirotait avec délectation. Il ne pouvait empêcher un sourire d'orner ses lèvres à la vue du dessin de son fils, Remus encore quatre ans auparavant n'aurait jamais cru cela possible, il avait un fils qui le remplissait un peu plus chaque jour de joie et de fierté. Après une pause plus que mérité et bien que détestant cela, il dut se résoudre à s'atteler à son travail sous un fond de jazz, il ressortit de son sac rempli de manuel tout un tas de copies encore non corrigées qu'il aurait tant aimé ne jamais avoir à ouvrir. Au milieu de toutes ces feuilles, il regarda quelques secondes le second questionnaire que Potter avait refusé de remplir et secoua la tête, il risquait vraiment d'avoir des difficultés avec cet élève, il se promit alors de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que le gamin cesse de détester le monde entier.

A suivre…


	3. Chapter 3 : Le questionnaire

Et non vous ne rêvez ou ne cauchemardez pas (réponse au choix), je poste bien le troisième chapitre du temps d'une année

Et non vous ne rêvez ou ne cauchemardez pas (réponse au choix), je poste bien le troisième chapitre du temps d'une année. Eh vouii, il est hors de question que j'abandonne cette histoire même si pour l'instant, les délais de publications sont assez chaotiques, mais vous savez tous que le travail et tout et tout empêche d'avancer sur le plus important, les fics…

Bon, reprenons, la dernière fois vous avez fait la connaissance de Bill ex-petit ami assez diabolique du gentil professeur de littérature, Remus mais aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à une confrontation entre Remus et Harry et vous allez voir, elle ne sera pas de tout repos surtout pour notre Mumus.

Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette suite.

A bientôt.

Nadwen (qui ne préfère pas donner de date quant à la prochaine publication, même si elle viendra)

**Chapitre 3 : Le questionnaire**

Harry tournait en rond devant la porte de la salle de littérature, il avait déjà par trois fois cogner contre le bois de la chambranle sans succès. Jusqu'à présent, personne ne lui avait répondu. Pourtant, dans exactement vingt minutes et vingt-huit secondes, son cours particulier avec ce crétin de Lupin allait commencer et ce dernier n'était toujours pas arrivé. Il aurait pu faire un effort, Harry savait parfaitement que Lupin n'avait pas d'autres heures de programmer. Déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il avait commencé les cours à Poudlard et Harry ne cessait de se demander combien de temps faudrait-il encore avant que l'autre crétin ne flanche. Il aurait dû choisir comme cible privilégiée la vieille chauve-souris qui lui sert de professeur de sciences, il aurait déjà été viré et depuis longtemps mais bon, il avait annoncé dès le premier jour son plan à Lupin et c'était pour lui une question d'honneur, il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que ce soit le professeur de littérature qui demande sa tête au vieux fouineur. Et dire qu'il venait juste de se faire exclure du cours de chimie pour avoir discuté ou plus exactement pour s'être moqué de la chauve-souris avec Zabini. Pourquoi Lupin refusait-il obstinément d'en faire autant ?

Le premier jour, pourtant, après son esclandre, Harry était persuadé de remporter rapidement la partie, il avait clairement fait comprendre à son professeur qu'il allait lui pourrir sa misérable existence d'enseignant jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse renvoyer de Poudlard. Et l'élève était absolument convaincu d'une chose, jamais personne ne résisterait très longtemps à ses réflexions et à sa mauvaise volonté… Du moins en était-il persuadé il y a encore quelques jours ? Pourtant rien, pas une fois, il ne s'était fait renvoyer des cours particuliers de littérature. Il avait pourtant hurlé, n'écoutait absolument rien et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Malgré tout, Lupin était resté le gentil professeur chéri de tous et qui cherche la sympathie de l'élève légèrement instable, nouvellement arrivé et cela horripilait Harry plus que tout et lui donnait la nausée.

Depuis la première fois, les cours de rattrapage se déroulaient de la même façon. Tout d'abord, Lupin demandait à Harry s'il était prêt à répondre à présent au questionnaire. Le brun lui indiquait systématiquement qu'il n'y voyait aucun intérêt car il n'avait qu'un seul objectif à l'heure actuelle, se faire renvoyer de cet établissement. Son professeur de littérature fermait alors toujours son cahier devant lui et ajoutait, sans le moindre signe d'énervement que le cours pouvait donc commencer.

'Le cours peut donc maintenant commencer.' Au souvenir de ces paroles, Harry renifla de dédain. Il appelait cela un cours, il ne manquait pas de toupet. Ce fameux 'cours' consistait pour l'élève à frapper deux gommes l'une contre l'autre tout en jetant un œil de temps en temps sur l'horloge, tandis que Lupin partait dans des élucubrations sur tel ou tel auteur. Quand Lupin en avait assez, il s'arrêtait et demandait à Harry s'il avait des questions, ce dernier le plus souvent ignorait simplement son professeur, parfois il lui arrivait de le toiser avec hargne. A une ou deux reprises, quand l'envie lui en avait pris Harry avait amené son cahier à dessin avec lui et préparé ses devoirs pour le prochain cours de Madame Lupin. Beurk, en plus d'exister, les professeurs se permettent même de se reproduire. Il n'osait imaginer ce que le mélange entre Lupin et sa dépressive de femme aux cheveux roses pouvait donner.

Harry se morigéna. Pourquoi attendait-il aussi sagement le début de ce cours particulier aussi lamentable qu'inutile ? Il ferait mieux de partir immédiatement. Il préfèrerait évidemment que Lupin arrive maintenant. Harry pourrait lui demander d'avancer l'heure de début et si par chance, l'autre refusait, il aurait une vraie excuse pour Sirius. Il s'imaginait déjà la scène. Sirius reviendrait à la maison après avoir été le chercher en vain à Poudlard. Furieux, le tuteur serait sur le point de fâcher Harry mais ce dernier dirait de son air le plus faussement angélique qu'absolument, tout était de la faute de son professeur de littérature qui ne le supporte pas et qui a refusé d'avancer son cours de vingt minutes. Jouissif… Il en était à ce point dans ses pensées, lorsqu'Harry perçut un bruit de l'autre côté de la cloison. Lupin venait sans doute d'entrer par la seconde porte, celle qui donne sur le couloir est. Alors que le lycéen s'apprêtait à frapper contre la chambranle, il entendit une voix encore plus agaçante que celle de Lupin, Weasley était lui aussi présent et comme à l'accoutumée, on pouvait entendre sa voix nasillarde à des kilomètres. Le jeune homme qui aurait dû marquer sa présence, préféra au contraire coller son oreille pour mieux entendre ce que les deux professeurs se disaient. Après tout, c'était le moment ou jamais pour apprendre les petits secrets de Lupin et ainsi de trouver un moyen de mettre définitivement hors de lui, ce satané professeur de littérature. Harry perçut le bruit de deux chaises qui frottent sur le parquet.

« Nous serons plus tranquilles pour parler ici, je n'ai pas trop confiance dans la salle des profs. J'ai toujours l'impression que Chourave scrute le moindre de mes faits et gestes.

- En même temps, si tu ne te comportais pas comme un adolescent attardé devant elle, elle ne te traiterait pas comme un de ses élèves qu'on ne doit absolument pas perdre du regard. Je tiens à te rappeler si tu as oublié que tu es pire que nos quatrièmes années par moment.

- J'aurai dit sixième année… Ils sont plus libérés, avant ils sont encore trop jeunes et pour la plupart, ils ne savent pas encore ce qui est le plus important dans la vie.

- Je ne veux absolument pas savoir de quoi tu parles.

- Tiens, père la morale est de retour parmi nous.

- Il y a une différence entre être un père la morale comme tu le dis si bien et être quelqu'un de raisonnable, sensé et pas obsédé par tout ce qui porte un pantalon. »

Harry releva la tête, Remus avait bien dit 'pantalon'. Les rumeurs étaient donc bien fondées. Blaise lui en avait déjà parlé mais il n'y avait pas totalement cru. Pourtant, cette fois, Harry devait se rendre à l'évidence la belette était donc bel et bien gay. L'élève s'imaginait déjà les rangées de filles de Poudlard en vêtement de deuil, sanglotant lamentablement, si la nouvelle venait à se propager. Un sourire sarcastique fleurit malgré lui sur ses lèvres. Ces renseignements pourraient s'avérer utiles dans quelques mois.

« Alors, tu n'as pas oublié de me raconter quelque chose par hasard ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Devine !

- Ah, ça… »

Le ton du professeur de littérature était las, le brun pouvait déjà s'imaginer Lupin passer dans un geste impatient sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu es retourné au Terrier ?

- Oui, hier. Mon cher frère et accessoirement ton avocat était là aussi et il m'a tout raconté. Elle ne te rend pas la vie facile.

- Est-ce que je peux lui en vouloir ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Arrête de l'excuser ce qu'elle a fait est juste inadmissible. »

Harry tendait encore plus l'oreille. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il paraissait évident que c'était grave, très grave au ton sérieux de Weasley. Et puis qui était ce 'elle' ? La femme de Lupin, sa maîtresse… De plus en plus, Harry se disait qu'au final, c'était une bonne chose de se faire virer du cours de Snape. A ce rythme-là, il allait apprendre les secrets les plus inavouables des deux pires professeurs de l'établissement, Lupin et Weasley.

« Elle essaie de faire ce qu'elle croit juste.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est juste de faire ? Que tu n'aies plus le droit de garder Teddy avec toi. C'est ton fils autant que le sien et ce n'est pas parce que vous vous séparez définitivement, qu'elle doit te faire endurer tout cela.

- Bill ! »

Lupin et sa femme divorceraient-ils ? C'était bien ce que venait de sous-entendre Weasley. C'était étrange, Harry n'avait jusqu'à ce jour jamais entendu la moindre rumeur sur la fin prochaine du mariage de Lupin. Certes, il était évident que le professeur de dessin ne débordait pas de joie de vivre mais jusqu'à présent le brun avait mis son état sous le compte du fait qu'elle devait vivre avec l'autre idiot. Harry ne pouvait cependant pas vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le plus urgent c'était de ne pas perdre une miette de la conversation, il pourrait toujours réfléchir plus tard, à ce qu'il ferait de ces informations.

« Non, Rem', je ne peux pas lui pardonner et tu ne devrais pas être aussi défaitiste, riposte. Elle n'est pas parfaite elle non plus.

- D'un point de vue marital, si. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, si je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé.

- Elle l'a su, elle l'a toujours su. Elle a tout mis en œuvre pour te séduire et le jour où tu as fini par céder, elle est tombée enceinte comme par hasard.

- Arrête, Bill ! Je sais ce que tu penses, tu me l'as déjà assez souvent répété. Ce n'était qu'un accident, je n'avais pas à boire autant ce soir-là. Et ô combien même, elle a tout orchestré pour tomber enceinte, dois-je te rappeler que c'est grâce à cela que Teddy est venu au monde et je ne peux pas le regretter. Il est ce qui m'est le plus cher au monde. »

Harry pouvait entendre le rouquin soupirait, il se l'imaginait déjà boudant, les bras croisés, refusant toute opposition. Qui l'eut cru ? Cet épouvantable professeur de littérature avait apparemment une vie personnelle des plus dissolues. Il était apparemment en train de divorcer d'une femme, pire d'une collègue, qui avait fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour lui mettre le grappin dessus. Monsieur au-dessus de tout soupçon ne serait-il pas aussi parfait qu'il en a l'air ? Harry se demandait s'il pouvait cacher quelque chose de pire.

« Non, mais Remus, je sais bien que tu aimes Teddy par-dessus tout, mais tu n'étais pas obligé pour autant de te marier. Je connais d'autres mecs dans ta situation et cela ne leur ait même pas venu en tête de se marier pour de telles raisons.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir plus de principe que Lee ou même Vincent. »

Harry ne put se retenir et souffla bruyamment. Décidément, Lupin lui sortait par les yeux, il se sentait vraiment trop investi dans ce rôle d'homme parfait.

« Bill, tu as entendu ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

- Du bruit derrière la porte. Je me demande si… »

Déjà, le professeur de littérature se levait pour aller vérifier s'il avait raison. _Et merde…_ pensa Harry. Bon, d'un autre côté, s'il se faisait surprendre en train d'écouter aux portes une conversation personnelle entre deux professeurs, il avait probablement une occasion unique de se faire renvoyer ou du moins exclure provisoirement du lycée. Malheureusement, pour lui, comme d'habitude, Weasley ne lui laissa même pas le droit d'espérer.

« Reste là, Remus John Lupin et ne détourne pas la conversation. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Non, mais c'est vrai, Bill, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu du bruit dans le couloir.

- Peu importe. Si quelqu'un écoute cette conversation, c'est qu'il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à faire et il ferait mieux de partir. »

Harry ragea intérieurement, Bill avait presque hurlé sa dernière phrase. Serait-il possible que l'autre nigaud puisse lui aussi se douter de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre ? Au final, Harry se dit qu'il préférait rester caché derrière la porte, cela lui permettait d'en apprendre davantage et il tut sa présence.

« Et puis tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, Rem', ce que tu comptais faire pour Tonks, Charlie avait l'air d'insinuer hier que tu ne voulais pas contre-attaquer.

- Il a raison, c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas… pour Teddy. Il n'a que cinq ans et je ne pense pas que le spectacle de ses parents se déchirant et prêts au pire pour sa garde soit une bonne chose.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas te séparer d'elle dans ce cas.

- Je ne pense pas non plus que voir ses parents vivre ensemble, sans amour soit aussi un bon exemple.

- Tu es bien compliqué. »

Harry se surprit pour une fois à être d'accord avec Weasley. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet homme, cela était au-dessus de ses moyens.

« J'ai essayé mais je ne l'aime pas, enfin pas comme un homme doit aimer sa femme.

- Tu m'étonnes… Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as jamais regardé une femme ainsi ? »

_Est-ce que par hasard ?..._

« Bill, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, cela n'a rien à voir !

- Evidemment, que je suis bête !

- Durant la première année de mon mariage, j'y ai cru, je voulais tout faire pour que notre histoire réussisse et je me disais que j'aimais Nymph' mais après, j'ai dû me rendre compte de l'évidence, j'étais attaché à elle mais comme à un ami, je ne ressentais pas d'amour. Rien. Pendant trois ans, nous avons vécu chacun dans une bulle. Je me suis éloigné d'elle et elle a commencé à déprimer. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai voulu divorcer. Je me suis dit que cela lui ferait du bien. Elle pourrait tourner la page.

- Tu parles. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être naïf ? Elle s'est un peu plus enfoncée dans la dépression, elle a tout fait en premier pour que tu changes d'avis et à présent, elle a décidé d'employer la manière forte : la délation et le chantage affectif.

- N'exagère pas.

- Ah bon et dire au juge que vu ton mode de vie, tu n'es pas un bon exemple pour ton fils ; tu qualifierais ça comment. Elle veut ruiner ta vie car tu as refusé de retourner avec elle, c'est aussi simple que cela. »

Harry regrettait vaguement de ne pas pouvoir voir la scène, il se demandait quelle tête faisait Lupin. Le fait de ne pas y assister physiquement devait lui faire perdre une bonne partie du spectacle.

« S'il te plaît, Bill. Ton frère m'a assez fait la morale hier soir au téléphone. Je ne veux pas me battre sur ce terrain-là. Elle a ses raisons et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

- Franchement, Rem', je ne te comprends pas, tu t'es fait piégé par elle et après quand elle s'est rendu compte que cela ne fonctionnait pas, elle se venge, elle raconte que tu es sorti avec moi et que tu es homo… »

Aucun doute n'était permis cette fois, quelque chose ou plus vraisemblablement quelqu'un avait bien frappé contre la porte. Lupin se leva donc directement et ouvrit la porte d'un coup. Harry Potter, le regard droit et direct, se tenait derrière. Instinctivement, Remus espéra que le nouvel élève n'avait rien entendu de sa conversation avec Bill. Jusqu'à ce jour, il n'avait jamais entendu la moindre rumeur filtrée sur son compte et il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas. Et si par mégarde, Potter avait entendu quoi que ce soit et qu'il en parle à Zabini, cela en était fini de sa réputation. Harry tenta de se comporter le plus naturellement possible, il venait d'apprendre une information essentielle mais il ne voulait pas dévoiler son jeu tant que ce crétin de Weasley serait encore dans les parages.

« Professeur Lupin, je viens de me faire renvoyer du cours de Snape…

- Professeur Snape.

- De la chauve-souris ! »

Harry put entendre le rire étouffé de Weasley que Lupin foudroya du regard. Harry pouvait lire dans les yeux de son professeur 'cesse tout de suite, Bill, tu es devant un élève. Donne l'exemple.'

« Et que puis-je donc faire pour vous, Monsieur Potter ?

- Serait-il possible d'avancer notre cours ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je serai bien parti mais je me suis dit que cela me voudrait une heure supplémentaire la prochaine fois.

- Evidemment, je comprends. Vous… vous attendez devant la porte depuis longtemps ? »

Harry jubilait, Lupin paraissait plutôt gêné, il devait vraiment tenir à sa petite réputation de professeur parfait.

« Non… pas trop. »

Lupin déglutit un peu difficilement, la réponse de Potter était bien trop imprécise. Le professeur de littérature priait pour que son élève n'ait rien entendu.

« Vous acceptez d'avancer le cours alors ? »

Le ton était bien trop mielleux. Cette fois, Remus en était persuadé, Potter avait au moins entendu des bribes de la conversation.

« Oui, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre de votre temps. Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous nous laisser ?

- Comme tu veux mais ne crois pas que nous avons fini notre conversation, nous en reparlerons plus tard et réfléchis bien. »

Bill avait accepté de mettre un terme très rapidement à leur entretien et Remus lui en était reconnaissant. Lui aussi avait dû comprendre que le jeune Potter avait entendu en partie leur conversation.

« Prenez place. »

La voix d'habitude si claire de Lupin était nettement plus lourde, hésitante. Harry feignit de n'avoir rien remarqué et se coula à sa place habituelle, juste en face du bureau de l'enseignant. Lupin tenta tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître et commença :

« Je vais reprendre le cours là où je l'avais laissé la dernière fois. Tout d'abord, voulez-vous répondre au questionnaire d'entrée ? »

Déjà, le professeur ouvrait son livre au sixième chapitre, ne pensant pas une seconde à ce que le rituel si bien huilé puisse varier. Alors qu'il commençait la lecture d'un sonnet de Shakespeare, il entendit un léger raclement de gorge et il sursauta légèrement. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Pardon. Un problème, Monsieur Potter ? Je pensais que vous vouliez finir notre cours particulier au plus vite, autant ne pas perdre de temps inutilement.

- Loin de moi, l'idée de vous retarder ou d'interrompre de façon puérile votre si brillante lecture, mais il me semble que vous ne m'avez pas remis le questionnaire.

- Auriez-vous changé d'avis ? Accepteriez-vous d'y répondre ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous m'aviez juré ne jamais faire une chose aussi ridiculement inintéressante.

- Que voulez-vous ? Il faut croire que vos méthodes pédagogiques si innovantes ont réussi à amadouer le plus réfractaire de vos élèves, vous devriez vous en réjouir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire faussement angélique qui irradiait le visage de Potter donnait des frissons à Remus. S'il avait pu croire un instant que le gamin n'allait pas tirer profit de la discussion qu'il venait de surprendre, après ce petit intermède d'une rare hypocrisie, ces dernières illusions venaient de s'envoler. Lupin alla chercher un exemplaire du formulaire d'entrée qu'il avait soigneusement rangé au fond de son bureau, n'espérant plus rien depuis longtemps. Il le tendit négligemment au petit brun.

« Si vous y tenez, allez-y, je vous laisse cinq minutes pour répondre.

- Ah, non, Professeur. Rappelez-vous, c'est vous qui y teniez tant. »

Harry décocha à son professeur de littérature son plus beau sourire, celui qu'il n'avait pour l'instant réservé qu'à Zabini, le seul mec qu'il jugeait un tant soit peu potable dans ce bahut. Le brun réfléchit quelques minutes avant de commencer à remplir, il voulait pousser à bout son professeur. Il écrivit lentement, il jubilait d'avance, il avait hâte de voir la tête de Lupin. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces dernières semaines de cours, il méritait bien cette petite vengeance. Harry mit bien un quart d'heure avant d'être satisfait de ses réponses.

Remus le regardait attentivement, il ne pouvait lire ce qu'écrivait le jeune homme et il se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. L'enseignant était convaincu que Potter avait entendu sa conversation et qu'il avait parfaitement compris sa situation personnelle et pourtant, il n'avait encore rien dit, il attendait pour cracher son venin. Lupin s'attendait au pire et lorsqu'il entendit le brun crier presque pour dire qu'il en avait terminé, il avait comme une boule à l'estomac. Il prit la feuille que son élève avait précautionneusement pliée. Lorsqu'il déplia le papier, il remarqua une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux vert émeraude. Il parcourut rapidement les premières lignes sans grand intérêt puisqu'il s'agissait d'un simple récapitulatif de la situation familiale et scolaire et Remus n'en ignorait rien grâce à Albus Dumbledore. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il découvrit la liste impressionnante de référence littéraire anglaise, française, américaine. Le problème est que la plupart aurait été cité comme le parfait petit listing gay. Une saison en enfer de Rimbaud, Le portrait de Dorian Gray d'Oscar Wilde, L'amant russe de Gilles Leroy, L'homme qui tomba amoureux de la lune de Spanbauer et tant d'autres…

Lupin s'arrêta alors, il ne devait pas se laisser faire par ce morveux. Il essaya tant bien que mal de ne rien laisser paraître et d'une voix aussi neutre que possible, il reprit :

« Je n'avais aucune idée de votre réel niveau, Monsieur Potter. D'après vos lectures, vous semblez avoir lu un certain nombre d'auteurs classiques et contemporains…

- Même si la littérature n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection, je suis effectivement un lecteur assidu, enfin si l'histoire est instructive et m'interpelle, cela va s'en dire. »

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une blague de très mauvais goût. Il se demandait si Potter n'était pas homophobe en plus de son côté gamin capricieux et revêche. Le professeur se refusa à tout autre commentaire et préféra continuer de lire le questionnaire. La dernière rubrique qui traitait des activités extrascolaires, des loisirs s'avéra encore plus édifiante.

_« Activités préférées :_

_- Comme je vous l'avais écrit la dernière fois, je mettrai en numéro deux, emmerder les professeurs et me faire virer des différents lycées qui ont eu l'insigne honneur de me compter parmi leurs élèves._

_- Mais gardons le meilleur pour la fin, car mon activité extrascolaire ou scolaire (selon les occasions qui s'offrent à moi) est la BAISE, de préférence avec les hommes et en dessous, sans doute mon côté paresseux. Après une bonne cuite, je me suis déjà laissé tenter par l'autre sexe, je n'en garde cependant guère de souvenir agréable. »_

Harry jubilait littéralement, son professeur au fur et à mesure de sa lecture avait blêmi. Après tout, il n'avait fait que répondre honnêtement à ce fichu questionnaire. Lupin ne devait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il n'avait plus qu'à compter les secondes avant que Monsieur-je-suis-le-meilleur-professeur-du-monde ne le vire définitivement de son cours. Quinze jours mais il avait gagné. Il en était certain.

Remus réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il pouvait toujours renvoyer le gamin mais dans ce cas, le brun aurait remporté une victoire écrasante et il n'en était absolument pas question.

« Un problème, Professeur ?

- Certainement pas, Potter. Que croyez-vous donc ? Vous êtes, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, le cinquante-troisième élève à me faire par le biais de ce questionnaire des avances plus ou moins directes. Bon, je vous l'accorde. Ce sont le plus souvent les jeunes filles qui se déclarent ainsi et là où vous employez les termes de baise et de sexe, elles parlent de romantisme et d'amour éternel mais les choses reviennent au même final. Vous êtes d'accord avec moi ? »

Harry était suffoqué, il était pourtant persuadé de gagner, d'écraser l'autre abruti mais de toute évidence, il devrait se montrer encore plus persévérant et imaginatif. Remus posa alors le questionnaire sur le coin du bureau et reprit son livre des sonnets de Shakespeare avant de déclarer simplement.

« Bien, le cours peut donc maintenant commencer. »

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4 : Choix

**Coucou et voui, je ne suis pas morte même si c'est mon premier chapitre de posté depuis un peu plus d'un mois mais bon je commence une thèse, tout en travaillant à temps plein et en plus j'ai un gros rhume. (Fin du 3615mylife)**

**Alors la dernière fois, il y avait eu un cours très difficile entre nos deux héros. Alors va-t-il y avoir des répercussions ? Et puis vu leur départ, les deux peuvent-ils se rapprocher ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira.**

**Juste en ce moment, ce n'est pas la grande forme, comme je l'ai dit et c'est bête mais les reviews sont un remède très efficace et donc si ce chapitre vous a un tant soit peu plus, laissez-moi une review, si vous avez le temps. Je suis sûre que j'écrirai plus vite la suite de l'homme qui murmurait.**

**A bientôt et bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Choix**

Une voiture rouge de sport se gara en trombe, devant les portes de l'un des lycées les plus huppés de Londres. A sa vue, un jeune homme brun, particulièrement énervé écrasa sa cigarette en quatrième vitesse et ouvrit violemment la portière. Il jeta son sac sans ménagement avant de prendre place dans le véhicule.

« Harry, tu as déjà fini ? J'étais persuadé d'avoir encore quelques minutes. Tu ne t'es pas fait virer de cours au moins !

- La confiance règne. Je me suis arrangé avec Lupin pour finir plus tôt, c'est tout. Tu peux aller le voir, pour vérifier, si tu veux. Il doit être encore dans sa salle de cours, le connaissant, il doit y passer la nuit.

- Harry, ne sois pas médisant envers tes professeurs, s'il te plaît. »

L'unique réponse du brun consista en un regard froid, pour ne pas dire glacé. Sirius souffla et préféra redémarrer l'aston martin sans un mot ni même un regard en direction du garçon. Depuis l'arrivée d'Harry dans sa vie, il avait appris à détecter sa mauvaise humeur et là, il en était sûr, il était absolument furieux, ses yeux verts auraient pu foudroyer n'importe qui. Le gamin boudait et boudait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il regardait la ville défilée sous ses yeux avec rage et rancoeur, sans prêter le moins du monde attention à son parrain qui tentait tant bien que mal de faire la conversation. En vérité, tout son esprit n'était plus que tourner vers un seul problème : LUPIN ! Il se demandait bien ce qu'il pourrait inventer à présent, pour se faire virer. Comment était-ce possible que cet idiot de Lupin ait pu garder son calme après cette histoire de questionnaire ? Harry était persuadé que jusqu'à ce jour, il ne s'était jamais moqué autant de qui que ce soit et l'autre s'était contenté de lui faire un cours des plus rasoirs sans se départir de son sourire, sans revenir sur l'incident en début d'heure, il ne l'avait même pas renvoyé chez le vieux fouineur. Harry commençait à croire que Lupin n'était pas humain mais seulement un être amorphe, incapable de la moindre réaction humaine, à côté Weasley ferait presque sain d'esprit.

« Harry, tu m'écoutes à la fin ? »

Le garçon pris en faute leva seulement un sourcil étonné. Il était tellement absorbé par Lupin et son envie de lui crever les yeux qu'il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot du monologue de Sirius.

« Hum ? marmonna Harry. Qu'est ce que tu disais ?

- Je répète donc. Au travail, aujourd'hui on m'a invité à une soirée chez Peter Pettigrow dans deux semaines et j'ai accepté… Pour nous deux.

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question.

- Tu n'as pas le choix. Je sais moi aussi, j'ai tout tenté pour y échapper mais sans succès, tous les autres y seront. Cela fait près de deux mois que je me défile par n'importe quelle excuse, cela ne peut plus durer !

- Je n'irai pas !

- Harry, nous en reparlerons plus tard. »

Sirius avait accéléré la voiture, faisant fi des radars qui parsemaient la ville entière. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec son filleul, il préféra donc se taire et ne pas envenimer la situation. Comme le jeune homme refusait obstinément de parler, Sirius avait mis la radio en marche, les nouvelles sur une éventuelle attaque terroriste ne lui permettaient pas de se détendre mais il devait faire avec. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il aurait tant préféré discuter avec Harry, se comporter comme un père ou comme un grand frère avec lui, lui demander par exemple comment la journée s'était déroulée, si les cours étaient intéressants, enfin bref le genre de banalités qui fait le quotidien d'une famille normale. Sirius tenta de se concentrer sur le trajet mais sans grand succès. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui, il n'en avait encore rien dit à Harry mais il avait rencontré Albus pour enfin savoir ce qui se passait à Poudlard et si Harry avait une chance de réussir son année.

Le vieil homme avait été affable comme à son habitude et surtout, il s'était montré très confiant. Ils avaient longuement discuté devant une tasse de thé fumant. Apparemment, Harry avait un niveau excellent en musique et en dessin, tous les professeurs s'accordaient à le dire. Certes, Albus n'avait pas caché que Severus Snape, le Professeur en sciences d'Harry émettait quelques réserves quant aux capacités de son élève dans sa discipline mais selon les dires du vieil homme, guère d'étudiants ne trouvaient grâce aux yeux du professeur Snape. Par contre, Albus semblait plus réservé quant à l'adaptation sociale d'Harry. Il ne paraissait guère s'intéresser aux autres, le plus souvent, il était seul, taciturne ou entouré de personnes qu'Albus avait qualifiées de peu recommandables.

Sirius accéléra à nouveau la voiture, rêvant à un jour où il pourrait parler sans heurts avec Harry de son amitié avec James, de sa vie new-yorkaise. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction du brun si en colère, il prit conscience que ce jour était encore très loin et ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

Remus essuyait lentement le tableau, totalement absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait perdu son temps pour rien, pour un peu plus de regards noirs et mauvais de son élève. Ce dernier cours avait été littéralement un cauchemar. Remus avait fait comme si de rien était, mais il avait été perturbé par les réponses du jeune homme. Quelle était la part de vérité dans ce qui avait été écrit ? Voulait-il lui signifier qu'il avait tout entendu de la conversation entre Remus et Bill ? Soudain, le professeur entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la salle de cours. Instinctivement, Remus se retourna et inspecta le dessus de son bureau. Il rangea très vite le questionnaire de Potter qui trônait sur le bureau, au fond de son sac. Pendant un court instant, Remus avait été tenté de le jeter à la poubelle mais il avait été pris de scrupules insensés, il avait mis quinze jours pour avoir ses réponses et même si ce n'était absolument pas ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à faire disparaître le papier.

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer la tête malicieuse d'Albus Dumbledore.

« Albus, quelle surprise ! Je pensais que vous aviez déjà quitté les lieux.

- Hélas, non, mon ami, le travail s'accumule et malheureusement, il ne peut pas toujours être reporté. »

Remus se demandait s'il devait croire l'autre homme, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais vu Albus en retard dans son travail et puis ce regard pétillant de malice qui semblait lire au travers du professeur de littérature ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Le directeur de Poudlard mijotait sûrement quelque chose.

« Avez-vous le temps de prendre un thé avec moi ou est-ce trop tard ? »

Remus ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, partir au plus vite mais il avait l'habitude, Albus avait une façon de demander qui ressemblait plutôt à des ordres, alors il répondit simplement, résigné :

« J'ai quelques minutes devant moi, mais je ne pourrais pas rester trop longtemps, sinon mon fils risque de m'attendre.

- Parfait, parfait. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre petit Teddy ne se rendra même pas compte du retard de son papa. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux hommes devisaient paisiblement dans le bureau de directeur devant une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux secs. Le vieil homme souffla sur le liquide avant de boire une gorgée puis il finit par se lancer.

« Est-ce que tout va bien, pour vous, Remus ? Nous nous sommes guère vus ces derniers temps.

- Je… Oui, Albus, il n'y a aucun souci.

- Très bien. Et avec le nouvel élève ? »

Le regard d'Albus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune se fit plus acéré et Remus bougea légèrement sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Le directeur ne l'avait donc fait venir que pour parler du cas de Potter. Le professeur de littérature préféra cependant ne rien faire, il se contenta de rester silencieux et de laisser le proviseur continuer.

« Tous les autres professeurs m'ont déjà longuement entretenu à propos d'Harry Potter. Apparemment, il est le genre d'élève que l'on remarque.

- Effectivement mais pourquoi voulez-vous me parler de lui maintenant ?

- Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai rencontré son tuteur.

- Il s'appelle Sirius Black, si je me souviens bien ?

- Exactement, il voulait savoir comment cela se passait avec son filleul. Je lui ai donc dit que d'après Mr Weasley et votre femme, Harry semble avoir de grandes facilités dans leur domaine respectif. J'ai aussi préféré ne pas lui avouer mais je peux vous dire que selon eux toujours, il pourrait très largement être classé parmi les meilleurs élèves de leur classe s'il s'en donnait les moyens. »

Remus écoutait attentivement, croisant ses doigts devant son visage, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

« Et vous, mon ami, que pensez-vous d'Harry Potter ?

- Hum ?

- Lors de ma rencontre avec Sirius, je me suis rendu compte que vous étiez le seul professeur à ne pas s'être présenté à mon bureau pour me dire comment se déroulent vos cours avec Harry Potter.

- Eh bien, comme vous l'avez dit, M. Potter est un élève que l'on remarque. »

Cette phrase sonnait particulièrement faux à ses oreilles et Albus ne devait pas être dupe.

« Ah, bon ? Est-ce bien tout ? Même s'il est vrai qu'Harry se révèle un élément perturbateur la plupart du temps, il semblerait aux dires de certaines personne que vos cours soient particulièrement touchés. »

Qui avait pu dire cela ? Un élève ? Un autre professeur ? Remus n'en avait absolument aucune idée et il ne fallait pas attendre de réponse de la part d'Albus. Le professeur se sentait pris au piège et ne savait que répondre. S'il avouait tout au directeur, il était probable que même avec toute sa bonne volonté, Dumbledore devrait sévir et renvoyer Harry Potter et que le garçon gagnerait comme il le lui avait annoncé. Remus se contenta donc de se murer dans un silence bienfaiteur. Le vieil homme sourit et reprit, toujours aussi énigmatique.

« Parfait. Mon ami, vous agissez toujours comme il faut. Bon, je vais vous raconter quelque chose. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai déjà convoqué le jeune Harry Potter mais à chaque fois, il a invoqué ses cours pour ne pas venir dans mon bureau. Je voulais le conseiller, essayer de mieux le cerner mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. »

Le vieil homme semblait assez affecté par son échec, son regard avait perdu un peu de son brillant.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela, Albus ? Il n'y a aucun rapport avec moi.

- Certes, certes. »

Albus balaya de la main la dernière phrase.

« Ce n'est pas le plus important. Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais je connaissais très bien les parents d'Harry Potter, ils ont étudié à Poudlard, il y a à peu près une vingtaine d'années. Je peux même vous dire que Lily Evans fut l'une de nos plus brillantes étudiantes, une violoniste hors pair.

- Le talent est donc bien héréditaire, souffla Remus.

- Dans leur cas, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Remus, je veux vraiment aider ce gamin. C'est moi qui ai dit aux autorités de confier le jeune Potter à sa tante après la mort de ses parents, je me sens responsable de sa situation actuelle. Je leur ai fait entièrement confiance et ils l'ont lâchement abandonné et voilà, à présent, il est devenu amer, rancunier, en un mot : incontrôlable. »

Le vieil homme qui paraissait encore plus fatigué, une énorme ride barrant son front, il finit après plusieurs secondes par murmurer.

« Pour tout vous dire, mon ami, je me suis trompé, je ne crois pas être en mesure de l'aider.

- Je…

- Je pense qu'il ne me fera jamais confiance, je fais après tout partie de la longue liste de toutes les personnes qui l'ont déjà trahi.

- Voyons, Albus, tous les élèves vous adorent et Potter ne dérogera pas à la règle.

- Vous vous trompez et c'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir, je voudrais que ce soit vous qui veniez en aide à M. Potter.

- Je ne pense pas être en mesure de l'aider ou même d'avoir une quelconque influence sur lui. Vous venez de le dire, je suis le professeur le plus visé par Potter.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant que c'est difficile entre vous deux mais je suis sûr que pour vous deux, ce n'est pas irrécupérable.

- Pas irrécupérable ! Vous voulez que je vous montre son questionnaire ! »

Remus commençait à s'énerver. Bien sûr, il s'était promis d'aider le gamin mais il avait l'impression de se faire manipuler et il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Albus se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

« J'ai juré à Sirius Black de faire en sorte que tout se passe au mieux pour Harry et je pense que vous serez parfait pour l'aider. Je ne doute pas que vous avez déjà eu maintes occasions de le faire renvoyer déjà et pourtant vous n'avez absolument rien fait dans ce sens. »

Albus se servait du fait qu'il n'est rien fait contre Potter. Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Surtout, il ne pourrait jamais être quelqu'un à qui s'adresserait Harry en cas de besoin. Le garçon le détestait cordialement et sans doute encore plus que tous les autres réunis.

« Voyons, Albus, je souhaite moi aussi qu'Harry Potter s'ouvre plus aux autres et qu'il ne soit plus aussi enragé mais tout comme vous, je ne suis pas le plus apte. Je peux seulement faire en sorte qu'il s'intéresse plus à la littérature.

- Remus, je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous. Je ne vous demande pas l'impossible juste d'essayer de créer une relation de confiance entre vous ainsi il s'ouvrira de nouveau aux autres. De toute manière, je suis déjà persuadé que c'est ce que vous faites. Mais s'il vous plaît, n'abandonnez pas de suite, si vous n'avez pas encore des résultats.

- Et vous alors, n'est-ce pas ce que vous venez de me dire ? Que vous allez arrêter de vous mêler de sa vie ?

- Nous sommes très différents et si vous stoppez tout, je crains qu'il ne s'enferme un peu plus dans sa rébellion, poussé par d'autres lycéens, en tête par Blaise Zabini. Et quand cela arrivera, personne, pas même moi, ne pourra empêcher son exclusion de Poudlard. Je suis même prêt à augmenter les heures supplémentaires pour que vous le voyiez encore plus, pour créer un vrai lien.

- Je suis professeur, je ne suis pas psy, répondit Remus instantanément. Et j'ai mon fils à élever, je ne peux pas passer toutes mes journées ici avec Harry Potter pour lui rappeler que le monde des adultes n'est pas aussi pourri que ce qu'il s'imagine. Pourquoi ne pas avoir conseillé à Sirius Black de l'envoyer consulter un médecin ?

- Remus, Harry a déjà refusé. Sirius m'a avoué qu'il le lui avait déjà proposé mais que le garçon aurait alors parlé de retourner à l'orphelinat au cas où il l'y obligerait. La seule concession qu'Harry lui ait accordée très difficilement c'est de venir à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Il faut l'aider, je ne vois que vous, je ne pense pas que Severus, Bill et même Tonks puissent l'aider. Tenez. »

Le vieux monsieur sortit du tiroir une chemise jaune qu'il posa juste à côté de Remus. Le professeur leva les yeux vers l'autre homme :

« Je… hésita Remus.

- S'il vous plaît. »

La lumière se reflétait dans les lunettes du vieil homme. Lentement, Remus tendit la main en direction de la chemise. Grâce à un trombone, était accrochée une photo d'identité de l'élève, Harry Potter avec son regard vert, si fermé qui semblait fusiller Remus.

« C'est son dossier scolaire, je pense que cela pourrait vous être utile pour plus tard. »

Remus devait retourner chez lui et retrouver Teddy, il se contenta de prendre le dossier avec lui et de s'en aller. Il préféra ne rien répondre quand il entendit Albus dire.

« Je savais que vous feriez le bon choix. Bonne soirée, Remus. »

Une semaine qu'Albus avait demandé à Remus d'aider Harry Potter et pour l'instant, absolument rien n'avait changé ; Harry était toujours aussi désagréable et furieux et lui toujours aussi souriant en apparence. Remus n'avait toujours pas donné de réponse officielle à Albus, il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était une bonne idée d'accepter des heures particulières supplémentaires pour créer un véritable lien avec Potter et le directeur de Poudlard semblait être passé à autre chose. Remus ne put retenir un soupir, Harry le regardait dans le blanc des yeux depuis bientôt un quart d'heure, sans prêter la moindre attention à son livre de cours.

« Monsieur Potter, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous n'étudiez pas le texte de Joyce comme je vous l'ai demandé.

- Professeur, vous connaissez mes goûts en terme de littérature, me semble-t-il et pourtant vous n'avez pas jugé utile d'adapter vos cours en conséquence, je ne vois donc aucune raison pour que j'étudie ce texte plus que les autres. »

Le regard vert était plein de morgue et de suffisance. Remus se refusait à tout autre commentaire qui pourrait mettre le feu aux poudres. Alors que le silence régnait en maître depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, le professeur de littérature finit par reprendre :

« Potter, si vous voulez vraiment étudier des livres qui ne font pas partie du programme, cela ne tient qu'à vous mais, dans ce cas, il faudra montrer un peu plus d'enthousiasme et d'entrain dans mon cours. Dans ces conditions et seulement ces conditions, nous en reparlerons.

- Tant pis, je n'étudierai rien d'autre alors que le programme traditionnel… »

Potter tourna nonchalamment la page de son livre, il commençait à connaître les réactions de son professeur, ces quatre heures en tête à tête par semaine lui avaient permis de détecter d'éventuels signes d'énervement chez son professeur même si, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Lupin ne s'était encore jamais laissé happer par ses émotions. Pourtant avec cette fin d'après-midi triste et grise, Harry avait vraiment le sentiment de toucher au but ultime. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas renvoyer de l'établissement mais Harry ne désirait pour l'instant qu'arrêter toutes les heures supplémentaires surtout que Snape en avait fait autant en début de semaine. L'esprit du jeune brun vagabonda, il repensait à la vieille chauve-souris qui l'avait renvoyé. Harry n'avait pas tout bien compris, il n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être plus insupportable qu'à l'ordinaire. En tout cas, il était toujours moins désagréable que lors de ses cours avec Lupin et pourtant cela n'avait pas empêché Snape de lui annoncer sèchement, après une heure aussi assommante que d'ordinaire qu'à présent, Harry avait rattrapé une grande partie de son retard et qu'il ne jugeait plus utile de continuer ses heures supplémentaires. Il ne faisait aucun doute au garçon que Snape avait ouvertement menti, ils n'avaient pas encore revu la moitié du programme que lui avait indiqué le professeur de science à son arrivée. L'élève avait logiquement supposé qu'il avait eu la vieille chauve-souris à l'usure. Il s'imaginait déjà Snape demander sa tête au vieux fouineur. Il supposait qu'Albus avait refusé de renvoyer le brun, le lot de consolation de Snape étant l'arrêt de leurs heures particulières. Le raclement de gorge de son professeur de littérature le sortit momentanément de ses pensées.

« Monsieur Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sensé étudier et pas rêvasser ?

- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je réfléchissais à vous, ou plutôt à vos cours particuliers. Je me demandais juste pourquoi vous persistiez alors que Snape…

- Le Professeur Snape, corrigea instinctivement Remus.

- Si vous préférez, alors que le Professeur Snape vient de suspendre ses heures supplémentaires… J'ai beau essayé, je ne vois pas à moins que… »

Harry avait pris son menton entre ses doigts, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

« … vous ne seriez pas masochiste par hasard ? »

Remus ne répondit rien à la dernière pique lancée par Potter, il s'était arrêté une réplique plus tôt, lorsque le gamin lui avait annoncé l'arrêt des cours particuliers avec Severus. Le professeur de science ne lui en avait absolument rien dit. Serait-ce l'œuvre d'Albus ? Il lui avait proposé plus d'heures, lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le vieil homme aurait-il fourni un alibi à Snape ? Remus avait été surpris qu'Albus n'insiste pas plus mais, à présent, il commençait à entrevoir le stratagème du vieil homme. D'ici, quelques jours, le directeur le ferait venir dans son bureau pour l'amadouer et pour jouer avec sa conscience professionnelle, lui répétant qu'il ne peut laisser un élève en état d'échec, sans aucun soutien. Inconsciemment, il serra son poing droit, il avait pris sa décision et en aviserait Albus Dumbledore. Lui aussi allait tout arrêter, il comprenait parfaitement que le vieil homme veuille aider Harry Potter mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se comporter de façon aussi déloyale. Il faisait déjà glisser sa chaise sur le carrelage en damier de la salle.

« Potter, je crois que vous… »

Il ne put malheureusement pas finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de frapper contre le montant en bois un coup sec et ferme. Tout de suite, après il entendit la voix de sa future ex-femme.

« Remus, es-tu là ? C'est urgent.

- Tu peux entrer. »

La voix du professeur semblait beaucoup plus lasse, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer.

« Eh bien, elle vous mène à la baguette.

- Taisez-vous. »

L'ordre de Remus était si brusque et si peu habituel qu'Harry fut tout décontenancé et ne sut quoi répondre. Son professeur de dessin était là, debout, elle tenait par la main un petit garçon blond. Le visage de ce dernier s'éclaircit lorsqu'il vit Lupin, il se mit aussitôt à courir dans leur direction et à crier.

« Papa ! Papa ! »

L'heureux père serra son fils qui s'était précipité sur lui et finit par tourner la tête en direction de sa femme qui n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil de la porte.

« Bonjour. Nymph. Que se passe-t-il?

- Lavande est malade, elle ne peut pas garder Teddy et j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. Pourrais-tu garder Teddy ? »

Lupin ne put s'empêcher et jeta un regard en direction de son élève. Ce geste involontaire n'échappa pas à Nymphadora.

« Dis-le si ton fils te gêne !

- Ce n'est pas le cas, ne dis pas de sottise, Nymph. Je suis occupé pour l'instant, laisse-moi le temps de finir mon cours avec Monsieur Potter.

- Evidemment. »

Le regard peu amène de l'enseignante contredisait ses paroles. Remus lâcha son fils qui semblait désemparé. Il prit le bras de son épouse et l'éloigna loin du regard curieux de son élève.

« Potter, surveiller Teddy quelques instants, s'il vous plaît. J'ai deux mots à dire à ma femme.

- Ex femme, reprit Nymphadora.

- Pas encore. »

Harry aurait voulu être aussi mordant qu'à l'accoutumée, mais le petit garçon à ses côtés regardait ses parents avec une telle tristesse qu'il hocha simplement la tête. Remus ferma la porte derrière eux deux. Il existait une telle tension entre les deux professeurs que même une personne ne les connaissant pas comprendrait immédiatement que leur relation est très compliquée.

« Pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi ?

- Je croyais que tu serais heureux d'avoir ton fils pour la soirée !

- Ce n'est pas le problème, je te l'ai déjà dit. Mais tu débarques comme ça, sans aucune explication… Je te demandais juste d'attendre trente, non vingt minutes que je termine mon cours avec M. Potter.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'un jeune homme à problème t'intéresserait plus que ton propre fils.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, s'il te plaît. Tu débarques ici, comme si tout t'appartenais. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir si je fais quelque chose et pour quoi ? Un rendez-vous ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas, il me semble. Tu as perdu ce droit depuis bien des années et crois-moi, si maman n'était pas partie pour les canaries, tu n'en aurais rien su ! »

Remus ne cessait de se demander si Teddy et Harry pouvaient entendre leurs éclats de voix à travers les murs. Il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux paroles de sa femme mais, par contre, il devait de suite mettre un terme à cet entretien.

« … Et comme d'habitude, tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je devrais être habituée, cela fait plus de cinq ans que c'est le cas.

- Nymph, arrête ! Tu as gagné, je vais demander à M. Potter de raccourcir notre cours et de le reporter à une date ultérieure. Tu es contente, j'espère ? »

Remus avait soufflé sa réponse de dépit, il avait apparemment oublié que dix minutes plus tôt, il cherchait une excuse pour arrêter leurs cours particuliers. Nymphadora arborait son air le plus triomphateur. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans la salle de cours. Elle se figea à l'entrée, tout comme Remus. Leur fils était assis sur une chaise, à côté d'Harry Potter, dessinant très sagement. Par contre, l'adolescent tourna la tête en direction des deux adultes et il les fusilla du regard. Remus se sentit très mal à l'aise, Potter semblait tellement écoeuré par leur attitude, nul doute qu'il avait parfaitement profité de l'altercation entre Nymphadora et lui. Le jeune homme se contenta de parler au creux de l'oreille du petit garçon et les deux professeurs ne purent entendre ce qu'il lui disait mais ils virent leur fils arrêter de dessiner et se précipitait dans leur direction. Remus le prit dans ses bras, comme à son habitude :

« Nous allons y aller tous les deux, terreur. Maman est occupée ce soir. Tu es d'accord ? »

Teddy se contenta d'hocher la tête avec force. Remus continua :

« M. Potter, cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je ferai avec. J'arriverais à m'en remettre… »

L'adolescent souriait narquoisement et Remus se crispa.

« Comme vous m'avez gentiment appris que le professeur Snape a arrêté ses cours supplémentaires, nous verrons si nous le rattraperons.

- Comme vous voudrez. »

Le brun commençait déjà à rassembler ses affaires pour partir au plus vite. Le lycéen n'avait même pas pris la peine de dire au revoir à ses deux professeurs en quittant la salle, il sourit fugacement à Teddy.

« Teddy, tu n'oublieras pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Parfait. Rentre bien avec ton père alors et à une autre fois. »

Juste avant de quitter la salle, le jeune homme lança un sourire ironique et énigmatique à Remus très inquiet. Le professeur se demandait bien de quoi les deux garçons avaient bien pu parler durant son absence. Il n'osa cependant poser la question à Teddy lors du retour dans leur appartement.

Remus s'était servi un verre de whisky, il faisait tourner le glaçon, machinalement, il venait de coucher Teddy et avait donc le reste de la soirée pour lui. Il avait posé sur la table basse le dossier jaune. Le visage d'Harry semblait le narguer, déjà plus de deux semaines. Il aurait déjà dû tout laisser tomber, mais, non, il se demandait encore s'il devait ouvrir ce foutu dossier et se laisser convaincre. Machinalement, il se leva et alla chercher la télécommande pour allumer sa chaîne Hi-fi. S'il devait vraiment lire le dossier scolaire d'Harry Potter autant le faire dans une atmosphère la plus légère et la plus agréable possible. Il avait mis en fond sonore de la musique douce et reposante, un vieil album de Nat King Cole. Il allait enfin s'y attaquer, lorsqu'une petite tête blonde apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Teddy tenait sa peluche préférée, un petit lapin que Remus lui avait offert pour son premier anniversaire.

« Mais pourquoi t'es-tu levé, chéri ?

- J'arrive pas à faire dodo. Y a un méchant monstre dans le placard et j'ai peur.

- Viens là. »

Remus avait ouvert les bras et le garçon, les yeux ensommeillés, se dirigea vers le fauteuil de son père. Il se blottit directement dans les bras de Remus. Il aimait tant son odeur forte. Il se sentait en sécurité et il savait que rien de mal ne pourrait jamais lui arriver. Le professeur de littérature berçait son fils. Il avait l'habitude des cauchemars nocturnes de Teddy depuis sa rupture avec Nymphadora et sans nul doute, que la scène d'aujourd'hui avait dû marquer le garçon. L'enfant releva légèrement la tête et marmonna :

« Papa, c'était qui le garçon ?

- Hein ?

- Ben, oui, quand maman m'a emmené te voir.

- Ah ! Tu veux parler d'Harry, le jeune homme brun. C'est ça ?

- Hum, hum. Il est gentil. »

Remus s'était légèrement tendu. Il n'aurait jamais qualifié Potter de 'gentil'. Il laissa échapper presque malgré lui :

« Vraiment ?

- Ben, oui. Il a été gentil quand maman et toi êtes sortis. »

Remus regardait la photo de Potter, il attendait que son fils continue.

« On… on vous entendait et il m'a dit de ne pas faire attention.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il m'a demandé si je voulais un beau dessin et j'ai répondu 'oui, un beau dessin de mon papa.' Il me l'a donné avant que vous ne reveniez, tu veux voir, dis ?

- Evidemment, mon lapin. Il est dans ta chambre. »

Le garçon secoua énergétiquement la tête, il prit son lapin et descendit la fermeture éclair. Remus savait que son fils cachait ses secrets les plus précieux dans sa peluche fétiche. Il en ressortit divers trésors ainsi qu'une feuille de papier blanc et la tendit à son père. Remus l'ouvrit légèrement anxieux, il repensait au regard sans concession de son élève. En vérité, c'était un portrait crayonné, une simple esquisse sans nul doute rapidement exécutée mais les traits demeuraient fins et précis. Vu le temps passait, le dessin était une vraie réussite et c'était indéniable, Harry avait du talent. Mais surtout, Remus n'aurait jamais cru que cet adolescent perturbé ait pu se comporter de façon aussi intelligente et compréhensible envers son propre fils. Il s'était occupé de Teddy avec attention et c'était si loin de l'image qu'il lui avait donnée depuis le début. Dumbledore avait encore raison finalement, ce garçon méritait vraiment toute l'aide possible pour qu'il ne se gâche pas.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5 : Les hasards malheureux

Coucou tout le monde, eh voui, j'ai deux semaines de retard mais je l'ai fini ce chapitre… La dernière fois Remus s'interrogeait sur notre Harry mais aujourd'hui changement de cap avec une rencontre inattendue.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Merci en tout cas de me lire et encore plus à mes reviewers.

A bientôt pour le Charlie/Harry (15 jours si tout se passe bien.)

**Chapitre 5 : Les hasards malheureux…**

La sonnerie retentissait dans tout l'établissement, marquant ainsi la fin de la dernière heure de cours. Les élèves semblaient faire un concours. Ce serait à celui qui rangerait ses affaires le plus vite possible et quitterait en premier ce lieu maudit. Remus les regardait d'un air las, il répondait machinalement aux quelques étudiants qui lui souhaitaient un bon week-end. Ce dernier avait la tête ailleurs, il n'oubliait pas qu'une autre épreuve l'attendait encore ce soir. En seulement quelques minutes, toute la classe s'était vidée et il ne restait plus qu'un élève, Harry Potter. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air pressé du tout contrairement à d'habitude.

Remus lui aurait bien demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas mais au regard peu amène que lui jeta Harry, il préféra s'abstenir. Le jeu n'en valait absolument pas la chandelle.

Lorsque le lycéen se décida à quitter enfin, les lieux, Remus soupira de dépit, le brun dédaigneux laissait la place à un rouquin goguenard et de fort bonne humeur. Bill venait de pénétrer dans la classe de son pas nonchalant. Lorsque le professeur de musique croisa le brun, il le frôla légèrement et en profita pour lui faire un clin d'œil aguicheur. Son élève en échange marmonna sèchement un 'Rêve toujours !'. A la vue de cette scène, Remus avait levé les yeux au ciel, affligé. Il se demandait très sérieusement si au final, il n'aurait pas préféré affronter le gamin. Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'approfondir ses pensées, son ami avait déjà pris place. Il avait posé ses coudes sur le bureau et avait calé sa tête dans la paume de ses mains. Sans laisser une seconde de répit, Bill attaqua d'une voix chaude :

« Salut, toi, cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus, tu me fuis ?

- J'aimerais bien mais tu finis toujours par me retrouver. »

Si Remus avait voulu vexer l'autre homme, c'était un échec lamentable, ce dernier riait aux éclats. Pire il en profita pour s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises.

« Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Mmm, apparemment non. Tu m'en veux encore ? »

Un lourd silence fut son unique réponse.

« Elle est pourtant très jolie et fort sympathique, Fleur. Tout le monde est d'accord sur ce point, Charlie, papa, et surtout maman qui ne tarit pas d'éloges sur ta future femme... »

Le rouquin charmeur souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec, dans ce cas, si elle te semble si parfaite.

- Voyons, mon chou, sois sérieux, un peu. Je pense que même maman ne me croit pas fait pour cette fille, elle a sans doute peur que je ne la traumatise à vie. »

Remus dodelina de la tête. C'était une explication plausible et pas totalement idiote. Si Bill avait été hétéro, cette pauvre Fleur n'aurait pas tenu dix secondes face à lui.

« Tu aurais quand même pu m'en parler !

- Quoi ? Et louper cette occasion unique de te voir rouge et bégayant face à une jeune femme, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Remus avait une envie furieuse de l'étrangler, là, tout de suite, sur le champ. Bill croisa ses mains derrière sa tête, il paraissait au comble du bonheur.

« Enchanté de voir que mes ennuis te ravissent tant !

- Allez, ça partait d'un bon sentiment. »

Peut-être mais n'en demeurait pas moins que Remus avait l'impression d'être pris au piège et que cela ne pouvait que s'aggraver. Le professeur de musique continua de sa voix mutine :

« Maman n'a pas supporté que son ultime tentative de rabibochage entre Nymph et toi est échouée, elle déteste te voir seul, elle ne souhaite que ton bonheur, tu le sais bien. Tu es un peu comme son fils adoptif ! Alors, oui elle a organisé cette rencontre avec une collègue de Charlie et nous ne nous y sommes pas opposés. Cela a même été au-delà de mes espérances, je croyais que la pauvre fille aurait été horrifiée à ta vue mais même pas.

- Charmant !

- Tu aurais vu ta tête quand elle t'a proposé de la raccompagner jusqu'à chez elle, tu faisais peine à voir. Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ! C'était comment ? Tu as dû être très performant pour qu'elle t'invite à la grande soirée de ce soir ! »

Le regard de Bill se faisait plus brillant.

« Espèce de vieux pervers à la manque, qu'est-ce que tu imagines encore ?

- Rien de bien extraordinaire. Une jeune femme ayant passé une soirée entière à battre des cils devant un jeune homme plutôt bien fait de sa personne, lui demande la bouche en cœur de la raccompagner chez elle, n'importe qui peut comprendre et pas seulement un pervers que c'est gagné pour le mec, la fille est déjà dans son lit ! »

Remus était tout simplement désolé, il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air impuissant. Bill ricana :

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien fait ! Rien du tout ! Je sais bien que le genre féminin ne t'a jamais intéressé mais tu aurais pu faire un effort tout de même, au moins pour maman. En plus, la pauvre Fleur a dû être terriblement déçue. »

Remus faisait comme si son ami n'était plus là et commença à ranger ses affaires, Bill se mit à se trémousser sur sa chaise. Il en avait assez d'attendre de plus amples informations. Il plaça alors sa main devant ses yeux comme une voyante.

« Je vais essayer de visualiser la scène puisque tu sembles si avare en confidence, se lamenta Bill, des trémolos dans la gorge. La gentille blonde te fait monter dans son bel appartement avec vue sur la Tamise. Elle te propose un verre, probablement le meilleur alcool de sa collection privée, te fait un grand numéro de charme et toi, tu te sauves comme un lâche à la première occasion venue. J'ai raison ? »

Remus se contenta de vaguement acquiescer.

« J'avais raison, je pourrais peut-être me lancer dans la voyance ? En tout cas, ça ne m'explique pas comment tu t'es retrouvé dans la galère de ce soir, invité à 'LA' soirée du cabinet d'avocat de mon frère.

- Molly…

- Tu développes ?

- Je ne sais trop comment, mais je soupçonne Molly d'avoir donné mon numéro de portable à Fleur et de l'avoir incitée à m'appeler pour m'inviter. »

Bill siffla, l'air impressionné puis reprit le sourire aux lèvres :

« Et toi, gentleman, tu n'as pas osé refuser. Quelle grandeur d'âme ! Enfin, heureusement que mon frère est le seul du cabinet à avoir participé aux audiences à huis clos et à être au courant des motifs du divorce. Dans le cas contraire, cela aurait pu être embarrassant pour toi de débarquer à cette soirée, aux bras de Fleur, non ? Mais, pourquoi tu n'as pas osé lui dire que tu n'étais pas intéressé tout simplement ?

- Je ne sais pas, je me sentais mal, je venais de me disputer avec Nymph à propos de l'école de Teddy.

- Encore elle, décidément, elle te pourrira la vie jusqu'au bout.

- Bill !

- Oui, oui, je sais. »

Bill balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main avant de poursuivre, toujours aussi curieux :

« Mais pour Fleur ?

- Je lui dirai qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas dès ce soir, avant qu'elle ne se fasse trop d'illusions.

- Des illusions, elle s'en fait déjà à mon avis ! Toujours est-il que Tonks ayant résisté à la tentation d'annoncer à ma mère la vérité sur nous deux et sur notre 'amitié particulière', je me disais qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait bien que tu te lances pour éviter de te retrouver à nouveau dans une situation aussi délicate. Heureusement dans ton cas, tu as déjà procréé et dans mon cas, elle est persuadée que je ferais mieux de ne pas procréer, elle fera donc rapidement son deuil.

- Plus tard, probablement. »

Tout comme Bill, Remus se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Nymph n'avait pas parlé de leur histoire en dehors du juge. Il ne valait mieux pas s'appesantir sur ce sujet, il se contenta de secouer sa tête toujours de façon aussi impuissante.

« Pour l'instant, je dois aller me préparer, si je ne veux pas être en retard.

- Au fait, Charlie m'a bien dit que cette soirée était des plus guindées, j'aurais bien aimé être ton cavalier et te voir dans un superbe costume sur mesure ! Mmm, tu vas être à croquer, j'en suis sûr !

- Rêve toujours !

- D'abord notre élève star et à présent, toi. Vous êtes bien durs avec moi. Je ne demande qu'un peu d'amour.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer et puis tu as un problème, tu confonds comme toujours amour et baise. Et pendant qu'on y ait, dois-je te rappeler que Potter est NOTRE élève et qu'il a tout juste dix-sept ans alors il faudrait peut-être mieux calmer tes ardeurs avant qu'il ne porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel contre toi !

- Rabat-joie ! Et puis tu t'es vu Monsieur perfection.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, c'est trop mignon, inquiétant mais mignon. Tu es totalement fasciné par ce gamin, tu ne le quittes quasiment jamais des yeux. Et c'est réciproque, si tu veux mon avis. »

Bill avait cligné malicieusement de l'œil. Il souriait, visiblement, Remus ne comprenait absolument rien de ce que venait de dire son ami.

« Je... Il… Je suis professeur et… bégaya surpris Remus. Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Epargne-moi le laïus, je ne supporte pas de voir un élève en perdition. Depuis son arrivée, il y a près d'un mois, vous n'avez eu de cesse de vous tourner autour. Vos disputes sont devenues légendaires, en un temps record. J'entends souvent les autres élèves de sa classe en parler, principalement cet idiot de Zabini d'ailleurs.

- Peut-être mais tu as tort ! Je ne suis pas fasciné par ce gamin !

- Tu ne le lâches quasiment jamais des yeux au réfectoire et même, là, quand je suis arrivé, que faisais-tu si ce n'est le regarder partir ? Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la haine et l'amour, non ? »

Remus pinça son nez entre son pouce et son majeur. Comment pourrait-il faire comprendre que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque 'fascination' ? Depuis le premier jour et encore plus après qu'Harry ait dessiné pour son fils, Remus reconnaissait s'être beaucoup interrogé sur ce gamin, sur ses motivations mais cela n'allait pas au-delà. Il n'arrivait juste pas à comprendre comment ce gamin pouvait être quelqu'un d'une telle sensibilité, réconfortant son fils et l'instant suivant, être si hargneux et en colère contre le monde entier. Bill se releva, défroissant d'un geste mécanique son pantalon, il était inutile de continuer, son ami était vraiment persuadé de ce qu'il disait. Le professeur de musique avait beau paraître superficiel, il n'était pas idiot pour autant, il avait compris que les sentiments de Remus et de Harry Potter étaient beaucoup plus ambigus qu'ils n'en avaient l'air et peut-être beaucoup plus intenses. Le seul problème serait le choc de Remus le jour où il le réaliserait. Bill laissa son ami accomplir ses derniers tâches en tant qu'enseignant en d'autres termes, essuyer le tableau, remplir le cahier de texte et autres joyeusetés.

RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune rouquin sifflotait gaiement, il marchait d'un pas alerte dans la cour immense, il s'était emmitouflé dans son long manteau pour se protéger du vent sec et glacial de cette fin d'automne. Il repensait encore à sa conversation avec Remus et à la tête de son ami. Dieu, il ne changerait jamais malgré les années. A l'époque où ils étaient devenus amants, Bill avait tout de suite été attiré par l'autre homme. Sa gentillesse, sa prestance l'avaient littéralement ébloui. Il avait tout fait pour que Remus le remarque et s'était rapproché de lui mais son collègue ne s'en était pas aperçu jusqu'au jour où il l'avait embrassé et avaient enfin franchi le cap pour n'être plus seulement deux collègues de travail amis. Remus avait paru très surpris, il n'avait pas réalisé le changement dans ses sentiments. Là, Bill était persuadé que son ami refaisait la même chose, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'importance qu'avait pu prendre ce gamin dans sa vie, certes pour l'instant uniquement, dans un cadre professionnel. Il avait dit que Remus paraissait fasciné mais même cette expression semblait en-deçà de la vérité. A plusieurs reprises, Bill avait déjà eu l'occasion d'assister à leur affrontement visuel, notamment lorsque le hasard faisait qu'ils se rencontrent dans un couloir, la tension entre les deux était alors presque palpable. Dans ces moments, généralement, Bill avait l'impression de ne plus exister aux yeux de Remus entièrement tourné vers son élève. Le jeune enseignant fut dérangé dans ses pensées, il entendit un grognement lointain.

« Rrr. Arrête, Blaise, 'suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

- Car tu y es d'habitude ? Tu sais, t'es pas obligé d'y aller. D'un côté, tu ne cesses de répéter que tu ne supportes pas ton tuteur mais tu ne fais rien contre lui, non plus.

- Ca va, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Le juge a été clair, si Sirius me vire, je ne suis pas sûr de retrouver une autre place à l'orphelinat. Je vais avoir 18 ans très bientôt. »

Bill ne les voyait pas encore et n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Il avait toutefois accéléré son pas lorsqu'il avait entendu assez distinctement un 'Tu en veux ?' de la part du jeune métis. Le professeur de musique avait vu sa curiosité piquée au vif et avait franchi rapidement les grilles du lycée pour pouvoir admirer la situation tout à loisir. Blaise était penché sur le corps plus petit de l'autre lycéen, il lui allumait une cigarette et apparemment, il profitait avantageusement de l'occasion pour se frotter plus que de raison contre le corps d'Harry. Bill était tout à leur côté lorsque Potter repoussa assez violemment l'autre garçon.

« Dégage de là, Blaise, 'suis pas d'humeur. Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à nous mater ? »

Harry regardait à présent, d'un air mauvais son professeur. D'un mouvement d'humeur, l'élève jeta à terre la cigarette qu'il n'avait même pas encore entamée. Il le supportait déjà pendant les heures de cours et il n'avait pas envie de voir le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur en dehors de Poudlard. Bill rit légèrement :

« Cher M. Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que je puisse vous observer, il ne faut pas vous donner en spectacle en pleine rue.

- Je ne me donne pas en 'spectacle'.

- Question de point de vue… Et puis ne vous en déplaise, cher Monsieur Potter, je ne vous observais pas, tout ne tourne pas encore autour de votre petite personne. »

Pour toute réponse, Harry détourna la tête et renifla avec dédain. La morgue du jeune homme faisait face au sourire et à la bonne humeur de l'autre homme et cela l'énervait d'autant plus. Blaise se tenait au milieu de la scène et se sentait légèrement exclus, il se rapprocha de nouveau de son ami et l'enserra légèrement :

« Harry, laisse tomber si ça l'amuse…

- Toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé, il me semble et je t'ai déjà dit de me laisser !

- Oh, là, méfiez-vous, jeune homme, ne le braquez pas ou alors vous allez être mis définitivement hors course enfin si vous ne l'êtes pas déjà. »

Harry écarquilla des yeux devant le sourire goguenard du rouquin.

« Ah, vous non plus, Potter, vous n'avez pas compris. Suis-je la seule lumière dans cette immensité d'ignorance ? Enfin, vous verrez bien un jour. Très prochainement, vous comprendrez, j'en suis persuadé. »

Harry se demanda s'il devait réellement répondre quelque chose à cette assertion des plus énigmatiques et incompréhensibles. Bill Weasley avait posé sa main devant son front dans un geste digne du plus mauvais des comédiens. Et même s'il parlait sur le ton de la plaisanterie, n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il en restait persuadé. Il ne se prenait pas pour cette espèce de nullité de voyante de Sibylle Trelawney qui officiait dans les différents journaux féminins. Il savait observer la nature humaine, tout comme Albus Dumbledore et il était évident que même si Potter avait une dent contre tous les adultes qu'ils rencontraient, l'élève regardait avec un éclat tout autre Remus. Harry voyait son professeur perdu dans ses pensées, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, il se contenta de se racler peu discrètement la gorge :

« Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas de femme à entretenir mais n'existe-t-il pas quelqu'un qui vous attende en ce début de week-end, quelqu'un qui vous supporte ?

- Est-ce que je vous dérangerais par hasard ?

- J'étais en conversation privée avec un ami… Donc, oui.

- Toujours aussi direct, fit Bill dans un sourire. J'en plaindrais presque ce pauvre Remus.

- Qu'est-ce que le professeur Lupin à avoir dans cette conversation, reprit instantanément Harry. »

Cela amusa encore plus Bill, Potter était tout de suite sur la défensive et irrité à la simple mention du nom de Remus.

« Avoir autant d'heures particulières avec vous ne doit pas être de tout repos, vous devez lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Oh, non, rassurez-vous, généralement, il se contente de lire son bouquin et moi de dormir. Ce ne doit pas être si fatigant que cela. Je n'embête absolument pas votre… collègue. »

Le regard de Potter s'était encore durci, à la simple mention du mot 'collègue' et Zabini avait légèrement rigolé. Bill ne fut pas surpris par le sous-entendu. Depuis le jour où Potter avait frappé contre la porte, alors qu'il était en train de discuter avec Remus de leur relation passée, Bill n'avait guère de doute, il avait réalisé que Potter était en courant de la situation et apparemment, il en avait fait part à Zabini.

« Oh, vous savez, je considère le professeur Lupin pas seulement comme un collègue mais comme un véritable ami. »

Bill aurait voulu se montrer plus cinglant mais il n'osa de peur de mettre Remus encore plus en porte-à-faux. L'élève avait à nouveau ouvert la bouche pour attaquer mais le ronflement d'une voiture l'en empêcha. Bill vit une superbe Aston Martin rouge se garer en un temps record juste en face d'eux et quasiment aussitôt la vitre électrique côté conducteur s'abaissa.

« Pardonnez-moi tous de vous interrompre mais Harry, monte tout de suite ou nous risquons d'être en retard.

- En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui es en retard !

- Réunion de dernière minute avec Peter !

- Comme d'habitude…

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. »

Bill observait la scène, il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme qui venait d'arriver était navré de son retard. A la vue de ces grands yeux bleus, le professeur de musique était persuadé qu'il ne pouvait dire que la vérité. Comme Potter ne se dépêchait absolument pas et rouspétait à voix haute, le nouveau venu détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et sortit de la voiture en trombe. Il ferma sa main droite avec force, se retenant d'attraper violemment Harry par le bras.

« Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour faire une scène, Harry. »

Bill se demanda si l'homme se voulait sévère ou bien suppliant car au ton de la voix, il ne savait que trop penser. L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années avait de longs cheveux bruns noués par un catogan et portait un costume griffé haut de gamme, le genre de vêtement que Charlie aurait pu largement porté pour un jour d'audience. Bill, perdu dans ses réflexions, ne fit pas attention à la réponse de Potter. Par contre, ce ne fut pas le cas de celle de l'autre homme :

« Je t'ai déjà prévenu, c'est une obligation, on ne m'a pas laissé le choix, il faut que tu viennes ce soir ! »

Apparemment, les dernières paroles de l'homme n'avaient eu que peu d'effet, Harry ne faisait aucun pas en direction de la voiture et l'homme paraissait totalement impuissant. Bill se manifesta, se raclant la gorge peu discrètement :

« M. Potter, arrêtez de faire votre mauvaise tête, vous n'allez pas rester ainsi, cela ne rime à rien. »

Harry fusilla Bill d'un regard qui lui demandait gentiment mais fermement de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Cette intimidation assez puérile ne sembla faire aucun effet sur le rouquin.

« M. Potter, si cela vous dérange que j'intervienne dans une conversation privée, cela ne tient qu'à vous, montez dans cette voiture. Je crois que vous n'avez pas d'autre option. »

Bill se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation entre Blaise et Harry qu'il avait surprise et il était persuadé que le jeune homme ferait le bon choix. Effectivement, après avoir brièvement salué le métis, la tête de mule qui lui servait accessoirement d'élève se renfrogna mais finit par se diriger en direction du côté passager.

L'homme nouvellement arrivé regarda le professeur d'un air soulagé, presque heureux. Il sourit largement à Bill avant de s'adresser à cet inconnu :

« Je… Merci, souffla Sirius.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment, M. Black, je suppose. Oh, ne soyez pas surpris, je suis l'un des professeurs de M. Potter, je me présente William Weasley, musicien et professeur à ses heures.

- William Weasley, euh, Bill Weasley ?

- Oui… répondit Bill légèrement intrigué.

- Je connais votre frère, Charles et il a déjà mentionné votre prénom au détour d'une conversation.

- Charlie… Mais comment ? »

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Harry avait claqué avec une rare violence la portière de la voiture, l'interrompant. Bill vit l'éclat d'hésitation dans le regard bleu et continua :

« Je ne crois pas qu'il serait judicieux que vous fassiez attendre, M. Potter. Il risquerait de se venger sur les sièges en cuir, rigola le professeur. J'aurais peut-être l'occasion de découvrir une autre fois par quel hasard, vous connaissez mon frère. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il salua l'autre homme avant de disparaître et de se promettre de demander dès que possible, à Charlie d'où il connaissait Sirius Black, le tuteur d'Harry Potter. Bill marchait tranquillement et regarda avec attention partir la voiture vers une destination inconnue.

RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP RLHP

Remus n'écoutait qu'en façade la jeune femme assise à ses côtés. Il avait perdu le fil lorsqu'elle avait commencé à faire le tour du personnel du cabinet qu'il risquait de voir et qu'elle connaissait. N'ayant été engagée que quelques mois auparavant, Fleur était toute excitée, elle espérait bien rencontrer à cette soirée les autres avocats qu'elle n'avait que très peu voire jamais croisés. Il faisait nuit, à présent et Remus n'était pas vraiment dans cette voiture, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas tout annulé. A quoi rimer toute cette mascarade ? Fleur était belle, très belle même dans sa robe noire, faite sur mesure et son accent français était absolument charmant mais elle ne lui inspirait absolument rien d'autre. La jeune femme regardait Remus éclairé par la lumière des autres phares, elle était bien consciente qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées et qu'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment mais il était là, superbe dans ce costume gris, c'était ce qui comptait pour elle. Fleur n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Molly l'avait prévenu et lui avait dit qu'il sortait d'une histoire très difficile, ayant plongé la femme de Remus dans la dépression. Fleur n'avait aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé entre Remus et son ancienne épouse pour aboutir à un tel désastre, elle avait alors essayé de se renseigner mais Molly ne semblait au courant de rien. Peu lui importait au fond, elle aurait plus de succès que cette Nymphadora, elle en était persuadée. Elle tourna la tête en direction de son cavalier, lui fit son sourire le plus séducteur et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Remus n'y prêta toutefois guère attention, il restait obstinément focalisé sur la route.

Apparemment, d'après le plan que lui avait laissé Charlie, ils allaient bientôt arrivé. Ils roulaient, à présent, sur une route, bordée d'assez vieux chênes. Si Remus avait bien compris, il y aurait dans deux kilomètres sur la droite un petit chemin privatif qui les amènerait jusqu'à la propriété du directeur du cabinet. Alors que la voiture entrait dans l'allée, Fleur s'était tue, elle attendait impatiemment d'être en présence des autres. Elle savait qu'alors, elle serait dans son élément, entourée de personnes qu'elle appréciait et cela ne pouvait jouer qu'en sa faveur. Remus finit par garer sa vieille Ford Anglia dans l'immense cour gravillonnée, il avait pu compter une dizaine d'autres voitures toutes plus luxueuses les unes que les autres. Il soupira profondément, cette soirée risquait d'être très longue. Remus et Fleur se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'entrée de la maison, enfin Manoir serait le terme le plus approprié. Un jeune domestique leur ouvrit la porte avant même qu'ils n'aient le temps de sonner.

« Monsieur, Madame, bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, répondirent simultanément les deux invités. »

Le majordome tenait à la main une feuille de papier, probablement la liste des invités.

« Je me présente Sebastian, pour vous servir. J'aurais besoin de vos noms s'il vous plaît.

- Evidemment, reprit la belle blonde. Je suis Fleur Delacour et voici mon cavalier, M. Remus Lupin. »

Le fameux Sebastian parcourut rapidement la feuille puis il finit par barrer quelque chose d'un coup de crayon, avant de s'écarter.

« Vous pouvez entrer et passez une bonne soirée.

- Merci, répondit la jeune femme, le sourire aux lèvres. »

Puis, sans attendre, elle prit la main de Remus avant de s'en aller vers la grande salle. La pièce était somptueuse. Apparemment diriger l'un des meilleurs cabinets d'avocat de Londres devait être une activité très lucrative. Remus regardait l'immense lustre et ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée d'un homme d'une quarantaine années, bedonnant, les cheveux épars et déjà bien blanchis.

« Ma chère, vous voilà enfin. Je commençais à avoir de sérieux doutes.

- Oh, Peter. Je vous avais donné ma parole. »

Fleur tira sur la manche de Remus pour capter l'attention de l'homme.

« Remus, je vous présente la première personne à m'avoir fait confiance en ce territoire anglais, Maître Pettigrow. Peter, voici Remus Lupin. »

L'avocat regarda le nouveau venu de bas en haut. Le professeur avait l'impression d'être inspecté sous toutes les coutures. Il lui sembla même détecter une pointe de jalousie, le chef avait peut-être des vues sur sa nouvelle protégée.

« Votre nom n'est vaguement familier. Nous serions-nous déjà croisés par hasard ?

- Non, je ne crois. Par contre, Charles Weasley a accepté, à titre privé, de me défendre dans mon divorce, vous avez peut-être vu mon nom traîné sur l'un de ses dossiers.

- Probablement. Ainsi, donc vous connaissez Charles. »

Tandis que l'un des serveurs passait à proximité, Pettigrow en profita et attrapa deux coupes de champagne. Il en garda une pour lui et donna l'autre à Fleur, dans un geste mi–mufle, mi-élégant. Remus lui refusa l'offre du serveur qui avait tendu son plateau vers le professeur.

« Où est donc Charles ? Je suppose que vous préférez rester en présence d'une vieille connaissance. »

Remus trouva la voix de Pettigrow légèrement condescendante, un peu comme s'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre une conversation entre avocat. L'homme fit le tour de la salle des yeux avant de se fixer sur un point plus précis.

« Venez, il est par là… »

Les trois se dirigèrent en direction de la grande baie vitrée, d'un pas alerte. Charlie était lui-même en grande conversation avec un brun svelte.

« Ah, Charles, je vous amène, Remus et Fleur. Cela ne vous dérange pas, je vois que vous étiez en grande conversation avec Sirius…

- Absolument pas. De toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas dire que nous parlions travail mais plutôt de la rencontre Arsenal-Manchester de la semaine prochaine. Que je vous présente, Maître Sirius Black, voici donc Fleur Delacour que tu connais peut-être et Remus Lupin qui s'avère être un collègue et ami de mon frère William… Je ne te l'avais pas encore dit, ils sont tous les deux professeurs émérites dans le meilleur lycée de Londres, à Poudlard. »

Sirius et Remus se dévisagèrent d'un air entendu, Peter Pettigrow continua, sans leur laisser le temps de parler :

« Au fait, Sirius, tu as réussi à convaincre Harry ? »

Pour toute réponse, Sirius dodelina de la tête.

« Eh bien, présente-le moi, j'ai hâte de rencontrer le fils de James et Lily !

- Euh, oui, si tu veux. »

Sirius regarda avec appréhension Remus Lupin. Ce dernier ne réagit pas vraiment, de toute manière, il était trop tard. Il craignait seulement un esclandre de la part de Potter. Sirius se rapprocha d'une personne un peu à l'écart et qui regardait le ciel étoilé.

« Quoi ?

- Pourrais-tu venir ? Peter voudrait que je te présente à lui.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, je suppose.

- Par contre, laisse-moi te prévenir… »

Sirius fut malheureusement coupé par la voix tonitruante de son employeur.

« Harry, mon enfant, viens donc par ici. »

Ainsi appelé, Harry se retourna et regarda le groupe de trois personnes, avec morgue. Parmi eux, un homme châtain avait légèrement baissé la tête et semblait presque gêné. Sirius n'entendit que la réponse assez vive de son filleul :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici, lui ? »

Malheureusement, une partie des convives put également profiter de cette réplique lancée un peu trop vivement et la plupart se retournèrent en direction de Sirius et Harry. Sirius secoua la tête et dire que la soirée ne faisait que commencer !

A suivre…


	6. Chapter 6 : Une soirée mouvementée

**Coucou, euh, tout d'abord désolée pour le temps mis depuis mon dernier chapitre mais bon la plupart savent ici, que ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire et là, jusqu'à novembre, cela risque d'être difficile mais bon je vais continuer autant que possible (pour l'instant sur l'héritier).**

**Par contre pour ceux (celles) qui ne s'en souviennent plus, Harry et Remus se retrouvaient invités à la même soirée alors qu'aucun des deux ne le souhaitaient vraiment. Comment va réagir le brun survolté ? Et les autres ?**

**N.B. j'ai séparé en deux temps pour le déroulement de la soirée sinon le chapitre aurait été trop long…**

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt…**

**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée mouvementée (première partie)**

Une partie des convives avait pu profiter de l'énervement de Potter mais le gamin hargneux ne s'en démonta pas pour autant et sans attendre la moindre réponse de la part de Sirius, s'avança directement vers l'hôte de ce lieu. Son sourire était des plus goguenards. Il tendit la main vers l'homme qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

« M. Pettigrow ?

- Exactement, mon petit.

- Enchanté, lança le brun ironique.

- Dieu, si je m'attendais à ça. Comme tu ressembles à James, j'ai l'impression d'être revenu vingt ans en arrière.

- Ce n'est qu'une impression, je vous rassure. »

Peter Pettigrow rit grassement au sarcasme du gamin.

« Apparemment, tu as hérité de l'incroyable sens de l'humour de ton père. »

Légèrement embarrassé, Sirius répondit juste avant qu'Harry ne dise un nouveau propos blessant.

« Tu as tout à fait raison, Peter… J'ai eu la même impression que toi, lorsque j'ai parlé à Harry pour la première fois. »

Harry ne prêta aucune attention à son tuteur et regarda son professeur :

« Et, vous, Professeur Lupin, comment qualifieriez-vous mon sens de l'humour ? De ravageur, de caustique, d'ironique, de sarcastique ou encore un mélange de tout cela ? En tant que Professeur de Littérature, vous êtes le plus à même de répondre. »

Fleur et Peter, surpris, avaient ouvert de grands yeux à cette dernière réplique.

« A ce que je vois aucun des deux autres n'a eu le temps de vous l'annoncer. Par un hasard des plus incroyables ou des plus regrettables, M. Lupin est mon Professeur de Littérature.

- Effectivement, quel étrange hasard, répondit toujours aussi allègre le directeur du cabinet. »

Si Sirius était affligé par les propos et l'attitude d'Harry, ce n'était absolument pas le cas de Peter qui avait le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas simplement lié au fait que Remus soit venu en compagnie de la jeune Fleur Delacour. L'avocat n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa pensée, il fut interrompu par Peter qui claqua des doigts et héla alors un pauvre serveur qui passait par là.

« Vous ! Apportez donc votre plateau ici. »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds courut aussitôt à leur rencontre. Il se baissa, légèrement guindé, laissant les coupes de champagne bien en vue.

« Sers-toi, Harry. »

Le jeune homme n'avait aucunement l'intention de demander la permission à Sirius mais il le regarda assez étonné.

« Voyons, Sirius, tu ne vas pas l'empêcher de boire de l'alcool à son âge, surtout toi. Et vous, non plus M. Le Professeur ?

- Cela ne me concerne aucunement du moment que M. Potter ne s'apprête pas à suivre l'un de mes cours, il peut boire tout son soul. »

Harry vexé par le si peu d'attention que semblait lui prêter Remus prit une coupe et l'avala d'une traite avant de s'en servir une seconde.

« N'abuse pas trop Harry, souffla Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas bien méchant. Et puis, comme a dit M. Pettigrow, je pense que tu es mal placé pour me dire quoi que ce soit à ce propos. Je ne doute pas que les maraudeurs ont dû faire pire, bien pire à l'époque…

- Votre tuteur a raison, M. Potter ! ne résista pas Remus.

- Tiens, je croyais que vous n'en aviez rien à faire tant que je ne suis pas bourré en cours.

- Effectivement, cela ne me concerne pas mais il serait dommage que M. Black doive écourter sa soirée par votre seule bêtise, en étant par exemple obligé de vous ramener, pour ébriété !

- Hum, hum, toussa Pettigrow, ne nous fâchons pas pour si peu. Nous sommes tous ici pour fêter d'heureux événements, le retour de ce cher Sirius qui a réussi également à obtenir la garde d'Harry et la venue en Angleterre de notre talentueuse Fleur. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, l'homme attrapa la main de la jeune fille et lui fit un baisemain qui fit rougir la jolie française. Harry était pour sa part écœuré du spectacle qui lui faisait face mais il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Charlie en avait pour sa part déjà plus qu'assez de ce spectacle, il se racla la gorge légèrement avant de s'adresser de son ton le plus respectueux à son patron.

« Peter, excusez-moi mais ne serait-il pas temps de commencer le repas ? Tous les convives ont l'air déjà présents. »

Pettigrow se retourna vers son subordonné, légèrement surpris et héla son maître d'hôtel qui se tenait près de la porte :

« Sebastian ! Sebastian ! »

Le dénommé Sebastian s'avança d'un pas raide, en direction du petit groupe.

« Monsieur ?

- Charles doit commencer à avoir faim et il m'a fait remarquer que la plupart des convives doivent être arrivés. Est-ce exact ?

- Seuls manquent M. Flitwick qui a annulé, il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute et vous prie de l'en excuser et M. Malefoy qui vient de téléphoner, il risque d'arriver un peu en retard.

- Ah, merci Sebastian. Que ferais-je sans vous ? »

Harry à l'écoute des deux hommes regarda d'un œil mauvais son tuteur. Il venait d'avoir la preuve que c'était possible d'inventer une excuse quelconque pour ne pas assister à cette soirée si ennuyeuse.

Le directeur du cabinet qui serrait toujours la main de sa jeune protégée, finit après quelques secondes par abonder dans le sens de son employé.

« Eh bien soit, Charles. Que les festivités commencent ! Drago pourra bien rattraper le retard. »

Il se frotta les mains et harangua alors de sa voix grave l'ensemble des invités.

« Mes amis, mes amis. Comme m'a fait judicieusement remarqué notre très cher Charlie, il est l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses et d'aller se sustenter. »

Les différents serveurs se stoppèrent instantanément et s'écartèrent élégamment. Les convives suivirent très facilement Peter, abandonnant leur discussion en cours. Harry, lui, regarda avec consternation tous ces soi-disant adultes qui obéissaient aussi facilement à leur employeur, cessant toute activité seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Sirius lui souffla discrètement :

« Harry, je te le redemande, ne fais pas d'esclandre ce soir.

- Comme si c'était mon intention… nargua Harry.

- Je ne plaisante pas, Harry. Tout d'abord, n'agresse pas M. Lupin à la moindre occasion. Il est tout comme toi, un simple invité, alors évite de t'énerver.

- Comme s'il était important, je me fiche totalement de ce crétin.

- HARRY ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !

- Très bien ! Très bien ! J'ai compris. Pas de méchanceté à propos de Lupin. Et Pettigrow, je peux ?

- Je sais ce que tu te dis mais Peter n'est pas aussi rustre qu'il en a l'air. C'est l'un des meilleurs avocats anglais, il a construit seul, petit à petit son cabinet qui est devenu à présent incontournable.

- Si tu le dis, tu as probablement raison. Moi, en tout cas, je vois surtout un vieux beau sur le retour qui tente par tous les moyens de diriger les autres, comme embaucher un ancien ami pour qu'il devienne son subordonné. Il est tout simplement écœurant.

- Harry ! »

Sirius regarda tout autour de lui, espérant que personne n'ait entendu le jugement à l'emporte-pièce d'Harry. Heureusement pour lui, ils étaient tous les deux légèrement en retrait et a priori personne ne les regardait d'un air choqué.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Sirius. Qui, mis à part toi bien sûr, prêterait attention à un gamin de dix-sept ans avec un piercing au sourcil ? »

Harry avait à peine fini sa phrase qu'il remarqua que Remus Lupin l'observait du coin de l'œil. Le brun se demandait bien ce que le professeur imaginait mais il ne put le rejoindre, il fut en effet interrompu par Peter Pettigrow :

« Harry, Harry ! Voyons, reste à mes côtés, comme je l'ai dit, tu es au même titre que Fleur mon invité d'honneur. »

Le brun se rapprocha donc, poussé par Sirius avant que Peter Pettigrow ne reprenne.

« Ah ! C'est déjà mieux. Tu me sembles bien timide, Harry. J'ai pourtant, énormément de questions à te poser. Ce cher Sirius reste très secret à ton propos.

- Il a raison, je ne suis guère intéressant pour quelqu'un comme vous, aussi... poursuivit Harry, l'œil malin.

Sirius qui surveillait son cher pupille l'interrompit d'un léger raclement de gorge, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de leur hôte.

« Voyons, Sirius, fais donc confiance aux autres, aussi bien à tes clients qu'à Harry, cela ne peut t'en être que bénéfique. Alors jeune homme, que suis-je donc ? »

Peter Pettigrow faisait face avec aplomb et une force insoupçonnée. Harry se sentit alors, légèrement décontenancé, il comprenait mieux la réussite du cabinet. Cet homme devait être un avocat hors pair, capable de faire dire aux gens le contraire de ce qu'ils pensaient et c'est ce que fit Harry.

« Je voulais dire d'aussi occupé.

- Ah, ah ! Bien rattrapé, jeune homme. Sirius, ton protégé ira loin dans la vie, je te promets. Harry, si tu te décides à suivre des études de droit, promis, je te réserve un poste dans mon cabinet. »

Il était difficile de deviner lequel des deux hommes avait été plus effrayée par cette possibilité, Harry qui préférerait mourir plutôt que de travailler avec tous ces requins ou Sirius qui imaginait déjà Harry insulter le juge et le traiter de tous les noms dès qu'il n'irait pas dans son sens. Les deux se contentèrent de secouer lamentablement la tête. Non, finalement, il ne valait mieux pas penser à de telles atrocités.

Tout ce petit monde se dirigeait à pas lent, vers la salle de réception. Harry avait fini par laisser partir le maître des lieux, toujours aussi attentif aux moindres paroles de la jolie française. Il tourna la tête en direction de son professeur qui avait l'air totalement ailleurs tel un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Harry sourit à cette pensée. Quitte à passer la soirée avec des gens aussi orgueilleux et soporifiques, autant la rendre la plus agréable possible et se venger sur Lupin était indubitablement la meilleure des perspectives.

« Harry ! Harry ! »

La voix de Sirius l'avait rappelé aussitôt à l'ordre comme si l'adulte avait compris ce que l'adolescent mijotait.

« Quoi ?

- N'oublie pas ce que tu m'as promis !

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Ce petit sourire ne me dit absolument rien qu'y vaille. Je t'ai prévenu : Pas de scandale, ce soir ! Une soirée calme, c'est tout ce que je demande.

- Oh pauvre Sirius qui ne veut pas de remous… Pour qui passerait-il devant ses amis et collègues ? D'un incompétent incapable de maîtriser un gamin de dix-sept ans peut-être. Comme a dit Pettigrow, fais-moi confiance. Va donc retrouver tes chers collègues, continue donc cette discussion si palpitante sur le foot avec l'autre rouquin. »

Harry ne laissa même pas un droit de réponse à son tuteur, il lui fit un sourire diabolique et marcha droit en direction de Remus Lupin toujours autant délaissé par la jeune femme blonde.

« Alors, Professeur, vous n'êtes pas trop triste qu'elle préfère son chef à vos beaux yeux. »

Remus tourna son regard blasé vers l'adolescent.

« Monsieur Potter, cela m'aurait étonné que vous ne fassiez pas de vague et restiez bien calmement dans votre coin.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ce soir ? Comme si je pouvais rester bien sage alors que je vous sais ici, vous aussi ?

- Potter !

- Et puis vous avez l'air de vous emmerder si profondément, il faut dire que votre amie a l'air de très bien se porter sans vous. Je me suis donc porté volontaire et me dévoue pour vous tenir compagnie, vous devriez me remercier. Et je suis persuadé qu'au fond de vous, vous préférez la présence d'un mec, même la mienne à celle d'une petite blonde sans cervelle, il faut être réaliste.

- Ce n'est pas une blonde sans cervelle, c'est une brillante avocate.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est pour son si remarquable CV que Pettigrow l'a recruté ou plutôt pour ses fesses qu'il reluque avec grand plaisir. »

Remus regarda le maître des lieux toujours aussi proche de sa jeune protégée qui riait à gorge déployée à la dernière blague de Pettigrow.

« Vous voyez bien que j'ai raison. »

Remus grommela pour toute réponse et ils furent heureusement arrêtés par Sirius.

« Il… Il ne vous dérange pas trop.

- Sirius, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne ferai pas de scandale… Je suis juste venu discuter gentiment avec mon professeur pour éviter qu'il ne s'ennuie. »

Au regard plus que sceptique que lui lança Sirius, Harry souffla bruyamment.

« JE NE MENS PAS !

- Est-ce bien le cas, M. Lupin ?

- Hum, hum, acquiesça le professeur. »

Ce n'était qu'un arrangement avec la vérité. Après tout, le gamin lui avait bien dit qu'il voulait seulement le distraire, même s'il y avait une marge à dire qu'ils discutaient 'gentiment'. Pour être honnête, Remus ne voulait pas provoquer encore plus de colère et d'incompréhension alors que la soirée n'était même pas encore commencée. Harry sourit malicieusement, il se doutait de toute façon de la réponse de Lupin. Comment le gentil professeur qui se veut si proche de ses élèves aurait pu dire autre chose ? Il sait si bien se contrôler mais ce soir, Harry réussirait à le pousser à bout. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réattaquer, il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, ils venaient enfin de parvenir dans la salle à manger, une magnifique table était dressée :

« Nous y sommes enfin, tonna Peter. Bon, alors, Harry, tu vas t'asseoir à mes côtés, j'ai hâte de découvrir les petits secrets de Sirius.

- Si vous voulez mais je connais surtout des secrets au sujet de M. Lupin, Sirius est une énigme pour moi aussi. »

Fleur et Charlie levèrent leurs sourcils, attentifs. Si la jeune femme était visiblement curieuse d'entendre des histoires croustillantes à propos de cet homme si charmant, le cadet de la famille Weasley lui semblait légèrement plus inquiet. Qu'est-ce que ce gamin aussi incontrôlable pouvait bien connaître ? Il espérait juste que cela ne ferait ni tort à Remus, ni à Bill.

« Tiens donc. répondit l'hôte, les yeux illuminés par l'intérêt. Donc pas de discussion, tu te placeras à ma droite. Après tout, tu es l'invité le plus important de cette soirée. Et vous, Fleur, je ne veux pas me priver de votre vue. Me feriez-vous l'obligeance de vous installer face à moi?

- Bien sûr, Peter. »

Fleur s'exécuta aussitôt avec grâce et élégance

« Evidemment, pour que le tableau soit parfait, M. Lupin, prenez place en face de votre élève adoré. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

Seul, Pettigrow avait ri à sa mauvaise plaisanterie. Remus accepta sans s'y opposer. Après tout, il était tout naturel qu'il se retrouve aux côtés de Fleur, il ne pensait juste pas être à une telle place d'honneur et il devait reconnaître qu'il ne le souhaitait pas non plus. Tous les autres prirent naturellement place par la suite, Sirius s'installa à côté d'Harry, il avait bien trop peur que son filleul ne fasse ou plutôt dise des bêtises pour s'éloigner ne serait-ce que de quelques mètres. Remus sentait le regard froid et calculateur de son élève le surveiller, il ne pouvait prêter attention aux autres alors qu'il devait affronter une telle animosité. Il n'écoutait pas Sirius qui parlait avec Charlie de sa rencontre avec son frère plus tôt, dans l'après-midi. Un jeune serveur blond lui tendit un plateau de caviar :

« Monsieur, Monsieur…

Oh, pardon, vous voulez ?

Désirez-vous une lampée de caviar ?

Euh… Oui, merci mais vraiment juste un peu.

Comme vous voudrez… »

Alors qu'un autre serveur qui devait être guère plus âgé qu'Harry faisait de même de l'autre côte de la table, le brun soupira bruyamment et reprit les hostilités :

« Le service est à votre goût, je suppose. Vu votre statut de simple professeur, vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude d'être servi avec une telle déférence.

- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Monsieur Potter, les professeurs n'ont généralement pas les moyens de se faire ainsi servir et si je n'avais pas été invité par Fleur, je crois bien que jamais je n'aurai pu manger dans un tel lieu, avec un tel faste.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous avez accepté son invitation. Je me doutais bien que ce ne pouvait être car vous partagez une relation sérieuse avec une femme.

- Harry ! reprit aussitôt Sirius.

- Je ne dis que la vérité, tout le monde à Poudlard sait bien que le divorce entre Monsieur et Madame Lupin est encore très récent. Mademoiselle Delacour, je vous plains, vous risquez d'attendre très longtemps qu'il veuille bien de vous. Je serais à votre place, je regarderai ailleurs… Parfois, même sans s'en rendre compte, l'amour idéal se trouve juste en face, enfin du moins, si on cherche plus l'argent et le pouvoir que l'amour avec un grand 'A'. »

Sirius asséna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de son filleul pour le faire taire.

« Fleur, pardonne-lui, il ne se rend pas compte des énormités qu'il peut sortir.

- Oh mais si, Sirius, continua Harry piqué au vif. Je ne le dis que pour l'aider, imagine qu'elle ne soit absolument pas le style de M. Lupin, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle perde son temps inutilement.

- Jeune homme, il me semble que c'est à moi de choisir, je n'ai aucunement besoin de l'aide d'un quelconque gamin.

- Oh mais vous êtes capables de réfléchir, vous n'êtes pas seulement là pour faire jolie.

- Harry !

- Potter ! »

Il eut été difficile de savoir lequel entre Sirius, Remus et Charlie avait parlé le plus fort.

« Retire immédiatement ce que tu viens de dire.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne fais qu'exprimer tout haut, ce que tout le monde pense tout bas, même Lupin a dû en arriver à cette conclusion, c'est dire. »

Si Sirius était affligé, Peter lui souriait assez cruellement, il adorait lorsque ses soirées s'envenimaient. Les avocats avaient l'habitude de se battre dans un tribunal comme des fauves et il n'avait quoi qu'en pense le fils de James pas pris Fleur sous son aile seulement pour son physique. C'était une bretteuse hors pair et il n'avait qu'une hâte assister à ce combat des plus prometteurs.

« Remus est peut-être votre professeur et pour cette raison, il ne peut pas dire le fond de sa pensée. Mais contrairement à lui, je n'ai rien qui m'en empêche. Et désolée de vous décevoir mais une jolie femme n'est pas forcément idiote. J'ai travaillé tout autant, si ce n'est plus que la plupart des gens réunis ici ce soir et je ne laisserai personne dire le contraire et encore moins un simple lycéen qui croit que la provocation est un mode de vie.

- Harry, Fleur vient de remporter le premier round. Je veux bien t'engager mais il va falloir que tu apprennes les règles de l'art dans le domaine de la plaidoirie. En effet, l'attaque ne sert à rien, si elle est trop directe car le jury ou le juge risquent de préférer l'autre camp, d'autant plus si les arguments utilisés ne sont pas des plus pertinents. »

Cette réplique eut le mérite de laisser coi Harry qui préférait se taire plutôt que de converser avec des gens pareils. Si la plupart des invités ne prêtaient guère attention à ce qu'il se passait, se contentant de manger avec entrain et bon appétit le délicieux repas, aux places d'honneur, l'humeur était plutôt morose, et notamment, Harry et Remus qui se regardaient silencieusement, comme lors de leur cours particulier. Ils allaient commencer la seconde entrée, une soupe de poisson, lorsque Sebastian parla à voix basse de sorte que seul Pettigrow puisse entendre. Le directeur du cabinet fit de grands gestes.

« Je n'y vois aucun problème, Sebastian, qu'il entre. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, l'entrée n'est même pas encore finie. »

Le majordome disparut aussitôt avant de revenir, accompagné d'un homme blond, élégant et distingué, qui ne devait guère avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

« Drago, vous voilà enfin, parmi nous. »

Le blond souriait, ses dents blanches étincelaient littéralement. Il paraissait sûr de lui et de son bon droit.

« Excusez mon retard, Peter mais j'ai eu un léger contretemps. La personne qui devait m'accompagner a annulé au dernier moment.

- Je vois, petite dispute de couple.

- Je ne crains que ce soit plus grave que cela mais tant pis. »

Cette réplique provoqua le rire gras de Pettigrow. Harry, lui, se dit qu'effectivement, le jeune homme n'avait vraiment pas l'air des plus tristes.

« D'ailleurs, poursuivit Malefoy, où se cache donc le pourquoi de cette soirée ?

- Voyons Drago, ouvrez les yeux, il s'agit de ce jeune homme. »

Peter posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry qui n'en demandait pas autant.

« Voici donc M. Harry Potter. Harry Potter, voici l'un de nos plus prometteurs avocats pénalistes, Monsieur Drago Malefoy, futur Sir Malefoy.

- Harry, enchanté. »

Le blond tendit une main chaleureuse, en direction du lycéen qui répondit mollement.

« Drago, vous connaissez la plupart des autres convives. »

Alors que Drago jetait un rapide coup d'œil, Peter rit de nouveau.

« Suis-je idiot, j'oubliais l'autre clou de la soirée, M. Lupin, invité par notre chère Fleur. »

Remus qui n'avait que peu prêté attention à l'arrivée du retardataire leva la tête en direction de l'hôte à l'entente de son nom, légèrement anxieux mais fort heureusement, avant que Peter ne rajoute quoi que ce soit, Malefoy commença.

« M. Lupin, ravi de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même, M. Malefoy.

- Attendez Drago, je n'ai pas fini, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire. M. Lupin n'est autre que professeur de son état.

- Et ? reprit Drago, les yeux plissés

- Et, Harry est son étudiant et cela a créé quelques situations particulières depuis le début de cette soirée, dirons-nous.

- Pourquoi il n'est pas bon enseignant ? demanda Drago, toujours aussi souriant.

- A vrai dire, même si ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, ce n'est peut-être pas le pire, vu le niveau pitoyable des autres. Il y en a un qui tient plus de la chauve-souris que de l'être humain normal, une dépressive chronique et enfin un débile congénital.

- Ma foi, effectivement, cela doit former une jolie petite troupe. »

Le blond riait joyeusement à sa petite plaisanterie, suivi de près par Pettigrow, il ignorait volontairement le regard assassin et offusqué que lui jetaient Charlie, Sirius et en tout premier lieu Remus.

« M. Potter n'est pas très juste, l'ensemble de l'équipe professorale de Poudlard est des plus compétentes.

- Même votre ex-femme ?

- Nymphadora, malgré notre séparation est une personne que je respecte beaucoup et c'est une très bonne enseignante.

- Elle serait ravie d'apprendre que vous lui trouvez une qualité, je ne suis pas persuadé que ce soit réciproque par contre.

- Effectivement, je comprends mieux, Peter, quand vous parlez de clou de la soirée. Le combat professeur versus élève donne une saveur toute particulière pour l'une de vos soirées. Avez-vous ouvert les paris pour deviner qui l'emportera ?

- Non, pas encore mais c'est une idée qui demande réflexion.

- Moi, je mise tout sur Harry et sa fougue à n'en pas douter. Jeune homme, veillez à ne pas me décevoir. »

Sirius et Charlie n'appréciaient visiblement que très modérément la tournure des événements. Ils craignaient encore plus la réaction d'Harry s'il était poussé par Peter ou Malefoy. Ils ne purent toutefois intervenir, Remus toujours aussi calme répondit au blond fraîchement arrivé :

« Jusqu'à présent, il n'a jamais réussi à gagner. Bien sûr, si par gagner, vous sous-entendez me mettre hors de moi, je crains que ce ne soit pareil cette fois-ci.

- En êtes-vous aussi persuadé, M. Le Professeur ? »

Harry avait volontairement accentué le dernier mot, il lui sourit d'un air mauvais tandis qu'il portait sa fourchette à la bouche.

« Brrr, la tension est à son comble et dire que je vais devoir rejoindre ma place sans connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qui me semble des plus palpitantes, se plaignit le jeune avocat.

- Voyons, au diable la bienséance, mon cher, si on fait un léger effort, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de vous installer ici même, entre Harry et votre humble serviteur, vous serez aux premières loges.

- J'en serai plus que ravi et flatté. Me retrouver auprès des héros de la soirée, moi, un simple avocat fraîchement diplômé, ce n'est que trop d'honneur.

- Et bien soit. Sebastian ?

- Oui, monsieur. »

Le maître d'hôtel était resté tout au long de la conversation à côté de Drago et devinait par avance ce que Pettigrow allait lui demander.

« Sebastian, serait-il possible de rajouter un couvert ici, entre Harry et moi ? Drago ne semble guère désireux de se retrouver à l'opposé, auprès de M. et Mme Nott.

- Bien, monsieur. »

Aussitôt, Sebastian appela deux serveurs qui malgré leur regard dubitatif, exécutèrent les ordres et allèrent chercher une chaise et les couverts délaissés jusqu'alors. Après les ajustements nécessaires, Drago prit finalement, assez facilement place.

« Vous allez pouvoir profiter du spectacle, nous n'avons plus qu'attendre la prochaine attaque d'Harry, chuchota Peter à l'oreille de Drago.

- Cela me paraît très prometteur mais à mon avis, Lupin n'a pas tort. Il ne va pas être facile pour votre protégé de remporter une victoire et je crois qu'il va falloir l'aider un peu. »

Drago avait répondu sur le même ton bas. Seul, Pettigrow avait profité de ce petit commentaire, il se demanda bien ce que voulait dire mais il n'insista pas, il voulait laisser agir le maître. Drago lui observait Harry et Remus manger silencieusement, presque religieusement, en opposition totale avec le brouhaha général, qui régnait dans la salle. Lorsque l'adolescent se tourna et le dévisagea, il lui fit un signe discret. Il l'aiderait à remporter une victoire éclatante comme tout bon avocat défendant un client et il verrait bien ce qu'il pourrait obtenir en échange de ce service de la part de ce gamin si intéressant.

A suivre…


	7. Chapter 7 : Désirs

**Coucou, et voui deux chapitres en deux semaines (pour deux histoires différentes), c'est le bonheur en ce qui me concerne pourvu que ça dure… **

**Tout d'abord BONNE ANNEE tout le monde!!! Que tous vos vœux se réalisent.**

**Résumé des chapitres précédents (après ces longs mois depuis le dernier update) : Harry, jeune homme écorché vif vient d'arriver dans un nouveau lycée. Il entretient une relation particulièrement houleuse avec son professeur de littérature, Remus Lupin et par un hasard des plus malheureux, Harry, Remus et Sirius, le tuteur d'Harry se retrouvent invités chez Peter Pettigrow, patron de Sirius. La soirée est déjà mouvementée mais en plus vient d'arriver Drago Malefoy, jeune avocat brillant, qui assez intéressé par Harry a décidé d'encore plus pimenter la soirée.**

**J'espère que malgré le temps de publication, vous me pardonnerez et me laisserez un petit mot d'encouragement.**

**Merci encore aux lecterus et reviewers…**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 7 : Désirs**

Après l'arrivée plus que remarquée du jeune avocat, le repas reprit son cours et progressivement les gens baissèrent la tête pour finir de déguster cette fabuleuse soupe de poissons. Harry observa le couple qui était en face de lui. La Française papillonnait gentiment. Honnêtement, il l'a trouvé assez quelconque même si elle avait visiblement fait beaucoup d'efforts pour plaire à Lupin. Elle dévorait littéralement le professeur du regard et cette vision des plus écœurantes avait coupé l'appétit d'Harry.

Drago prit une gorgée du merveilleux Chardonnay que Sebastian lui avait servi. Le vin était, il devait le reconnaître, aussi exceptionnel que le début de ce repas. Pourtant, la soirée avait commencé sous les pires auspices. Comment Diggory pouvait-il sincèrement croire qu'il allait l'amener à cette soirée ? Ils n'étaient sortis ensemble -et encore l'expression la plus exacte serait 'couchés ensemble'- à deux malheureuses reprises et l'autre abruti s'imaginait déjà qu'ils formaient un véritable couple. Quelle pitoyable blague ! De toute manière, il ne sortirait officiellement qu'avec la jeune fille parfaite que son père lui choisirait et en attendant, il profiterait des occasions qu'elles quelles soient qui se présenteraient à lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête en direction du joli brun que Pettigrow avait eu la gentillesse de lui présenter. C'était un gamin des plus séduisants avec de grands yeux verts, en amande. Le piercing au sourcil ne faisait que rehausser le regard déjà remarquable, d'autant plus que dirigé vers le professeur de Potter, il flambait d'une hargne incroyable, très attirante. Définitivement, il le trouvait vraiment, à son goût. Lorsque l'adolescent tourna la tête dans sa direction, Drago se pencha vers la tête de l'adolescent et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

« Gamin, voulez-vous que je vous vienne en aide ? »

Le regard vert s'était fait noir et intimait le blond au silence mais l'avocat ne s'en laissa nullement compter.

« Vous vous croyez plus intelligent que lui mais laissez-moi en douter. Vous n'arriverez jamais à le vaincre sur ce terrain. Par contre, un simple professeur ne fera jamais le poids par rapport à une assemblée de brillants et fortunés avocats et sachez que vous êtes exactement à l'endroit idéal. »

Harry dévisagea le jeune avocat dont le sourire s'était fait carnassier. Nul doute n'était permis, il devait être un as au tribunal, un avocat hors pair qui ne lâche jamais sa proie avant de l'avoir totalement massacrée. Harry aurait dû avoir des remords face à cette proposition mais il lui suffisait de regarder Lupin et la blonde à ses côtés pour ne plus avoir aucun scrupule. Si Harry ne se sentait pas forcément à sa place avec cette bande d'avocats prétentieux, il ne pouvait concevoir que Lupin ait accepté de venir à cette soirée, pour cette greluche... Même lui méritait mieux. Et comme si Malefoy avait lu dans les pensées du héros de la soirée, il s'adressa à Lupin.

« M. Lupin, comment trouvez-vous ce début de soirée ? Pas trop dépaysant ? Le microcosme des avocats peut paraître un peu étrange pour les non-initiés. »

Lorsqu'il l'entendit, Remus releva la tête et fixa de ses grands yeux dorés le jeune homme en face de lui. Que voulait-il exactement ? Il ne le connaissait même pas. Il devait déjà combattre le brun assis en face de lui et il n'avait aucune envie d'affronter une autre personne. Il ne se sentait ni l'envie, ni la force pour risposter.

« Vous avez raison, M. Malefoy, cette soirée est très exotique pour un non-initié comme moi, avait-il répondu accentuant très sensiblement sur le 'non-initié'. Je n'ai aucune histoire de plaidoirie ou de procès à raconter, à part peut-être celles que j'ai déjà pu lire dans des livres. »

Harry reprit le professeur :

« C'eut été étonnant que vous ayez d'autres centres d'intérêt en dehors de vos fichus bouquins.

- Vous vous trompez, M. Potter, ce ne sont pas mes seuls centres d'intérêt. Par contre, je dois reconnaitre que je ne me suis jusqu'ici jamais intéressé au milieu judiciaire.

- Il est vrai que les histoires de procès de Sirius ne m'intéressent que moyennement mais elles me paraîtront toujours mille fois plus fascinantes et captivantes que vos pathétiques envolées lyriques sur les chefs d'œuvre du romantisme du XIXème siècle ! »

La plupart des convives avait pu profiter de l'intervention d'Harry Potter et se montrer au choix outrés, effrayés ou amusés. Sirius, lui, était plutôt découragé, il avait la désagréable sensation d'avoir échoué sur toute la ligne en tant que parent adoptif. Il donna le plus discrètement possible un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Harry. Le gamin fusilla son tuteur du regard.

« Harry, excuse-toi, veux-tu, c'est ton professeur et tu lui dois le respect, grinça Sirius entre les dents.

- N'ai-je pas le droit de dire ce que bon me semble ! En dehors des heures que je dois à Poudlard, M. Lupin n'est plus rien et je peux me comporter comme je l'entends ! »

Sirius était sur le point de répondre à Harry, pour lui faire comprendre que M. Lupin était un adulte et que pour cela, il lui devait le respect mais Remus le coupa dans son élan :

« Ah ce que je vois, je n'ai pas perdu tout mon temps, vous savez au moins dater l'époque de Lord Byron… Tout n'est donc pas encore perdu. Ceci étant dit, vous avez parfaitement raison, vous ne me devez aucunement le respect, sous prétexte que je vous enseigne dans un lycée privé dix heures par semaine, je laisse cela aux personnes trop imbues d'elles-mêmes pour se formaliser d'un tel manquement. De toute manière, vous voir faussement mielleux en ma présence me serait encore plus désagréable, je pense. »

Pettigrow fit tinter doucement son couteau contre son verre à pied.

« M. Lupin vient de gagner la seconde reprise aux points, il me semble. Il va falloir muscler votre réparti, jeune homme ou vous risquez d'aller droit vers une déconvenue.

- Enfin, il est très facile de gagner face à un simple lycéen, d'autant plus lorsqu'on est soi-même professeur, reprit perfidement Drago Malefoy. L'inverse serait juste impensable et regrettable. Après tout, pour vous autres, professeurs, vos pauvres élèves restent les derniers remparts pour marquer votre autorité et votre supériorité. »

Malefoy finit sa tirade par son sourire le plus éclatant, celui qu'il réservait aux femmes du jury lorsqu'il plaidait dans un procès.

« J'espère que vous ne concevez pas l'enseignement ainsi comme un unique rapport de force avec les élèves afin de 'prouver sa supériorité', répondit Remus. L'enseignement est quand même beaucoup plus que cela : c'est faire partager ses connaissances, parfois ses passions, à de plus jeunes. Les voir réussir reste la meilleure récompense.

- Vous n'avez pas de propos encore plus lénifiants en stock, Monsieur, soupira Harry. »

Pettigrow fit signe à Sebastian pour débarrasser les couverts, il sentait qu'il était grand temps de poursuivre le repas. Le plat suivant, du roastbeef avec ses petits légumes fut apporté dans de somptueux couverts de porcelaine blanche. Fleur regardait Remus, le voir défendre ses opinions malgré les attaques assez mesquines de cet adolescent ne le rendait qu'encore plus adorable et désirable. Le jeune Potter l'a fixée, son regard était sombre et lançait des éclairs noirs.

Malefoy observait le brun qui se faisait sermonner discrètement par son tuteur. Il crut comprendre que Sirius lui demandait de ne plus parler si c'était pour s'en prendre encore à Remus Lupin. Il était évident que Potter avait du mal à ne pas éclater, sa mâchoire s'était crispée lorsqu'il avait écouté Sirius Black et il avait serré avec force ses couverts. Décidément, terriblement attirant.

« Laissez tomber.

- Comment ?

- Votre tuteur ne veut pas d'esclandre.

- Je m'en fiche… Je peux dire ce que je veux tout de même ! Je vous croyais de mon côté, d'abord.

- Eh bien, disons que votre professeur, au final, je m'en fiche royalement et vos petites joutes verbales ne présentent qu'un intérêt moyen.

- Vous ne voulez plus me voir dynamiter cette soirée si coincée.

- Si mais différemment…

- Différemment ?

- De façon plus plaisante.

- Plus plaisante ?

- Soudainement, vous manquez bien de répartie, gamin. Bon comme les beaux discours ne sont pas votre fort, je vais vous le faire comprendre autrement »

Et aussitôt, Malefoy joignit le geste à la parole. Il posa sa main gauche sur la cuisse du gamin. Il aurait pu le choquer mais une petite voix, au fond de lui, disait qu'il pouvait foncer, que le garçon ne s'en offusquerait pas. Il n'était pas un avocat pénaliste pour rien. S'il voulait obtenir un résultat, il ne devait ménager aucun effort, comme lors d'un procès, lorsqu'il poussait un témoin dans ses derniers retranchements pour obtenir exactement ce qu'il voulait et qui parfois était l'exact opposé de ce que voulait dire le témoin.

A son arrivée au Manoir, il n'espérait pas grand-chose de cette soirée et à présent, il voyait à côté de lui une occasion unique de s'amuser, occasion qui ne se présenterait peut-être plus. Même Diggory aurait fait pâle figure à côté de ce gamin si bouillant.

Harry ne broncha pas lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude sur sa cuisse. Il n'était nullement novice pour ce type de proposition. Il ne s'attendait juste pas à cela dans un repas de cabinet d'avocats. Il admira quelques secondes le profil du blond et il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était quasiment parfait, la courbure de son nez, son front haut, ses pommettes blanches et surtout deux grands yeux d'une couleur mêlant avec délice le gris et le bleu. Le prototype même du fils de bonne famille qui ne rêve que d'une seule chose s'encanailler et profiter de la vie tant que son âge le lui permettrait. Drago ferait un bon symbole de la jeunesse décadente.

Le garçon plongea à nouveau le nez dans son assiette. Malefoy ne semblait pas perturbé par ce manque de réponse et le brun se demanda même s'il allait abandonner aussi vite qu'il avait fait cette proposition. Au temps pour lui, il sentit des doigts pianoter un doux air sur sa cuisse avant de remonter un peu plus vers l'entrejambe puis finir par appuyer plus fortement sur la zone sensible. Harry, après la surprise, prit ses aises, s'adossant plus confortablement contre le dossier de la chaise, ce qui fit élargir le sourire carnassier de l'avocat qui murmurait toujours autant à voix basse :

« Finalement, vous êtes bien facilement manipulable.

- Ne vous imaginez absolument rien. Je suis juste surpris qu'une personne comme vous puisse travailler dans un tel cabinet, avec des gens si coincés. »

Harry lança un regard circulaire et désigna ainsi Fleur.

« Voyons, Potter, vous ne comprenez pas que tout ceci n'est que façade. Croyez-vous sincèrement que nous sommes si différents des autres ? A votre avis, que peut bien faire Fleur et qu'espère-t-elle ? Elle doit être en train de faire glisser sa jambe le long des jambes de votre cher professeur. Elle arrive parfaitement à l'émoustiller. Regardez son petit sourire satisfait et ce soir, elle aura droit à la baise de l'année. Peut-être même qu'ils n'attendront pas d'être de retour dans son appartement, ils le feront sur les sièges arrière de la voiture. »

Harry s'était redressé d'un coup, ne supportant pas la vision d'horreur que lui avait laissé entrevoir Malefoy, Lupin et Delacour baisant comme deux adolescents, à l'arrière d'une voiture.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez envie d'en faire tout autant ?

- Ne rêvez pas !

- Jaloux alors ?

- De Lupin ? Pfff… »

Les autres invités avaient entendu le jeune homme souffler et s'étaient retournés vers lui. Harry ronchonna contre tout le monde et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Le blond comme tout bon avocat jugea que ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher prise, au contraire l'étau se refermait inéluctablement autour de sa victime.

« Je pensais plutôt que vous étiez plutôt jaloux de Mademoiselle Delacour…

- Et puis quoi encore ! »

Cette fois, Harry avait carrément hurlé sa réponse.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Sirius.

L'homme fusillait du regard le blond qui selon lui, était l'unique responsable.

« Oh, non, Sirius, ne me regardez pas ainsi, je n'y suis strictement pour rien. Il est juste susceptible à propos de certains sujets.

- J'ai besoin de fumer… »

Harry s'était retourné en direction de Peter Pettigrow et l'ordre implicite était plus que clair. Le gamin exaspéré avait besoin de passer ses nerfs sur une pauvre cigarette. Le patron de Sirius était gêné et semblait avoir perdu sa verve naturelle.

« Malheureusement, Mme Nott et notre chère Fleur ne supportent pas l'odeur du tabac.

- Evidemment !

- Cela vous pose-t-il un problème, M. Potter ? demanda froidement la superbe blonde.

- Pourquoi donc ? Au lycée, nous n'avons déjà pas le droit de fumer. J'aurai pu espérer fumer ici mais non, cela m'est interdit car cela indispose cette pauvre Fleur.

- Harry ! »

Sirius sommait Harry de se taire, il lui attrapa le poignet droit et le serra vivement, ce qui augmenta davantage l'énervement du garçon qui repoussa son tuteur :

« Harry, calme-toi, réessaya Sirius impuissant.

- Il me semblerait plus judicieux que nous allions nous aérer un peu. »

Drago tirait sur la manche du plus jeune mais Sirius le regardait avec suspicion.

« Il me semble qu'il a besoin de prendre l'air, à moins que vous ne vouliez qu'il ne s'énerve encore plus.

- Je…

- Je vous le ramènerais, disons dans un quart d'heure, apaisé et calme.

- Vraiment, Drago ?

- Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter inutilement. »

Cette dernière réplique eut le mérite d'alléger l'atmosphère et de faire sourire une grande partie des participants au repas car tout le monde, même ceux qui connaissaient Drago depuis très peu de temps, savait que la modestie n'était pas la qualité première de l'avocat.

« Eh bien soit, allez vous intoxiquer vos poumons, nous allons continuer sans vous. Nous allons rester entre adultes, rigola l'hôte. »

Le blond chuchota dans l'oreille de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de l'homme bedonnant. Tandis qu'ils quittaient la pièce sous l'air dépité et navré de Sirius, Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle. Même s'il n'aurait su en expliquer la raison, il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Malefoy quoi qu'ait pu dire Charlie pour le rassurer ne lui inspirait pas la moindre confiance et il détestait l'idée que Potter se retrouve seul, à sa merci.

Les deux hommes s'étaient enfoncés dans le petit bois, à côté du Manoir. Ils n'avaient aucune envie d'être observés par des membres du personnel peu scrupuleux. Harry avait repris sa veste et pour se réchauffer du froid automnal, il avait remonté le col et sauté d'un pied sur l'autre. Drago s'approcha du garçon, il inspira une profonde bouffée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer. Il tendit une autre cigarette à Harry qui l'accepta de bonne grâce et qui baissa la tête pour permettre à Drago de l'allumer. Après avoir exhalé de la fumée, le garçon se lança :

« Vous croyez que m'amener ici va me faire tomber dans vos bras…

- Euh, oui. »

Le blond avait fait mine d'hésiter un quart de seconde, portant son index au coin de la bouche, avant de répondre assez sèchement, ce qui lui valut une œillade noire de la part d'Harry.

« Tu crois sincèrement que tu pourrais arriver à me faire peur, gamin. »

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Drago était passé assez naturellement au tutoiement et si Harry n'avait pas apprécié, il n'en laissa rien apparaître. Les deux se faisaient face dans un étrange duel. Les yeux gris versus les yeux émeraude. Ils savaient exactement comment cela se terminerait mais pour l'instant, aucun ne semblait vouloir se lancer.

« Quoique je me trompe peut-être, tu aurais sans doute préféré que ce soit ton professeur qui vienne ici, avec toi.

- Dieu, mais c'est pas croyable. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il me semble, je n'en ai que faire de ce crétin et de la greluche qui l'a invité.

- Tu sais, un bon avocat doit être capable de détecter lorsque son client lui ment ou du moins ne lui dit pas toute la vérité et là je peux t'assurer qu'il est très facile de voir que tu me mens. Et après tout qui pourrait t'en vouloir, il est plutôt bel homme.

- Dans le genre 'pompeux et ennuyeux', il doit être une sorte de dieu.

- Je te trouve bien cruel avec ce pauvre Lupin.

- Ca suffit à présent, tu n'es tout de même pas venu dehors, avec moi, pour parler de ce crétin. »

Drago fit une légère moue. Comme il ne répondait rien, Harry fit quelque pas en direction du Manoir. Il était sorti dehors pour ne plus avoir ces foutus yeux dorés en face de lui et l'autre ne cessait de le seriner avec. Le blond n'allait pas laisser fuir ainsi sa jolie proie. Il l'arrêta en saisissant brutalement son bras puis il jeta au loin son mégot encore incandescent.

« Eh bien, soit, si tu ne veux pas que nous discutions. De toute façon, tu as raison, je n'en ai que faire de ta conversation. »

Harry lui répondit par un sourire machiavélique. Drago apposa alors avec force et brutalité sa bouche sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il n'y avait rien de beau ou même de sentimental. Un désir brutal à assouvir le plus rapidement possible. Drago n'attendit pas l'assentiment d'Harry pour glisser une main dans le pantalon.

« Vous semblez bien pressé, M. Malefoy, ricana le garçon.

- Nous n'avons relativement peu de temps. Si quelqu'un se décidait à venir nous chercher.

- Aurais-tu peur ? Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

- Ne serais-tu pas en train de te moquer de moi ? Je vais tout de suite, t'en couper l'envie, gamin.

- Paroles, paroles. »

Piqué au vif, Drago tira sur le poignet du gamin et le colla contre un tronc d'arbre. Il baissa son visage à hauteur de l'entrejambe, tout en faisant rapidement glisser le pantalon et le caleçon.

« Prends-bien note, tu risques d'apprendre des choses dont tu n'as pas idée. »

Harry regarda dans le vide, à travers l'obscurité.

Remus regardait les autres parler entre eux, Fleur avec Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black avec Charlie. Il se sentait visiblement de trop et Harry qui était parti fumer avec Malefoy. C'était vraiment n'importe quoi ! Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de cigarette pendant une heure ! Que faisait-il alors en cours ? Remus but une gorgée supplémentaire de vin. Pettigrow s'adressa alors à Fleur :

« Décidément, le repas est succulent et puis, je ne regrette pas la présence d'Harry Potter, cela crée de l'animation, ce qui fait tellement défaut à ce genre de soirée.

- Peut-être mais je le trouve tout particulièrement odieux. Il m'a déjà insulté au moins à deux reprises. Franchement, Sirius est très gentil mais son éducation laisse à désirer. »

Fleur était certes charmante mais Remus ne pouvait comprendre ce qui la poussait à parler en des termes aussi péjoratifs de Sirius et d'Harry, d'autant plus que Sirius n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'elle. Remus avait très vite terminé son plat de résistance, de toute façon, il n'avait pas très faim ce soir. Comme Sirius n'avait apparemment pas l'air de vouloir intervenir et de partir à la recherche de son filleul, Remus se racla légèrement la gorge :

« Fleur, excuse-moi, je vais m'absenter un peu. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Aucun souci, prenez tout le temps qu'il vous faudra, avait répondu Pettigrow avant même une quelconque réaction de la jolie blonde. »

Cette réponse valut un sourire légèrement désabusé de la part du professeur. Il était évident que plus il serait loin de la française, plus l'avocat serait heureux. Fleur par contre le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit avec son accent si particulier :

« Reviens-vite, d'accord ?

- Evidemment. A tout de suite. »

Remus fit semblant de partir en direction des toilettes mais ce n'était pas son but. Tout ce qu'il voulait s'était vérifié qu'Harry allait bien. Drago avait beau être avocat, décidément il ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. L'homme regarda par l'une des fenêtres du corridor et il fut surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le perron, ni tout à proximité. Il interrogea le premier serveur qu'il croisa, c'était un jeune homme brun, guère plus âgé qu'Harry. Il portait un plateau vide et semblait très en retard :

« Excusez-moi, excusez-moi, l'héla Remus.

- Oui, Monsieur. Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

- Juste, auriez-vous par hasard aperçu deux hommes quitter le Manoir.

- Oui, un grand blond avec un petit brun.

- C'est bien ça. Vous les avez donc croisés. Savez-vous par hasard par où sont-ils allés ? Je les cherche. Il faut absolument que je les trouve avant…

- Eh bien… Sans me mêler de choses qui ne me concernent pas m'sieur, je ne pense pas que vous devriez partir à leur recherche. Je connais bien ce genre d'invités qui s'éclipsent au beau milieu du repas. Généralement, ils vont s'encanailler dans une pièce quelconque de la demeure, émoustillés de leur faire chez quelqu'un d'autre et si vous voulez mon avis, ces deux-là c'est exactement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. »

Remus déglutit difficilement. Franchement, il n'en avait que faire des spéculations du jeune homme. Le serveur dévisagea l'homme et sourit d'un air complice :

« C'est lequel votre petit-ami… Je parierai pour le blond, l'autre garçon est un peu trop jeune. Eh bien si j'étais vous, j'irais vite les rejoindre car le brun, il paraissait très chaud.

- Vous savez donc vers où ils sont partis…

- Ben, ouais… Dans le petit bois, sur la droite. Par contre, faites comme le brun, prenez votre veste, fait pas chaud dehors. »

Remus n'en avait que faire des conseils du serveur et il partit aussitôt. Il marchait sans faire de bruit. Très vite, l'homme sut que le serveur avait raison, il faisait assez froid et il aurait du prendre son manteau. Remus ne put retenir un frisson de se propager le long de son corps. Il s'avançait à pas de loup, faisant le moins de bruit de possible. Très vite, il entendit comme des halètements et des gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus présents au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'activité que les deux autres pratiquaient. Une petite voix au fond de lui, lui serinait de partir retrouver Fleur ainsi que tous les autres invités, qu'il n'était pas concerné. Il savait que c'était la voix de la raison et de la sagesse mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Il voulait voir de lui-même. Lorsqu'il marcha sur une branche de bois sec qui traînait et qui craqua sous son poids, il se croyait perdu, il avait dû être repéré par Harry et Malefoy. Il s'arrêta quelques instants et attendit une réaction quelconque mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, les halètements redoublèrent d'intensité.

Enfin, à quelques mètres d'eux, il avait une vue des plus nettes et assistait un spectacle qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas voir. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, sa curiosité l'avait poussé et il était l'unique responsable de sa situation. La lune et les étoiles diffusaient une lumière douce qui éclairait délicatement la scène, à travers les branchages. Malefoy était à genoux, devant le corps du brun. Il avait baissé le pantalon d'Harry et sa bouche s'affairait, faisant de sensuels allers-retours tout comme les doigts de sa main droite qui se perdaient dans l'intimité du garçon. Harry avait la tête en arrière, profitant pleinement de toutes les sensations. Remus se demanda même s'il l'avait déjà vu ainsi, aussi peu soucieux. La lumière pâle de la lune illuminait le visage du brun et lui donnait un charme fantomatique. Drago recula sa figure et parla tandis que le garçon grognait :

« Aimes-tu l'enseignement que je te prodigue ? »

Même si Remus ne pouvait pas le voir, il devinait aisément le sourire de Malefoy, digne des spots publicitaires pour du dentifrice. Remus ne savait plus la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir les trouver. Il se rendait enfin compte qu'il n'avait juste rien à faire ici. Il en était à ce point de réflexion, lorsque le brun ouvrit les yeux. Deux prunelles d'un vert franc, si caractéristique fixaient étrangement Remus à travers la nuit sombre. L'enseignant pensa à un chat noir, porteur de mille présages. Tandis que Malefoy avait repris son activité, redoublant d'effort, Harry ne le lâcha pas une seconde du regard. Remus eut même l'impression qu'Harry lui souriait, éclairé par la lune. Un sourire énigmatique et incompréhensible. Il entendit un murmure transporté par le vent :

« Quel merveilleux enseignement, mais, à présent, faites-moi jouir, professeur. »

Remus frissonna lorsqu'il entendit les paroles du gosse. Lorsque ces quelques mots avaient franchi la barrière des dents, Harry ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, ce qui avait augmenté le trouble du professeur. A qui s'adressait-il vraiment ? A lui, à Malefoy ? Se moquait-il tout simplement de lui ? Regrettant toujours plus d'être venu jusqu'ici, Remus fit enfin demi-tour et lorsqu'un cri de jouissance perça dans la nuit, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8 : Reprise difficile

Bonjour, je ne vais pas m'étendre ce chapitre aurait dû être publié fin mai mais suite à divers problème je me suis retrouvée en manque totale de motivation alors que j'avais écrit plus des 2/3 du chapitre.

Bref, j'espère juste que vous allez continuer à me lire malgré tout. J'ai commencé un nouveau chapitre d'Harry et l'héritier de Dumbledore.

Bon alors, dans le chapitre précédent, Harry, remus se retrouvent invités dans la même soirée, chez Peter Pettigrow. Tandis que Drago, jeune avocat brillant drague ouvertement Harry, Remus prend conscience de son désir pour Harry.

Voilà la suite : Lundi matin, c'est le premier cours particulier entre nos deux héros depuis ces événements. Comment tout cela va-t-il se passer ?

NB : Pour cette histoire, le plan est tout fini et grosso modo, il me reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitres vers 5/6 chapitres.

Chapitre 8 : Reprise difficile

Remus regarda pour la dixième fois en moins de deux minutes, la petite horloge placée au-dessus du tableau noir, il était posté devant une des fenêtres et parfois jetait des coups d'œil rapides aux élèves se détendant dans la cour. Inconsciemment il tentait en vain de repérer Harry Potter dans la foule des étudiants surexcités.

Il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant qu'il ne débarque pour son cours particulier. Le professeur de littérature sentait une goutte de sueur couler le long de son cou. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il était anxieux, très anxieux même. Tout avait été bouleversé vendredi dernier. Il s'était comporté la semaine dernière comme le pire imbécile, comme un adolescent incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente et totalement sous l'emprise de ses hormones. Comment tout avait pu autant dégénérer ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu les voir ? Potter ne lui devait rien en dehors des heures de cours mais il s'était senti obligé d'aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Et depuis lors, Remus avait la douloureuse sensation de tomber dans un puits sans fond. L'attitude d'Harry Potter l'avait troublé, très troublé. Ses râles et gémissements lui avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche et cette dernière phrase qu'il avait pu entendre au travers des feuillages. A quoi pouvait bien penser Potter ? A qui donc était destiné ce 'faites-moi jouir, professeur.' ? A lui ou bien à cet avocat sans scrupule ?

Remus secoua la tête, dépité, et prit place sur sa chaise. Ces différentes questions ne cessaient de le tarauder depuis ce week-end. Le professeur de littérature aurait tant aimé rendre responsable Potter. Mais, ce soir-là, le gamin n'était aucunement le nœud du problème, il n'avait pas agi différemment de son habitude, comme depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait fait que le provoquer, une nouvelle fois. Et si auparavant, Remus avait toujours su gérer les emportements du garçon, dans les bois, par cette fraîche nuit étoilée, il avait l'espace d'une seconde voulu être à la place du blond.

Remus se frappa légèrement, répétant à voix basse : « Elève, il est mon élève. » Un petit coup contre la porte le fit sortir de sa rêverie. Machinalement, il lança un nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge. 10h58, deux minutes d'avance, cela relevait de l'exploit.

« M. Potter, vous pouvez entrer. »

L'homme entendit alors au travers de la porte un léger ricanement qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Il souffla, s'il n'était guère pressé de donner cours à Harry, Remus n'était pas sûr d'apprécier pour autant la compagnie de Bill. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que déjà le professeur émérite ouvrit la porte, hilare.

« Bonjour, Remus, navré de te décevoir mais ce n'est que moi.

- Bonjour, Bill, répondit machinalement l'autre homme. »

Devant la mine légèrement déconfite de son ami, Bill Weasley ne résista pas à une pointe d'humour.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre tout ton enthousiasme mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien finir par arriver.

- Mais je ne m'inquiète pas et le contraire m'arrangerait grandement.

- Comment ? Le si gentil professeur Remus Lupin en aurait assez d'être parfait et de se vouer à l'enseignement d'un jeune homme perdu ? Je suis sous le choc. Il faut que je m'asseye. »

Et aussitôt, sans laisser la moindre chance à Remus, le rouquin s'exécuta et s'installa sur le bureau de son ami.

« Ce n'est pas ça, finit par répondre Remus. Tu as mal compris.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? »

Bill tapota ses doigts contre le bois verni de la table, il fixait son ami droit dans les yeux, attendant une véritable justification. Il avait bien une idée mais il se doutait bien que Remus refuserait d'admettre devant lui qu'il n'avait juste aucune envie d'affronter les superbes yeux verts du gamin.

« J'aimerai rentrer plus tôt ce midi pour retrouver Teddy, la garderie était fermée aujourd'hui.

- Cela m'aurait étonné que tu n'ais pas une vraie bonne raison, soupira l'autre homme, visiblement déçu. »

Remus hocha la tête. Il n'y avait guère de chance que Bill se contente de cette explication des plus évasives mais malgré toute l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour son ami, il ne se voyait pas dire autre chose.

« Cela ne sert à rien, je suppose que je poursuive dans cette direction et que je te fasse avouer tes sentiments cachés pour ce jeune homme.

- Absolument, à rien du tout, puisqu'il n'y a strictement rien à avouer.

- J'en étais sûr ! »

La voix de Bill monta d'une octave devant cette douloureuse constatation. Que fallait-il donc faire pour que Remus accepte cette vérité si évidente et si criante ? Il aurait bien aimé continuer sur ce sujet ô combien divertissant et intéressant mais cela ne servirait à rien aujourd'hui et puis, grâce à son frère, il savait également qu'il y avait bien d'autres choses à évoquer.

« Hum, hum, revenons au sujet de ma visite…

- Parce qu'il y a une vraie raison à ta venue. Je me refuse à croire que tu puisses venir parler du problème d'un autre élève, en dehors d'Harry Potter.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Tu souhaites vraiment une réponse à cette question ? Demanda Remus avec suspicion.

- Non, non, pas la peine, je sais bien que tu me prends pour un être, non pour L'être parfait, talentueux, dévoué pour ses élèves et son travail. Et puis évidemment tu me trouves beau, pour ne pas dire irrésistible. Ah et le point crucial que j'avais presque oublié le meilleur coup que tu ais eu sous tes draps, enfin pour le moment. Malheureusement, je sens que je ne garderai pas ce titre éternellement et j'en suis tout attristé.

- Seigneur, dois-je commenter des propos aussi aberrants ? Tu sais, je n'ai guère de temps. Je suppose que même toi, tu as compris que je vais bientôt donner un cours.

- Oui, j'ai surtout compris que tu n'attends qu'une seule chose, l'arrivée de ta furie aux yeux verts. C'est Fleur qui va être déçue.

- Tu sais parfois, j'ai du mal à te suivre. Quel est le rapport entre Potter et Fleur Delacour, en dehors du fait qu'à cette heure, elle doit le détester copieusement ? »

Remus savait parfaitement ce qu'insinuait son ami. Il n'espérait qu'une chose que Bill croirait ou à la rigueur ferait semblant de le croire lorsqu'il prétendait ne rien comprendre et qu'il ne continuerait pas dans cette voie. Le rouquin se racla d'ailleurs de façon opinée la gorge.

« Je vois. Elle le détesterait et pourquoi donc ?

- Eh bien, si nous nous sommes habitués par défaut à ses propos odieux, Fleur ne le rencontrait que pour la première fois et elle n'était sans doute pas préparée. Mais sa réaction est tout à fait compréhensible, il a tenu des propos assez horribles à son encontre.

- Oui, enfin, le contraire eut été étonnant, tu me parles d'Harry Potter, la terreur de Poudlard. En dehors de Zabini, il a réussi à s'engueuler en un temps record avec tous les autres élèves de sa classe, je suis juste époustouflé par autant de talent. A ce rythme, ses co-disciples vont former une coalition pour le faire virer et même, ce pauvre Albus ne pourra pas le sauver.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Bill…

- Tu as raison… Ce serait si cruel qu'il soit viré avant que vous n'ayez franchi le pas. Aaaah ! Rien que d'y penser j'en suis tout chamboulé. Quelle horreur ! Il faut absolument changer de sujet ? Alors tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Qu'a donc supporté cette pauvre Fleur ? »

Bill avait tourné la tête et posé son front sur son avant-bras droit dans un geste des plus mélodramatiques. Remus n'avait pas forcément la tête à écouter les élucubrations de son ami, malgré toute l'affection qu'il ressentait pour lui. L'heure continuait de tourner et Harry allait sans doute arriver d'un instant à l'autre, à moins qu'il n'ait eu la bonne idée de ne pas venir en cours particulier aujourd'hui.

« Bill, je t'ai déjà dit que tout ceci n'était pas drôle, pas drôle, du tout et pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Oui, enfin, malgré tout le respect que je lui dois, Fleur est une grande personne et elle est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller toute seule et je ne doute pas qu'elle est mouchée ce cher Harry. »

Remus sourit au souvenir de la jolie blonde, laissant coi l'adolescent.

« Elle te plaît bien, Fleur ou je me trompe.

- Elle est vraiment très intelligente…

- Et très belle aussi…

- Oui, évidemment, répondit machinalement Remus.

- Quel enthousiasme, vraiment ! Pourtant Charlie m'a bien dit qu'elle était totalement conquise, tu pourrais te montrer plus ouvert. J'espère au moins que tu as attaqué lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux. Sincèrement, elle me paraît être un bon choix, si tu ne peux te résoudre à aller vers d'autres hommes ou bien… adolescents.

- Bill !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai nommé personne. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu as pensé à quelqu'un en particulier, souffla Bill malicieusement.

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire, tu es pire que lui.

- Pire que lui ? Oh, oh ! Y aurait-il eu enfin une approche de l'enfant terrible ?

- Non… Bien sûr que non. Il ne pense absolument pas à ce genre de choses et moi, non plus d'ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas beau de mentir. N'oublie pas que tu es père, tu te dois de donner le bon exemple en toute circonstance, même si le petit Teddy n'est pas avec toi.

- Arrête de dire des sottises, Bill ! Je ne mens pas… Potter n'est pas plus attiré par moi que je ne le suis par lui !

- Pourtant, il me semble bien que Charlie m'a parlé d'un certain Drago Malefoy et d'après mon frère que je crois sur parole, tu n'avais pas l'air d'apprécier le fait que ce jeune et au demeurant très talentueux avocat puisse se révéler complice avec le gamin. Jalousie, peut-être ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que Charlie a bien pu te raconter, j'étais simplement exaspéré par l'attitude de cet avocat qui ne semblait pas vouloir apaiser la situation et au contraire qui ne cessait d'encourager Harry. Et excuse-moi de penser que tout ceci n'est pas très bien de sa part.

- Honnêtement, Remus, tu n'essaies pas de me faire croire que c'est à cause de ça que tu n'apprécies pas ce Drago Malefoy. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide, tu sais. »

Bill s'était assis confortablement, sur le rebord d'une des petites tables du premier rang, signe évident qu'il n'était pas prêt de disparaître.

« Je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire et je ne veux pas l'entendre. C'est faux et cela ne sert à rien.

- Ah, ah ! J'en ai la preuve. Car dans tous les cas, si tu sais à quoi je pense, c'est évidemment parce que toi aussi, tu y as réfléchi. Tu t'es imaginé dans une position compromettante avec ce gamin et je suis bien persuadé qu'il ne serait pas opposé à cette idée. »

Remus vit alors deux yeux verts, lumineux au milieu des bois et une bouche rouge et tentatrice murmurait ces mots si sensuels et si troublants. Il refusa de se laisser encore plus aller, il devait oublier cette soirée désastreuse au plus vite, avant qu'il ne soit encore plus troublé et surtout avant que l'autre professeur ne joue encore davantage de cette faiblesse. Malheureusement, son attitude n'échappa pas au rouquin qui s'en amusa ouvertement :

« Je n'ai pas assisté à cette soirée et je le regrette de plus en plus. Tu verrais ta tête, mon cher, tu m'as l'air ailleurs. Pourquoi Charlie ne m'a pas invité ? Ô cruelle destinée !

- S'il te plaît, Bill, arrête avec tes gamineries, je ne te le répèterai pas. Tu te berces d'illusion. Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial au cours de la soirée. Rappelle-toi seulement que c'est un gamin paumé, qui se sent depuis des années en mal d'amour et de reconnaissance et je ne crois pas que ce soit très bien de ta part, de faire sans cesse les mêmes plaisanteries douteuses. »

Pour la première fois, Bill se tut, le front de Remus était barré par une ride qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Peut-être était-il vraiment temps d'écouter son ami ? Bill était venu dans cette salle de classe, joyeux et pressé de connaître les détails de la soirée, Charlie, lui, avait parlé de l'ambiance qui avait régné tout au long de la soirée. Son frère d'avocat avait été assez perturbé, il avait trouvé l'ambiance des plus étranges, pour ne pas dire malsaine et ce sentiment n'avait eu de cesse de s'accroître même l'absence momentanée d'Harry Potter et de Malefoy n'y avait rien changé. Apparemment, son frère avait eu mille fois raison.

« Tu sais, Remus, tu peux te confier à moi, en cas de besoin. »

Bill avait pris un ton des plus sérieux et il ne souriait plus du tout. Remus leva les yeux en direction de son ami. S'il avait été, en entendant Bill, tenté de lui expliquer tous ses tourments et toutes ces visions qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit, il ne se laissa aller cependant à aucun épanchement. Cela n'apporterait rien de bon, il se devait pour lui et surtout pour Harry de terminer cette histoire avant que cela ne s'ébruite. Le rouquin commençait à se crisper devant le manque de réaction de son ami et devant le mutisme forcé du professeur de littérature, il finit par s'énerver :

« Rem, réponds à la fin. Tu vois bien que ça te fait du mal. Regarde-toi un peu, tu fais peine à voir, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des lustres. Est-ce de la faute de ce gamin ? »

Bill avait haussé le ton assez fortement et alors qu'il avait juste fini de poser sa question, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Quelqu'un venait de frapper à la porte et au regard qu'échangèrent Bill et Remus, tout était déjà entendu. Harry Potter, le responsable du tourment du professeur de littérature était là, à quelques mètres, derrière cette porte, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, comme il était impossible qu'il n'est pas profité d'une partie de la conversation. Et effectivement, à peine le coup avait retenti que le garçon passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Remus ne put s'empêcher de le détailler plus attentivement lorsque l'adolescent pénétra entièrement, dans la pièce. Son visage était fermé comme à son habitude et ne laissait strictement rien paraître comme si tout ce qui s'était passé ces jours derniers n'avait guère d'importance à ses yeux.

« Bonjour, je me suis permis d'entrer. Comme j'ai entendu des éclats de voix à travers la porte, je savais que vous étiez là… »

Le regard vert était encore plus foncé et ne fixait qu'une seule chose, le visage gêné de Remus. Aucun doute n'était plus permis, Harry avait parfaitement entendu la fin de la conversation. Alors que le garçon sûr de sa supériorité prenait place à la table en face de celle du bureau, Remus semblait encore plus défait. Le brun n'avait même pas daigné jeter un coup d'œil à Bill qui était toujours en ces lieux, il défaisait ses affaires avec une lenteur exaspérante, tout en quittant le moins possible Remus des yeux. Bill observait la scène avec incompréhension. De toute évidence, les événements du dernier week-end avaient marqué un tournant dans l'étrange relation que semblait entretenir les deux autres. Le rouquin finit par se lever, faisant légèrement grincer la petite table en bois contre le sol carrelé.

« Je n'ai plus qu'à partir, j'ai l'impression d'être de trop en ces lieux. »

Harry se retourna en direction du rouquin et le toisa avec morgue. Il était très facile de lire ce qu'il pensait sur son visage et il aurait effectivement pu le dire en des termes assez peu charitables. Il réussit malgré tout à se contenir. Remus, quant à lui, se contenta silencieux, d'un simple hochement de tête. Il sentait son pouls s'accélérer et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à couler le long de son front. Le moment qu'il redoutait le plus depuis trois jours, le moment où il se retrouverait de nouveau seul à seul avec Harry n'allait plus tarder et il ne voyait aucune échappatoire possible.

« Potter, Remus, j'espère que vous ne vous entretuerez pas, après mon départ.

- N'ayez aucune crainte, Monsieur, répondit le gamin un sourire sarcastique accroché aux lèvres. Je n'oserai jamais faire du tort au _Professeur_. »

Harry avait prononcé ce mot avec une délectation non feinte et Remus bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, devant cette vision qui venait à nouveau de le hanter. La gêne du professeur n'échappa pas à Bill qui demanda légèrement inquiet :

« Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas malade ? Si tu ne te sens pas apte à faire cours, je suis persuadé que même lui pourrait comprendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bill jeta un coup d'œil au garçon qui maugréait. Il savait qu'il avait un avantage certain et il était hors de question de le laisser pour faire plaisir à Weasley :

« Je ne crois pas que M. Lupin soit dans l'incapacité de faire le cours et il serait encore plus affligé de ne pas pouvoir respecter ses engagements, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?

- Je… Je… hésita Remus allant de l'un à l'autre, avant de se ressaisir. M. Potter a raison, je dois lui faire cours, nous avons quasiment rattrapé tout notre retard, ce serait idiot. Je ne suis pas malade. »

Harry sourit lorsqu'il entendit ces quelques mots et il se tourna vers Bill et le défia du regard de s'opposer à la décision prise. Le rouquin se contenta alors d'un simple hochement :

« C'est bon… C'est bon. Vous avez gagné, je ne m'opposerai pas mais vraiment vu ta tête, Remus, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Légèrement désabusé, l'homme mit ses deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon et quitta les lieux, en sifflotant.

« Bon, maintenant que ce crétin a enfin daigné quitter les lieux, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer…

- M. Potter n'insultait pas votre professeur, je devrais vous renvoyer pour tenir de tels propos.

- Mais vous en êtes bien incapable, Professeur… Vous le savez tout aussi bien que moi. Et puis imaginez ce que je pourrais dire à mon tour, si vous alliez voir Dumbledore pour arrêter vos cours…

- Justement, je ne vois rien que vous pourriez dire au directeur.

- En êtes-vous sûr ? Pourtant, je ne vois pas ça ainsi. Après tout, vous ne cessez de m'épier, je sens bien votre regard porté sur moi et puis, maintenant vous me suivez…

- Par… Pardon ?

- Oseriez-vous nier que vous m'avez suivi dans les bois, lors de cette interminable et insupportable soirée ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir !

- Vous ne niez pas donc !

- Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien pour vous, je n'ai aucune confiance en cet avocat.

- A qui voulez-vous faire croire un tel mensonge ? Drago est quelqu'un de parfaitement honorable. C'est un homme très bien, vous savez.

- C'est à mon tour de vous demander à qui voulez-vous le faire croire. C'est un jeune arriviste exécrable, sûr d'être la huitième merveille du monde.

- Vous êtes juste jaloux de sa réussite dans tous les domaines…

- Arrêtez de délirer. Je ne suis absolument pas jaloux de… de…

- Même dans les bois. Ne vous êtes-vous pas rêvé à sa place ?

- Vous êtes mon élève.

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question, Professeur ! Lorsque sa langue me prodiguait mille et un délices, n'avez-vous pas songé à VOTRE langue sur mon corps ou plus encore, à vous, vous enfonçant profondément en moi. »

Harry tapotait lentement ses doigts contre la petite table en bois. Alors que ses mots devenaient feux, il n'avait cillé une seconde et avait gardé son regard fixe sur son professeur. Si Harry restait parfaitement calme et maître de la situation, Remus avait blêmi et s'était aussitôt levé. Il désigna de son index la porte et hurla contre le gamin :

« Sortez ! Dehors ! »

Harry visiblement toujours autant amusé par la situation sourit devant le visage fermé de Lupin :

« Voyons, Professeur, vous venez de dire à Weasley qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème, que vous pouviez me faire cours et là vous changez d'avis, sans raison. Je ne vous comprends pas, Monsieur.

- Sans raison ? Vous tenez des propos inqualifiables devant votre professeur et vous ne comprenez pas ma réaction. Bill avait raison, je n'aurai pas dû accepter de vous faire cours aujourd'hui.

- Inqualifiables, dites-vous… Je n'ai rien dit hormis la vérité. Vous me désiriez lorsque vous m'avez entendu vous appeler. Je pouvais le voir à la lumière de la lune. Vous étiez tellement concentré sur chacun de nos gestes. Je devinais l'érection qui ceignait votre bas-ventre. Cela fait combien d'années que personne ne vous a touché et inversement. Combien de nuits avez-vous erré seul, dans votre appartement avec pour seule compagnie, la respiration faible et douce de votre fils ? Ce qui manque à votre triste et pitoyable petite vie de professeur, c'est quelqu'un avec qui baisait.

- Arrêtez, M. Potter, veillez à ne pas transposer vos petits fantasmes de lycéen sur la réalité.

- Mes petits fantasmes de lycéen ? Comment ai-je pu croire un instant que vous ne seriez pas comme tous les autres ? Si j'ai tout inventé alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me faire cours aujourd'hui ? »

Harry le défiait du regard. Il s'était lui aussi levé et avait fait chuter sa chaise par la même occasion. La rage avait crispé ses traits. L'hypocrisie de Lupin le rendait fou. Il l'avait entendu arriver dans les bois, avec un intérêt non feint. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que l'autre homme puisse quitter ainsi le repas pour aller les espionner mais bien évidemment, Remus n'avait pas été jusqu'à s'interposer. Il était resté là, béat. Harry avait pu alors l'observer et il avait lu du désir ainsi qu'un regain de vie dans ce regard d'habitude triste. Harry n'aurait pas su dire alors si c'était le couple, Drago ou lui seul qui lui faisait un tel effet mais il s'était tout de même senti flatté dans son ego et l'espace d'un moment, il l'avait cruellement désiré. Harry avait voulu pousser son professeur dans ses derniers retranchements pour qu'il réagisse et pour qu'il s'interpose entre Drago et lui. Lorsqu'il avait susurré le mot 'Professeur', il avait vu les pupilles de Remus s'étrécir davantage mais Lupin avait préféré tout abandonner et repartir vers le Manoir. Lorsque leur petite escapade avait pris fin et que Drago et Harry avaient à leur tour retrouvé les autres, tout était pareil et tout était différent en même temps. Lupin était devenu obstinément mutique, perdu dans ses pensées et il n'avait plus fait opposition. Harry avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, par la suite d'accrocher à nouveau, son regard pour pouvoir y lire le même désir, la même envie de son corps mais sans succès, son professeur n'avait pas eu de cesse de regarder son assiette.

Remus se sentait pris au piège, ce gamin ne cessait de le faire reculer et il se maudissait pour cela. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Quelle obscure raison pourrait justifier son attitude ? Si de nouveau, il se contentait d'un simple 'arrêter d'affabuler, M. Potter', il savait qu'il ne convaincrait personne et surtout pas Harry. Comme le gamin voyait l'embarras de Lupin, il sourit ironiquement avant de rajouter :

« Vous n'êtes même pas capable de répondre à cette simple question, professeur. La vérité doit être difficile à reconnaître, n'est-ce pas ? Savoir que le plus détestable de vos élèves vous excite doit être le pire de vos cauchemars devenu réalité. Je pourrais presque en avoir de la peine pour vous. Presque, finit-il, en tournant la tête de côté. »

Le gamin sentait qu'il prenait l'ascendant sur Lupin. Cette sensation de pouvoir le grisait mais il ne pouvait s'en contenter. Il s'approcha alors de son professeur. Son pas était rapide, il n'avait aucune envie que Lupin ne puisse s'éloigner. Il n'était à présent, plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Arrivé aussi près de l'autre homme, il ne savait pas s'il devait s'avancer davantage ou attendre un éventuel signe de l'autre homme. Remus respirait difficilement, chaque expiration était encore plus forte et plus rapide. Le trentenaire se devait de décourager le gamin avant qu'il ne se fasse encore plus d'illusion :

« M. Potter, je vous conseille de ne pas aller plus avant. »

Le garçon se boucha les oreilles et prononça d'une voix forte, les yeux tournés vers le ciel :

« Blablabla, élève, blablabla, professeur, blablabla, Professeur Dumbledore. Pas la peine de vous répéter, vous m'avez dit, exactement la même chose, il y a quelques minutes. Vous ne pourriez pas changer de disque un peu, pour me faire plaisir.

- Ceci n'est pas un jeu, M. Potter, alors ça suffit maintenant !

- Ah bon ? Etes-vous sûr ?

- M. Potter, je ne le répéterai pas ! »

Le gamin s'était encore rapproché de l'homme, il avait franchi les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et le frôlait à présent. Son index courait le long du torse et à travers le tissu de la chemise bon marché de Lupin, le gamin pouvait sentir tous les muscles se raidir. Remus avala difficilement sa salive, il se devait d'agir avant qu'il ne regrette à tout jamais d'être devenu professeur. Il enserra les poignets fins de Potter entre ses mains. Harry grimaça de douleur.

« Arrêtez, tout de suite, M. Potter, rien ne se passera entre nous. Vous êtes mon élève et vous ne resterez que mon élève. »

Harry rit d'un petit rire cristallin et moqueur :

« Vous savez que vous êtes mignon, lorsque vous essayez de vous persuader que vous avez raison. Mais cela n'en demeure pas moins assez pathétique. »

Les deux hommes se firent face plusieurs minutes durant, les yeux verts plongeant directement dans ceux mordorés. La respiration des deux hommes s'était accélérée et il était difficile de savoir qui de la colère ou de l'envie dominait leur visage. Harry céda le premier, ses poignets endoloris commençaient à bleuir légèrement. Il se détacha à contrecœur et se recula de quelques pas.

« Ne croyez pas avoir gagné, Professeur. Même si vous ne cédez pas aujourd'hui, cela va vous ronger nuit après nuit, je serai présent dans tous vos rêves soumis à vos moindre désirs et lorsque cela ne vous suffira plus de vous palucher seul, dans votre lit pour calmer vos ardeurs, vous reviendrez. »

Ces paroles étaient de feu mais avant que Remus ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, une petite lumière éclaira la poche de la chemise d'Harry et qu'une musique lente s'éleva dans l'air.

« Vous permettez ? »

Remus aurait pu refuser mais cela n'aurait strictement servi à rien, Harry avait déjà décroché son téléphone.

« Allo, oui ?... Ah, c'est toi, salut. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? »

Remus n'en revenait pas le gamin commençait une conversation, tout naturellement, comme s'il n'était pas dans une salle de cours.

« Moi, ça va, encore un peu fatigué après hier soir. Tu sais que tu n'es pas humain, Drago. »

Harry s'était reculé de quelques pas et ne semblait pas réellement écouté la réponse de l'avocat au travers du combiné. Il fixait toujours Remus et se contentait de dodeliner de la tête de temps à autre. Finalement, il reprit la parole :

« Bien sûr que tu peux continuer, je suis absolument seul. Personne ne peut ni m'entendre, ni me voir. »

Le sourire glacial que le garçon lui renvoya figea Remus, il était une nouvelle fois piégé par son élève. Et alors que Remus se dirigeait vers la porte, Harry parla encore plus fort :

« Des mots, rien que des mots. Même toi, tu ne pourras y survivre. Ahah ! L'être humain a des limites, tu sais, quel qu'il soit… Mais, non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Bon, au lieu de me chauffer par téléphone, en me faisant des propositions plus que salaces, tu pourrais venir me chercher. J'ai fini mes cours de toute façon, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras puisque désormais plus rien ne m'empêche d'être avec toi. »

Ces dernières paroles sonnèrent étrangement au creux de l'oreille de Remus. Il avait demandé à Potter de s'en aller quelques minutes auparavant et à présent, un goût amer avait envahi sa bouche alors qu'Harry le regardait d'un air impatient.

« Bon et bien, à tout de suite, Drago, je t'attendrai à l'entrée du lycée. »

Harry referma son appareil et passa tout près de Remus.

« Vous ne me retiendrez pas, je suppose.

- Non. »

Harry s'en alla alors, sans un regard de plus pour Remus.

A suivre.


	9. Chapter 9 : Renvoi ?

**Coucou tout le monde. Voici la suite des aventures de Remus et Harry. Petit rappel des faits : Harry continue son harcèlement envers son professeur qui n'est pas insensible au charme vénéneux du garçon. Comment Remus va réagie à présent qu'il sait qu'Harry 'sort' avec Drago, jeune avocat arrogant.**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira…**

**Même si c'est en avance, je souhaite une 'Bonne année 2011' à tous(tes) ceux (celles) qui me lisent. Que cette année vous apporte tout ce que vous désirez !**

**A bientôt pour le Harry/Dresseur de dragon pour les personnes qui liraient 'l'homme qui murmurait', j'ai en effet commencé le futur chapitre qui j'espère ne tardera pas trop.**

**Chapitre 9 : Renvoi ?**

Remus marchait à pas rapides, dans le vent froid qui marquait le début de l'hiver. Il venait de déposer chez Mrs Figg, Teddy. Le garçon très fatigué avait fait preuve de beaucoup de mauvaise volonté. Remus avait été obligé de le lever, de le laver, de le préparer sans la moindre aide et au moment de laisser l'enfant, Teddy lui avait enserré la jambe durant de longues minutes, refusant de le laisser partir. Et, à présent, il était franchement en retard. Alors qu'il devinait tout juste le bâtiment dans le lointain, il entendit l'écho d'une sonnerie signalant le début des cours. Il grinça des dents et échappa un 'Merde !' sonore. Même s'il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à l'heure, il remonta le col de sa veste contre son visage et accéléra encore le pas. Plus il avançait, plus il prêtait attention à une voiture garée devant l'établissement et qu'il connaissait déjà, pour l'avoir croisée à l'occasion, lors de la fin des cours. La voiture de sport noire, probablement une corvette - Remus ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux marques de voitures auparavant - était garée sur une place de stationnement réservée aux handicapés et cela ne semblait guère embarrasser le propriétaire. Après avoir longuement hésité, la curiosité l'emporta sur le devoir et finalement Remus se dirigea en direction de la voiture même si, au fond de lui, l'homme savait qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'agir de la sorte. Comme il s'en doutait, lorsqu'il arriva à proximité, il vit deux personnes –deux hommes- s'embrasser à l'avant de la voiture. L'un des deux portait l'uniforme de Poudlard et l'autre, assis à la place conducteur, était vêtu d'un costume qui à lui tout seul, devait coûter sans nul doute plus qu'un mois de salaire en tant que professeur à Poudlard. Remus frappa assez fortement contre le pare-brise, signalant sa présence aux deux autres qui s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Même au travers de la vitre, Remus pouvait lire dans le regard du gamin toute la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait. Drago remit le contact et baissa la vitre électrique.

« M. Lupin, bonjour.

- M. Malefoy, répondit Remus hochant légèrement la tête. »

Aucun des deux hommes pris en faute ne semblait ressentir le moindre remords. Au contraire, le sourire narquois de Potter démontrait un certain plaisir pervers.

« M. Potter, il me semble que vous devriez être en cours, prononça Lupin le plus calmement possible.

- Bonjour, à vous, _Professeur_. »

L'insistance d'Harry sur le mot 'professeur' comme lors de cette fameuse nuit dans les bois fit grogner Lupin mais cela n'empêcha pas à l'insupportable gamin de poursuivre :

« Vous aussi, il me semble.

- Potter, je ne crois pas que vous soyez en mesure de me dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est la vérité pourtant.

- Eh bien, soit, je le reconnais, je suis effectivement en retard mais j'ai au moins la décence de faire tout ce qui m'est possible pour ne pas arriver encore plus en retard. Contrairement, à vous, je ne reste pas à faire je-ne-sais-quoi dans une voiture, sans me préoccuper du reste. »

Harry cacha difficilement le début d'un fou rire.

« Vraiment, vous n'avez pas la moindre idée sur ce que nous faisions ?

- Potter !

- Si on ne peut plus plaisanter, à présent ! Et puis, vous avez beau vouloir les M. Parfait-qui-fait-tout-pour-arriver-à-l'heure, cela ne vous a quand même pas empêché de nous déranger inutilement, pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

- Malheureusement, je suis votre enseignant et cela rentre dans mes fonctions.

- Si ça vous arrange de croire que sous prétexte que vous êtes mon professeur, il était de votre devoir de venir me chercher et de me séparer de mon petit-ami et bien soit. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner et à vous suivre bien gentiment. »

Remus grimaça légèrement devant l'air victorieux du gamin. Harry avait déjà ouvert sa portière mais le blond posa assez fortement sa main sur le poignet droit du garçon qui était resté sur le tableau de bord. Apparemment, l'avocat jugeait que c'était à lui de décider du moment opportun pour que le garçon descende de sa voiture. Le professeur de littérature n'apprécia pas ce geste trop direct mais il n'osa rien dire et à la place, il préféra se reculer de quelques pas de la voiture pour permettre aux deux hommes de se séparer tranquillement. Il ne perçut que quelques bribes de paroles prononcées par un Harry visiblement contrarié… _« Non, mais ça va pas… » « Ca suffit, n'en parlons plus ! » « A ce soir ! »._

Les derniers mots laissèrent un arrière-goût amer dans la bouche de Remus mais il fit tout pour garder le même visage impassible devant le brun qui claquait assez bruyamment la portière de la voiture. Le garçon jeta avec désinvolture son sac de cours sur son épaule et se posta sur le trottoir, en face de son enseignant tandis que la voiture démarra à vive allure et vrombissait déjà dans les rues de Londres.

Le garçon se tenait tout à côté du professeur, il tapait légèrement le sol du pied, aussi insolent qu'à l'accoutumée. Sa respiration était rapide et il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout de s'être fait rappeler à l'ordre par Lupin :

« Vous êtes content, je vais enfin pouvoir rejoindre ma salle de classe.

- Je suis sûr que les autres élèves n'attendent plus que vous.

- Vous donnez dans la mesquinerie, à présent, Professeur. Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang ! »

Remus ne préféra ne rien répondre et à la place, il commença à marcher vers la cour du lycée. Harry était resté à la même place, n'ayant visiblement aucune intention de le suivre gentiment. L'homme aux cheveux châtains s'arrêta et commença à s'énerver :

« Trêve de plaisanterie ! Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer !

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry, levant un sourcil sarcastique. Pourtant, vous adorez tellement ça, d'habitude !

- Il me semble que j'ai dit qu'il fallait rejoindre nos classes respectives, nous sommes EN RETARD, répliqua le professeur, ayant encore le vain espoir d'être, pour une fois, écouté par son élève ou du moins entendu.

- Un peu plus, un peu moins… répondit le garçon dans un haussement d'épaule. »

Harry s'était refusé à faire le moindre pas. Il restait obstinément là, simplement à dévisager son professeur.

« Qu'attendez-vous donc ? Avancez !

- Venez donc me chercher, si vous voulez vraiment que je bouge… »

Remus resta face au garçon, interdit. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'avait pris le garçon. L'insolence habituelle avait légèrement laissé la place à un ton plus chaud, d'autant plus menaçant. Il le mettait au défi mais Remus n'avait aucune envie de le relever. Il se contenta de souffler d'impatience et d'exaspération.

« Vous croyez quoi, Potter, je ne vais pas vous pousser pour que vous franchissiez les grilles de Poudlard.

- Non, je me contenterai que vous me portiez. Ca ne serait pas génial que vous me portiez dans vos bras, comme une jeune mariée…

- POTTER !

- Oui ? susurra un Potter toujours plus démoniaque, son maudit sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez gagné !

- Vous acceptez ? demanda Harry, visiblement surpris.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, voulez-vous. Faites comme bon vous plaira, restez ici et ne revenez plus jamais à Poudlard, si c'est votre souhait. Cela ne me concerne aucunement. Bousillez donc votre vie ! »

Remus continua son chemin. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il espérait, qu'Harry reste là où il était et qu'il en soit ainsi débarrassé ou au contraire que le gamin s'oppose et se bouge. Alors qu'il marchait vers le portail, il entendit des pas précipités derrière lui, juste avant qu'une furie ne lui barre le passage. Il avait réagi. Bien ! Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Remus.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, en plus ! hurla le brun, en colère. Connard !

- Je suis encore votre professeur, il me semble, alors ne m'insultez pas.

- Je vous parle comme je veux d'abord.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas.

- Vous croyez pouvoir m'en empêcher !

- Parfaitement ! Vous me devez le respect.

- Le respect ? Foutaises ! Epargnez-moi vos leçons de morale de petit professeur coincé, elles ne convainquent personne et certainement pas moi. J'en ai assez de vos 'je suis votre professeur, vous me devez le respect, blabla, vous ne pouvez pas me désirer blabla et je ne peux pas vous désirer, blabla.' »

Potter avait presque hurlé les derniers mots et Remus, inquiet, regarda tout autour de lui, il voulait être sûr que personne n'ait pu entendre les paroles.

« Harry, vous vous imaginez des choses qui n'existent pas.

- Je… Je quoi ? Je m'imagine des choses, c'est bien ce que vous venez de me dire. Désolé de vous décevoir mais je n'imagine rien du tout ! C'EST UN FAIT ! Osez me dire que lorsque vous m'avez vu cette voiture, vous n'avez pas éprouvé une once de jalousie, rien, que dalle ! Je sens le poids de votre regard sur moi, dès que vous me croisez !

- Harry ! l'interrompit Remus. »

Son ton était beaucoup plus suppliant que ce que ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Lupin aurait voulu poursuivre et le raisonner mais le brun poursuivit, furieux

« Epargnez votre salive. Je sais pertinemment que je ne m'imagine rien du tout et que je ne suis pas fou. »

Le gamin était posté devant son professeur, les bras croisés, il le défiait de le contredire et d'engager le combat mais Remus ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il savait que s'il entrait dans le piège que lui tendait Potter, il le regretterait des jours durant. Il s'était déjà assez laissé distraire par le garçon, les autres élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se poser des questions quant à son absence

« Je n'ai pas le temps, ni la patience de poursuivre cette _discussion_. Je dois retourner enseigner ce que je suis sensé faire depuis presque dix minutes. »

Remus s'était décalé, il passa à côté du garçon sans lui jeter un regard de plus. Au moment, où il allait enfin passer les barrières de l'établissement, Potter hurla à son intention :

« Fuyez ! Apparemment, c'est la seule chose dont vous êtes capable. Je plains cette pauvre Fleur, elle va galérer un moment avec un tel pisse-froid. Mais, bon, vu que vous avez déjà rendu folle cette malheureuse Nymphadora, on ne peut s'attendre à rien d'autre. »

Remus s'arrêta net, interdit. Il se retourna et en moins de deux pas, il se retrouva face à Harry. Il leva sa main droite mais avant qu'il ne puisse finir son geste et qu'il ne gifle son élève, le brun le stoppa.

« Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier votre carrière d'enseignant pour moi, en me giflant. C'est gentil de votre part mais cela n'en vaut pas la peine, vraiment pas. Je n'ai tout simplement, aucune envie de vous voir vous morfondre un peu plus dans le rôle du professeur incompris, martyrisé par l'un de ses élèves. »

Les deux se défiaient du regard. La main du jeune homme enserrait le poignet de son professeur. Le silence qui les entourait à présent était lourd et chargé de tension. Remus regrettait amèrement d'avoir séparé Potter de son 'petit-ami'. Il aurait dû les laisser ensemble et comme cela, Harry Potter se serait fait disputer et peut-être même renvoyer par l'administration et il n'aurait pas eu à intervenir. Alors qu'il était encore en colère, il se demanda si le gamin n'en profitait pas pour légèrement caresser son poignet. Cette sensation redoubla lorsqu'il vit le sourire narquois de Potter s'agrandir. C'en était trop :

« Potter, chez le directeur !

- Pardon ? demanda Harry interloqué.

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. Suivez-moi, tout de suite, dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore !

- Et pour quel motif ?

- Je ne crois pas que cela va manquer : retard, insubordination, impolitesse… Vous voulez que je continue la liste ou cela vous suffira ! »

L'adolescent lâcha le poignet de Lupin, visiblement surpris. Remus eut même le temps de lire juste un instant, dans ce regard si habité, une pointe de déception mal cachée, comme si le garçon s'attendait à ce que Remus règle les problèmes entre eux deux, sans faire appel à une autorité plus haute. Au fond de lui, l'homme lui donnait raison, il savait que faire intervenir l'administration ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est d'éloigner encore un peu plus le gamin du lycée et cette fois, peut-être définitivement.

« Vraiment, vous voulez renoncer à votre statut de professeur parfait et conciliant ? Vous savez probablement que si je n'ai pas été encore renvoyé, c'est uniquement grâce à votre volonté farouche de me garder. Vous allez vous en vouloir éternellement, si on me renvoie définitivement de Poudlard. Au moins, j'aurai ma vengeance, finit par reprendre Harry qui essayait de retrouver sa morgue habituelle. »

Lupin hésita à la vue d'Harry. Il voulait aider ce gamin, en tout premier lieu et avant tout. Il soupira profondément, Harry fit une moue d'impatience.

« Alors ? Choisissez à la fin, professeur conciliant ou connard de première !

- Potter !

- Je peux reformuler, si vous préférez. Vous m'aidez ou vous m'enfoncez un peu plus !

- Même si je souhaite vous aider, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce que vous voulez vraiment !

- Vous lisez dans les pensées, à présent ! Alors, M. le Devin, dites-moi à quoi je peux bien penser !

- Potter, restez sérieux !

- Mais, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Vous venez bien de me dire que D'APRES VOUS, je ne voulais pas vraiment de votre aide, alors qu'est-ce que je veux ? Vous serez peut-être meilleur à ce jeu qu'au fait de savoir ce que vous voulez en réalité ?

- Potter, vous montrez agressif, à mon égard, ne vous apportera rien du tout.

- Oh que si, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le bien que cela me procure, je pourrai en jouir. »

Les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent droit, vers son entrejambe, dans un regard non équivoque et il poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Et puis, le soir, lorsque je suis seul, je n'aurai qu'à me remémorer votre tête à l'instant et je pourrais me soulager autant de fois que nécessaire et passer la plus merveilleuse des nuits ! Enfin, bien sûr, à moins que vous ne vous décidiez à y mettre du vôtre et à payer de votre personne. »

Le gamin s'était légèrement mais assez nettement rapproché, il le frôlait à présent. Même, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, Remus ne pouvait faire comme s'il ne voyait pas Harry s'avancer et se frotter contre lui. Il prit les poignets du garçon pour le repousser au-delà de la limite qu'autorise la décence.

« Ca suffit ! »

Et sans laisser au gamin encore une occasion de faire une énième scène, il le traîna dans la cour du lycée :

« Eh ! Vous me faites mal.

- Eh bien, comme ça vous pourrait évoquer les brutalités que votre professeur vous fait subir et vous échapperez ainsi à toute sanction ! »

Lorsqu'il entendit le ton sans appel de Lupin, Harry se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas répliquer mais obéir sagement. Ils n'avaient fait que quelques pas dans la cour que déjà, Rusard affligé de son horrible animal de compagnie courut dans leur direction, il arriva essoufflé :

« Monsieur Lupin, qu'est-ce que ce garnement a encore fait ? Je l'ai déjà suspecté d'être responsable avec son copain Zabini de la détérioration de la…

- Oui, oui, l'interrompit Remus. »

Le professeur n'avait aucune envie d'entendre le vieil homme déblatérer toutes ces récriminations, la plupart n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination.

« Je vais retourner régler quelques problèmes avec ma classe. Vous n'avez qu'à amener, pendant ce temps-là, M. Potter dans le bureau du directeur. »

Lupin prononça ses paroles, sans jeter un regard vers Harry, de peur de changer une nouvelle fois d'avis. Il poursuivit sur ce même ton froid et neutre :

« Après l'y avoir laissé, vous reviendrez me retrouver dans la salle A105 et vous surveillerez la classe pour le reste de l'heure, d'accord ?

- Comme Monsieur voudra, répondit Rusard, obséquieux comme jamais.

- Très bien, Argus, merci. »

Sans laisser vraiment le temps à Harry de s'énerver ni même de répliquer, il partit enfin rejoindre sa classe. Il ne resta que quelques minutes, juste le temps de donner les copies qu'il avait fini de corriger la veille et de leur donner un travail sur l'apport du romantisme dans la littérature anglaise du XIXème siècle, ce qui devrait facilement les occuper pour le reste de l'heure. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de s'installer correctement à sa table, à la surprise de ses élèves, se contentant de poser sur le bureau son sac en cuir et de l'ouvrir. Ainsi, à peine, le concierge avait frappé contre la porte de la salle pour lui signifier la réussite de sa mission que déjà, Lupin refermait son sac et laissait au grand désarroi des élèves la classe entre les mains du vieil homme grincheux et susceptible.

Remus traversa les longs couloirs de Poudlard, à pas rapide. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de la tournure que pourrait prendre une conversation entre Albus, Potter et lui. Il repassait en tête toutes les possibilités : l'emportement d'Harry, son mea culpa,… Bien vite, il se retrouva devant la porte du bureau directorial, le professeur se concentra quelques secondes et respira profondément avant de frapper deux coups secs. La voix douce du directeur résonna à travers la porte :

« Entrez, mon ami. »

La première chose que Remus vit c'était le vieil homme derrière son immense bureau qui buvait une gorgée probablement de thé. Harry était assis en face, il paraissait calme, toute marque d'agressivité avait été effacée de son visage. Remus, à cette vision, eut un mouvement de recul, d'autant plus marqué lorsqu'Harry lui sourit à son entrée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint la quatrième dimension.

« Remus, mon ami, asseyez-vous. »

Le professeur de littérature, totalement perdu, ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit son prénom. Dumbledore lui sourit à son tour et lui désigna le siège, à côté du garçon. Lupin s'assit précautionneusement, il tenait son sac devant lui, avec force, comme si c'était son ultime protection contre les mauvais sorts.

« Albus, salua le professeur respectueusement.

- Harry et moi, nous vous attendions avec impatience. »

Le vieil homme avait joint ses mains devant son visage, comme Remus l'avait vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois.

« M. Rusard m'a amené tout à l'heure, le jeune Potter, me signalant que c'était vous qui l'avez expressément demandé. D'ailleurs, Harry n'a pas démenti. Que s'est-il donc bien passé ? »

Remus se sentait gêné, il avait l'impression que c'était lui qui devait à présent rendre des comptes et son énervement lui paraissait de plus en plus disproportionné.

« J'étais, je le reconnais, en retard mais j'ai surpris à l'entrée du lycée, parlant avec un jeune homme qui ne faisait de toute évidence pas partie des élèves de Poudlard. Après avoir fait partir la personne en question, Potter s'est rebellé, faisant tout pour me retarder, n'ayant visiblement aucune envie d'aller en cours et à bout de nerf, lorsque j'ai croisé Argus, je lui ai dit de l'amener ici. »

Remus avait veillé à ne pas regarder une seconde Harry, lorsqu'il avait donné sa version des faits quelque peu arrangée. Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire toute la vérité. Il entendit le ricanement d'Harry à côté quand il eut fini son histoire. Dumbledore garda son sérieux habituel même si, dans son regard, Lupin semblait y lire une pointe d'amusement.

« Aurai-je le droit à une défense en bonne et due forme ou vais-je être directement condamné ?

- Bien sûr que vous allez avoir droit à une défense, mon enfant. Je ne suis pas cruel, à ce point. Alors, est-ce vrai que vous avez tout fait pour retarder votre professeur, quitte si j'ai bien compris, à vous montrer insolent ?

- Il n'avait qu'à ne pas venir me déranger.

- Je suppose que je peux prendre ça comme un aveu de culpabilité.

- Si vous voulez, je plaide coupable mais avec circonstance atténuante. »

Le vieil homme partit dans un rire devant ce garçon si têtu avant de poursuivre.

« Vous n'aimez pas avoir tort.

- D'autant plus quand je sais que j'ai raison. »

Le rire du directeur devint encore plus franc. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil à son enseignant, le voyant clairement mal à l'aise, il jugea le moment opportun pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Voudriez-vous du thé et des biscuits, mon cher Remus ?

- Non, merci.

- Vous êtes sûr, je suis persuadé que cela vous ferait le plus grand bien, pourtant. Vous verrez, il a un petit goût mentholé du meilleur effet.

- Je… je… D'accord, finit l'homme par céder. »

Il savait par habitude que Dumbledore ne le laisserait jamais en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas accepté, il valait donc mieux gagner des minutes qui pourraient s'avérer précieuses plus tard. L'homme aux cheveux blancs se leva aussitôt, vers le coin du bureau où reposait la desserte à thé. Il servit à une vitesse déconcertante une tasse de thé, accompagnée d'un gâteau cuillère, à Remus. Dumbledore attendit que l'enseignant but une gorgée du délicat breuvage et se soit très légèrement détendu pour reprendre :

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, au juste, Remus ?

- Je… Je… »

Lupin marqua un temps d'arrêt à nouveau. Il avait beaucoup hésité précédemment et là, devant ce vieil homme au regard si doux et si apaisant, tout lui paraissait encore plus confus.

« Voulez-vous qu'Harry soit renvoyé définitivement de Poudlard ? lui demanda Albus Dumbledore. Réfléchissez bien, avant de répondre. Harry s'est déjà fait remarqué un certain nombre de fois, comme vous en avez sans doute entendu parler dans la salle des professeurs.

- Oui, évidemment. Même Bill semble avoir abandonné récemment.

- Contrairement, à ce qui s'est passé, la plupart des autres professeurs ne se plaignent plus de son insolence mais de son manque total d'investissement. Vous êtes à ce jour l'un des rares, si ce n'est le dernier, à me faire part de récriminations à l'encontre du garçon. »

Lupin put voir un début de sourire mal dissimulé par Harry, il préféra ne pas s'étendre trop sur le sujet et préféra écouter ce que Dumbledore avait à lui dire.

« Vous travaillez depuis suffisamment d'années à Poudlard, pour connaître les règles de base. Vous savez que par-dessus tout, Poudlard est un établissement d'exception qui n'accepte pas le moindre échec et si tout le monde ici croit qu'Harry ne se donne pas à 100%, cela signe son renvoi définitif du lycée. Je me suis jusqu'à aujourd'hui toujours refusé à réunir le conseil d'administration pour juger du sort d'Harry, sachant par avance ce qui allait advenir mais évidemment si l'ensemble du corps professoral est d'accord sur le sujet 'Harry Potter', je n'ai plus aucune raison de retarder ce fameux conseil d'administration. Alors, je vais être assez franc et vous demandez clairement si vous souhaitez le renvoi de M. Harry Potter. »

Le vieil homme semblait sonder l'âme de Remus à travers son regard bleu perçant. Le professeur se sentait mal à l'aise et il but une nouvelle gorgée de thé. Harry ne souriait plus, il s'était tourné un peu plus vers Remus et il attendait juste avec impatience la réponse de son enseignant. Dumbledore ne pressa pas plus Lupin.

Remus se remémora l'ensemble des cours particuliers ou non qu'il lui avait donné et à aucun moment, cela s'était bien passé, soit Harry était énervé et le lui faisait payer par l'une de ses remarques désobligeantes, soit il s'en fichait royalement mais d'un autre côté, il était de son devoir de ne pas laisser Harry ainsi. Il avait pu se rendre compte qu'il avait un talent certain pour le dessin et ce n'était pas en le renvoyant qu'il pourrait encore s'améliorer. Plus que tout, Harry avait cette rare faculté à lui faire perdre tout sens de l'à-propos, il avait pu encore le vérifier ce matin et il craignait vraiment sa réaction s'il était poussé à bout.

« Albus, n'y aurait-il pas la possibilité de ne renvoyer que temporairement Harry ?

- Oh, évidemment, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, il se sera calmé ! répondit Harry sarcastique. Comptez là-dessus !

- Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que ce que tu viens de dire, plaide en ta faveur, le reprit gentiment Dumbledore.

- En même temps, je ne pense pas que cela va changer quoi que ce soit.

- Voyons, Harry, il faut rester positif ! Après tout, Remus semble toujours hésiter quant à ton renvoi. Cela dit, en ce qui me concerne, je dois admettre que Remus a soulevé un point important.

- J'aurai dû le parier que vous prendriez parti pour lui et que vous me renverriez.

- Mais, non, ce n'est pas ça, je pensais plus à une période probatoire, mais pas uniquement pour toi, Harry. Remus me semble bien incapable de prendre une décision aujourd'hui et il est donc de mon devoir de faire preuve de patience et d'attendre qu'il soit fixé sur ton sort, sans l'ombre d'un doute. »

Harry se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel pour marquer sa désapprobation.

« Bien, donc, je laisse à partir de maintenant une semaine à Remus pour prendre sa décision quant à ton avenir. Sache mon garçon que je ne chercherai en aucune manière à lui faire changer d'idée et que tout ce qu'il me dira sera pour moi parole d'évangile. Pendant cette période, je ne veux pas que tu influences Remus et donc je vais te suspendre de cours de littérature et autres cours particuliers. Maintenant, si vous permettez, j'ai rendez-vous dans moins d'un quart d'heure avec M. Snape et j'aimerai me reposer un tant soit peu avant de l'affronter. Au revoir, mes enfants.

- Albus, répondit Remus qui se levait déjà de son siège. »

Harry ne prononça pas un mot lorsqu'il quitta lui aussi la pièce, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre lorsque Dumbledore lui dit de garder confiance. Remus et Harry se retrouvèrent ainsi au milieu du couloir une nouvelle fois seuls. Le professeur s'attendait déjà à ce que le gamin lui hurle dessus, comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles mais comme toujours, lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry, il se trompait. Le gamin resta silencieux.

« Potter, que vous arrive-t-il encore ? Vous ne devriez pas être furieux contre moi et me hurler dessus, en me traitant comme le pire des traîtres !

- Si c'est ce que vous croyez, libre à vous ! Professeur… »

Harry s'était interrompu, il n'avait pas fini sa phrase et pour la première fois, depuis des jours, il avait prononcé ce mot sans arrogance, sans second degré, sans aucune connotation sexuelle… Rien…

« Je crois que je n'ai plus le droit de vous parler.

- Potter ?

- Au revoir, Professeur. »

Et il partit…

_A suivre…_

_Alors Harry va-t-il être renvoyé ?_


End file.
